Mindset
by Pen to Paper Writer
Summary: Detective Beckett has finally had enough, her career would come first. Men were not to be trusted. She would become the best cop she could be. But what she did not count on was a kind man and his very, very lovable daughter. Set early in Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She is running late. She had called her fiancé to let him know. Her call went right to voice mail. No surprise there.

"Hi…It is me. Look I'm running a bit late so call me when you get this then I will explain everything. I love you and I'll be home in no time. See you soon" Kate says to his voice mail.

She hangs up then turns to her partners.

"Let's go check out this new lead that you guys found." Kate says with a sigh.

Both Kevin and Javi grab their coats off the backs of their chairs as they head towards the elevator to leave the precinct. If it was not for this lead she would have left both Espo and Ryan to investigate it on their own. However, as lead detective, she would not leave this very high profile case in their capable hands. She would not risk that they might possibly that they might screw this up. So she decided to run down the lead with them. This is why she was running down the street towards her apartment at 7:56 pm. She is carrying 2 bags of Chinese takeout and a very nice bottle of wine and now it's 7:58 pm.

She felt guilty for missing her impromptu dinner date with her fiancé, Peter. Before she left him she has promised that she would be there for their dinner. That's before this lead happened. She thinks back to that last phone call with him.

"When is it going to end Kate? Can you at least tell me that! What's the sense of making plans for a date if you all of a sudden cancel at the last moment?" Peter's voice raises at least 3 octaves higher.

"Peter this is my job! You know that I need to see this through. I promise it won't take long." Kate says hoping that he can understand and then he just hangs up on her.

Peter was done. He would not take her excuses any longer. Something always came up. Their personal life is suffering. He thinks that if she is like this now when they are engaged. What would she do when they are married? He is not without options, though. He pulls out his little black book then scrolls through it. He stops at the one name he knows would listen to his problems. He gives her a quick call and within seconds, she has agreed to listen to what he has to say.

Kate is frustrated with the call ande the way it ended earlier then tries to call back. It went straight to voice mail. This is why she is hurrying.

Meanwhile, Peter hears a knock at the door. He stands then waits a few moments. He did not want to show himself too eager. She patiently waits outside the door. He has only called her just 15 minutes earlier. She knows that this visit would be much more than a mere conversation. The door swung open and he stands there with a smirk on his face. She knows that he knows that this visit would have nothing to do with any type of verbal repartee.

She's a tall drink of water, a redhead, toned and totally available for all his sexual needs. He invites her into the apartment. Within seconds, they are tearing each others clothes off as they stumble back to the bedroom.

They soon satisfy their initial sexual needs.

"So round 2?" He asks as the redhead grabs him to commence it.

They have been at it for quite some time.

"Look we need to stop…This has been fun and all that. It is getting late. Kate will be here soon. I hate to say this…You have to leave." He says interrupting their fun times.

She pouts then turns on the charm.

"Okay lover boy you win but at least, let a girl shower first…Besides, I would not mind the company." She saucily says as he follows her directly into the shower. He watches her naked form walk away.

Meanwhile, Kate has finally reached the apartment building. As Peter and the redhead get clean in the shower Kate is a few floors down waiting for the elevator. She had finally mastered juggling the food and wine without dropping anything as she retrieves her keys for the door to the apartment. Arriving at her floor, she exits the elevator and walks toward her apartment. As she draws closer she hears what she thinks are voices coming from behind her apartment door. Quietly placing the food and wine beside the doorway, she draws her weapon. She stealthily and quickly slipped her key into the lock. She unlocks it then opens it in one swift move.

With her weapon leading the way she cautiously enters in full cop mode. Scanning the two rooms to the right seeing that they are clear she quietly makes her way down the narrow hallway to the rear of the apartment. She could hear the voices a little clearer now. She realizes that it is Peter's voice and an uninvited guest too. She listens at the doorway to the bathroom with weapon ready.

"Peter, just break off the engagement and forget her. She obviously has her priorities backwards. If I was your fiancé I'd never let you out of my sight." The redhead says as he towels her long locks dry.

"You know that sounds like a plan. What are you doing for the rest of your life?" Peter asks.

That was it. Kate had lost all her willpower. She turns the doorknob to the door and slowly pushes it open, with her gun leading ready for any surprises.

"Peter if that's what your heart really desires then don't let me be the one who stands in your way." Kate says standing in the doorway with both of them nearly naked.

Peter looks up then sees the gun. He gulps as the redhead not looking at the door made a fatal mistake.

"Well if you knew how to treat your man this would have never happened." She says.

That was the last straw for Kate. She rushes in then took redhead's arm then twisted it behind her back.

"You have the right to remain silent and sister I advise you to do just that!" Kate menacingly says to the redhead who is in one of her favorite towels.

"Peter, get her clothes!" Kate says as she frog marches the cheating bitch out into the front room.

Peter quickly scans the bedroom for her clothes. Kate still has not placed the gun in her holster.

"Peter, clothes NOW! And get quick about it" Kate says fuming.

Peter grabs her blouse, skirt, bra and heels. He rushes to the front room.

"Drop that towel that is my favorite towel. Peter, give her the clothes." Kate says as she motions with her hand as her gun has not left the target.

Peter does what Kate says then rushes back to the bedroom as Kate watches the woman get dressed. When she is fully dressed Kate speaks in low menacing tone.

"Now I could still arrest you…However, I do not want to deal with the paperwork to charge you. So get out of here and if you want him so badly you can have him after I am through with him!" Kate says still holding the gun on her.

"What are you going to do to him?" The redhead asks cautiously.

"Oh don't you worry your little head about that honey, let's say that he still might be able to function as a man when I get done with him." Kate answers.

Peter now needs to get out of there fearing for his life. Kate bolts the front door as the cheating bitch has unceremoniously exited the apartment and then she starts to head toward the bedroom. As she enters Peter is pulling on his pants. His shirt was only half on with the other sleeve dangling at his side.

"Kate, let me explain." Peter says weakly still looking at her gun.

"Peter, I know what happened here there is no reason to explain. Now while I still have my mind about me you need to collect what you can in five seconds and disappear. Otherwise, I will shoot you where you stand." Kate says seriously.

That is all it took for Peter. He finishes getting dressed then grabs his coat. As he is reaching for the door knob he yells without ever looking back.

"I'll send movers for my things. I will leave you a text message to let you know when they will be here to pick everything up." He says as he exits.

All she hears is the closing of the door. Her stomach rumbles. With shaking hands Kate shoves her gun into her holster. Going out to the front room she removes her gun holster and badge then places them in her secure place. Satisfied, she opens the door to retrieve the meal that she left at the door when this had all started. Scanning the hallway neither person is in sight. She places the bags on the counter then wedges a chair against the doorknob of the front door.

The locks would be changed tomorrow. This will keep him out for tonight. Her stomach rumbles once again. Hungrily she spies the bags then investigates the contents. The food is still steaming. It amazes her that this whole encounter had taken less than five minutes. What a way for a relationship to end. She thinks sadly.

Kate hungrily devoured the contents and drained the wine bottle. She is alone with her thoughts. She has come to the decision that...

 _"_ _ _Men are scum. I will devote all my time and resources to become a better cop. I will do this with a clear head as well too. Men only make my life more complicated."__ She thinks.

So this was her new goal in life. Swearing off all men because let's face it they simply could not be trusted...

 **A/N: This story is a reposting. I wrote it about 18 months ago under another pen name and I have rebooted it. Some of it has been changed since then and I will add more chapters to it. I hope you like it. Thanks... P2P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate woke up the next morning with one hell of a throbbing headache. Her brain felt like it was going to ooze out of her ears. Luckily she has the day off due to the fact that they found a viable suspect from that lead last night. Most coincidentally it was the one that destroyed her relationship with Peter. This lead has produced a suspect that they could really be involved in this case hands down. Her Captain was very lenient and gives her the day off. He has decided that she went above and beyond the call. She was going to celebrate with Peter but with last night's event put an end to that permanently.

She has every right to arrest that redheaded bimbo after her comment. While Peter might have invited her to "listen" to his problems she was technically trespassing in her apartment. Only her name was on the lease. She is the one who pays the rent. Peter was her guest...by legal standards. Sure they were living together but he contributed nothing financially to her. From her bedroom, she leans on her elbows when the phone in the apartment starts to ring. She strains to listen to the message.

 _"_ _ _Kate, I'm calling to let you know that the movers I hired will be at your place around 1:00 pm. Would you please tell them what to take when they get there?"__

There was a long pause on the line. Kate is unimpressed knowing what will come next...

 _"_ _ _And for what it's worth, I'm sorry"__

The line goes dead. The machine clicks off storing the message.

Kate thinks to herself at the last part of his message.

 _ _"He's sorry?"__

It sounds more like a question than an apology. That did not matter anymore. She looks the clock radio on the nightstand. It reads 8:12 am. Getting out of bed she ventures toward the shower. After showering, she selects some comfortable outfit. It consists of jeans plus a pullover sweater. She has time to meet her friend.

She is eager to tell her what happened last night. She walks over to the nightstand where her phone was charging. She disconnects the charger then scrolls through her contacts until she finds her name. Dialing she waits.

"Hey Lanie, what's going on?" Kate asks in a friendly manner.

"Girl, where have you been?" Lanie replies full of curiosity.

"I'm home why" Kate answers a bit perplexed.

"Well, we should meet for coffee if you have the time. I have news." Lanie offers.

"When and where?" Kate responds eagerly.

"Do you remember the small coffee shop on the corner of Church and 14th street?" Lanie asks.

"Sure when?" Kate responds.

"Let's meet at 10 am. This way I can hit the shower then find something decent to wear." Lanie suggests.

"Okay sounds like a plan see you then Lanie" Kate replies.

Kate hangs up then wonders what news Lanie has that could be so important? Walking back into the living room she notices the chair still propped against the door knob.

She gets out her phone.

"Hello, Mr. Scott? Yes, this Kate Beckett I had a break in. Nothing was stolen but I need these locks changed immediately!" Kate says as she listens as the supervisor replies he will be right up to change out locks.

Kate hangs up the phone then hears a knock at the door within minutes later. She goes over to remove the chair then opens the door and it is her building's super.

"Hello, Ms. Beckett…I am here to change the door locks. If burglars are breaking into detectives apartment heaven help the rest of us. So I take it you'll be giving a key to Mr. Peters too?" Mr. Scott asks as he changes the lock.

"No Mr. Scott, Peter has moved out. Under no circumstances is he allowed back in here." Kate says.

"Good…That man was no good! I told my wife that just the other day with all these unmarried women coming at all times…She was wondering when you would wise up…You need a good man…One who would cherish you, understand you…I'm all finished…Here are the keys…Good day to you Ms. Beckett." Mr. Scott says as his commentary ends as he leaves.

Kate breathes a sigh of relief. And she now wonders how many times this had happened before she caught him.

 _"_ _ _Did Peter ever really love her at all? She realizes that her job has caused her relationship to fall apart or is it more likely that I just chose poorly?"__ Kate ponders.

She turns to look at the room one last time. She slips into her coat then grabs her gun and shield from the safe. Heading out, she locks the apartment door with the new key. She decides to walk to the coffee shop to meet Lanie. It's a short walk. It will give her time to think about how to break the news to her best friend of her breakup with Peter. And also, how to say that she wants to invest her time in becoming a better cop without the distraction of the opposite sex.

Before long she arrives at the coffee shop. As she enters the shop she looks for any sign that Lanie is there. Seeing that she is the first to arrive she takes a seat in a booth with a view towards the front of the shop.

No sooner than 5 minutes pass that she sees Lanie entering the shop. As she gets closer she notices that she is more anxious and bubbly. It's way more than usual. Lanie takes the seat opposite Kate and has a smile that looks way too painful to keep on her face.

"Lanie, you look like the cat that swallowed the canary, what's going on?" Kate inquires.

"Kate, I finally have him!" Lanie responds.

"Who do you have Lanie?" Kate asks looking perplexed at her friend.

"Well, you know that I have had my eye on someone in particular right?" Lanie relates.

"Wait...you mean that guy from the party last week?" Kate asks excitedly.

"Bingo, Kate not only is he the founder of the biggest tech company in the country, he told me on the phone that he was thinking about finally settling down his corporate office right here in New York City." Lanie replies.

"So you helped him see that this decision is not without benefits...right?" Kate asks.

"You got that right girlfriend!" Lanie squeals.

Kate's face suddenly goes sullen. This is not the right time to unload her woeful life. Lanie, on the other hand, could read Kate like a book. She always knows when her girlfriend is hiding something.

"Okay Kate out with it right now. I know something is up. So tell me now or I will have to resort to other means" Lanie says with a seriousness of a heart attack voice.

Kate tries to hide what she is thinking.

"Lanie what are you talking about? I'm so happy for you girlfriend" Kate deflects with unnatural cheeriness.

"Come on Kate. I've known you from our first year at Stanford. There's no way you can hide what's on your mind. I know it's big because I just told you that I found someone who I'm crazy about and for a moment there you look like I just killed your dog. Oh, you tried to recover but girlfriend this me here…You aren't that good of an actress. So cut the shit and tell me what the hell is wrong?" Lanie says full of compassion.

 _"_ _ _No sense in denying the inevitable"__ Kate thought.

"Where should I start?" Kate asks morosely.

"Well, Kate one usually starts from the beginning duh!" Lanie quips.

Kate smiles just a little.

"Okay Lanie, You know the Captain had put me in charge of this high profile case?" Kate starts.

"Sure, is this case getting you down…Honey, we have all been there" Lanie commiserates.

"No Lanie, the case if anything is going well. It is the only part of my life which is at the moment." Kate says under her breath.

"So if is not the case then it's that rat bastard, Peter! I should have cut him up with my knife. What did that no good excuse of a man do to you now? Why did you ever accept that rat bastard's ring in the first place. I told you he's no good! So did he finally prove me right?" Lanie finally asks after her verbal bashing of the ass.

"Yeah, Lanie you have warned me. And I foolishly did not listen. You were right Lanie he is a rat bastard." Kate says beginning to cry.

"Oh, Kate no, no don't cry, what did he do? I hate seeing you like this. Come on we are leaving. This is no place for us right now. Your place is closest. We are getting your favorite wine, then ordering in. We are going to get to the bottom of this." Lanie says taking charge.

Kate nods then wipes her eyes. Lanie escorts her back to the apartment.

Kate hands her the key. Lanie notices it is a new one. She quickly adds up what has happened. Lanie opens the door then places Kate on the couch. She dials up their favorite take out place. Once that is done she sits then hugs Kate until she stops crying.

Lanie knew this day was coming. She just hated it happened when she has such good news. However, this is all about Kate today.

Kate gets up then goes to the bathroom to clean up. Lanie fusses around the kitchen opening that bottle of wine. The take out has arrived there rather quickly and Lanie paid him. She places the food then poured two glasses. She returns to find Kate much more composed and eating. Lanie hands her the glass then sits to feed herself too. Once they have finished the meal Lanie turns to her girlfriend.

"Ok, Kate tell me everything…I mean everything!" Lanie admonishes.

"Ok, Lanie I said earlier about this case?" Kate starts.

"Yes I know about the case so how does it fit into you crying?" Lanie asks impatiently.

"Lanie I'm getting to that. Anyway, there's a lead in this high profile case. I couldn't trust the boys to handle. So I went with them." Kate says.

"Wait this was yesterday Were you not supposed to get off early to have dinner with Peter?" Lanie asks.

"Yeah Lanie I was supposed to have dinner with him, but this lead was huge." Kate explains.

"Oh, I get it Peter was not too understanding right, especially when you told him? I bet he tried to make it that it was your fault huh? He is a psychopath!" Lanie huffs.

"You're right, Lanie. I did call Peter. I tried to explain that this lead was important. You were right again he tried to blame it all on me. So we had a disagreement. After I got off work I had a reason to celebrate. I wanted to make it up to Peter. So I bought dinner and a nice bottle of wine." Kate explains.

"Okay, that sounds good so far what happened next?" Lanie asked.

"Lanie I reached the apartment and heard strange voices through the door. Fearing the worst, I burst into the apartment in full cop mode." Kate says.

"Well is that not the proper procedure? I bet Royce would be proud of you." Lanie praises.

"Well Yes, Lanie but that is not the worst part." Kate says being a bit exasperated at her friend.

"Okay, Kate what is the worst part?" Lanie asks impatiently.

"Okay, so I hear voices then clear rooms and follow those voices to the bathroom after looking in the bedroom. The bed was very messy and clothes were strewn about. I did not recognize them. So with gun drawn I listened at the door." Kate says.

"So the rat basted had sex with another woman in your bed! Why did you not shoot him as an intruder?" Lanie asks.

"Believe me, Lanie I was really tempted." Kate says.

"Too bad so you listen at the door what were they saying?" Lanie asks.

"The bimbo was disparaging me as a fiancé and a woman. She said I did not know how to satisfy a man like she could! Like that bitch has any real thought on that topic." Kate says.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Lanie asks apprehensively knowing about Kate's explosive temper.

"Well I'm not too proud of myself stooping to her level but I picked the bathroom lock then caught them together. She was wearing my favorite towel, Lanie!" Kate complains.

"How dare that hussy!" Lanie responds.

Kate grins for the first time since talking about it.

"Okay, I said if she wanted him so badly that she could have him. I then frog marched the bimbo into the front room holding the gun on her. I told Peter to retrieve her clothes then watched that she did not try anything. She got dressed then I warned her she could have been arrested for a number of crimes. Though, I was feeling generous because I did not want to file the paperwork. After she left I confronted the rat bastard then threw him out too. His movers should be arriving soon." Kate says.

"Well good for you Kate you did good to rid yourself from that leech!" Lanie applauds.

"Yeah, so after this experience I think I should not look for any long term relationship. I know you told me this would happen. I should have taken your advice. How did you know?" Kate asks.

Lanie looks at Kate then decides to tell her.

"Kate, look I am so sorry this happened but you remember that party last month where you and I got so drunk? Peter tried to take advantage of me." Lanie says.

"Lanie is that why you have been avoiding me?" Kate asks suddenly very concerned.

"Not you exactly, but him yeah." Lanie says.

"Lanie, why didn't you tell me?" Kate asks.

"Kate, would you have listened?" Lanie asks.

Kate thinks back to that time…No, she's sure that she wouldn't have. She needed this to happen, right in her face before she saw his true nature.

"Oh, Lanie I'm so sorry…I guess I wouldn't have listened to Mr. Scott either." Kate says.

"Mr. Scott, your super what was he trying to tell you?" Lanie asks.

"Well, he told me as he changed the locks that Peter has been entertaining many young ladies while I was at work!" Kate mutters.

"Oh, Kate…I knew he was bad news but this really takes the cake. You can not tell me you did not ever notice? Come on you were in Vice for crying out loud!" Lanie points out.

"Yeah, I was that blind Lanie. God, I feel like such a fool." Kate says.

"Now Kate do not be so hard on yourself. You chose wrong that is all that happened here. I'm just glad that you found out BEFORE the wedding! Next time you will know the signs." Lanie says.

"That implies that there will be a next time Lanie. I need to concentrate on being the best detective there is." Kate says with much determination.

"Well improving one's work is fine…however, never cut yourself off from the possibility of love." Lanie warns.

"Listen, Lanie, I had the guy, but obviously I'm partially to blame here too. My job gets in the way of whatever I might be able to start with a guy. If I am able to find a guy who understands what I do, what happens if this occurs again? My heart could not take it." Kate says.

Lanie feels for her friend but has one last point to make.

"Kate what if hypothetically you meet a guy and you both hit it off? Not all men are like Peter. Don't let one screw up ruin it for every man." Lanie cautions.

"Lanie that's highly unlikely." Kate says as she hears the knock at the door.

Kate gets up then opens the door. It is the movers. She invites them into the apartment.

Lanie finds her feet then chooses this time to exit.

"Okay, Kate you have made your decision now. However, we will revisit this at another time…Take care girlfriend." Lanie says hugging her bestie.

"Okay, Lanie and thank you for listening to my tale of woe…bye now" Kate says as her friend exits.

Kate stands by the door to supervise the movers. With a couple of free minutes, she calls Ryan and wants an update on the case...


	3. Chapter 3

Lanie walks away from Kate's apartment feeling a little bit troubled. She knows that once Kate Beckett set her mind to a specific goal, there is no standing in her way. She knows that their friendship will be put to the test. She only hopes that she can make her see. Kate needs to have an open mind.

What she needed now is to get her to forget about her man issues. So she would let a little time pass before asking her out for drinks. In the meantime she pulled out her cell phone and searched through her contact list. It would probably piss of Kate to no end, but Lanie was a romantic at heart. She would not let her friend suffer if there was something she could do about it. Unorthodox as it was, it was still a long shot. She finds the contact she was looking for. It had been a long time since she called. She just hoped that her call would be answered.

The sounds of the unanswered ringing phone started to discourage Lanie. Six rings had sounded and she was just about to pull the phone away from her ear when she heard a very sleep filled "Здравствуйте!" (Hello!)

"Natalia, English baby please, my Russian is so rusty. I have not spoke it since we were together last."

And Lanie heard in broken English "Lanes? Is that you?"

"Well as I live and breath, Natalia Sokolova. OMG, It is you. How are you, girl?"

"I'm fine Lanes. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Listen I know that it's been a long time but do you have some free time to get together? I hope that you are in New York City."

"Well, I'll be wrapping up a shoot day after tomorrow, So yes I am in the city. I have a place on Central Park West but if it's important I can blow off this afternoon's meeting and meet with you. Why what's up? Natalia hoped everything was alright with her friend.

"That would be great if can you skip your meeting and meet me at the Anyway Cafe."  
Natalia knew of this place. She wondered why Lanes would go to such lengths to make her feel at home with comfort food from her homeland. This was serious. So she asks "What time Lanes?"

"Natalia, can you meet me by 5:30 tonight?"

There is rustling through what sounded like a day planner. "Lanes I can be there by six, will that work?"

"That would be great thanks, Natalia. I'll see you then."

They both hang up each thinking that this call was just that, out of the blue. Natalia heads back to her bed so she can catch up on just a little more sleep before meeting with Lanie. Lanie heads to her place to wash the days grime from her body and find something great to wear. Lanie has been buried in her closet for the last hour. She had one dress that would work. It was a short red number that really gave credit to her boobs. After finding nothing else close to being wearable, this was what she was going to wear to meet with Natalia. She went to her bathroom and applied her make-up, put on the little red number, and dabbed her favorite scent to her wrists, her pulse points and behind her ears.

Natalia woke to her alarm clock buzzing. She quickly slammed her hand onto it and as she came to some kind of conscious thought. _What did she want and why now after 5 years?_ She had hoped Lanie appreciated her meeting her and it better be worth her while. As she dressed she noticed that she only had time to get dressed and make it to the lobby of her building in time to catch a cab and be on time. Damn that girl.

Lanie sat at the bar. She was nursing a double vodka and tonic with a twist. She heard cameras clicking, people calling her name and as she looked towards the door she knew her friend was here. She noticed that the bouncers had stopped the paparazzi that tried to follow Natalia through the front door. Getting into the eatery she came over to Lanie and gave her two quick kisses to each of her cheeks.

"Hey Lanes, how are you, baby!"

"Nat, I'm livin large! Thanks for meeting me tonight."

"Hey, anything for a friend."

"Nat I am going to get straight to the point."

Yeah, I thought you would, what's up?"

"Listen do you remember Kate Beckett?"

"Yeah K-Becks, how could I ever forget her."

"Okay, do you remember junior year?" Lanie looks at Nat who is trying to recall that specific memory.

"Lanie, can you be just a little more specific junior year was so long ago."

"Nat, you and Kate in my room right after the party for Gamma Delta Pi?"

Then it hits her like a ton of bricks... "Lanes what are you asking of me?"

Listen, Nat, I know that you swing both ways and you recently have broken up with Pam."

"Ohhhh No! No, No No NO! I don't like where this conversation is heading!"

"Nat, listen it's going to be fine. Listen I know that you and Kate had a thing for about 3 months. You were attracted to each other, don't try to deny it."

"Lanes, times change and so do people. Are you serious? And furthermore, what happened between the both of us is private. Not for public knowledge. How do you know this about us?"

Never mind how I know. Just know that I do know. Our girl is hurting. She needs someone to re-connect with. The opposite sex has "fucked" her so to speak!"

"Let me guess, bad breakup?"

"Bad is not the word that I'd use. I'd go with unacceptable. He was caught cheating on her by her."

"WOW. Well, that sucks. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to take her out on a date, and if it goes past that which I hope it will, release some of that tension that she has been building up over the last six months. She is a wreck."

"Lanes, what if she likes what I do to her once more, you do remember junior year right?"

"Nat, at first she will resist you knowing that she won't want to be with another woman again. But after a few choice words from you and your previous encounter floating around in her head she will see things just a little bit differently. So when you bury your face between her legs, I am sure that she will come around. No pun intended! Just get her off and then see where she wants to go after that. She knows you."

"Lanes one day you are going to owe me...Big time!"

Yeah but if I do owe you, I know it will not be sexual in any way."

"Are you sure? Give me 15 minutes with you and those luscious breasts of yours and I'll bet you I can change your mind!"

Lanie's face went so red she needed to drop her face away from Nat.

"Nat, listen I love the vertical stick! I am not that type of lover, while I don't mind how you satisfy your needs, I'll never become a woman who pleases or needs to be pleased by another woman."

"I'm just sayn..."

"I know. So are you in?"  
Lanes, You know that I'd never let Kate suffer. Set it up and let me know where to meet her."

"Thanks, Nat! I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah...promises, promises!" Nat smiles back at her friend. She walked towards the back door of the eatery to try and escape the photo hounds.

Lanie left the restaurant feeling a little bit lighter. She thought that she would need to really pull out the big guns with Natalia. But she agreed without question. She really was a person who could see the bigger picture. Lanie returned home ready to give Kate a call and set up the chance meeting. She just needed a way to make it sound not so needy. So as she walked home she dialed Kate's number. Her first attempt went to voice mail. She waited 5 minutes and tried again just as she reached her place. She heard Kate's greeting and now she was getting worried. Never did Kate not answer a second call from her. She changed direction and stepped off her front steps and hailed a cab to get her to Kate's place. 17 minutes later Lanie was getting out of the cab and heading up to Kate's apartment. She knocked furiously but her knocking went unanswered. So she started to pound on the door. After about a minute Lanie remembered that Kate had given her a new key to the new lock. So she slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. If this wasn't an emergency, then nothing was. She walked into her empty place and she was hearing singing. It was a Mezzo Soprano voice that she heard. As she walked closer to the bathroom she watched as Kate was singing to an older opera that Lanie recognized. Lanie just stood there and leaned against the door jamb to the bathroom. Kate's voice was like being in heaven. It was so soft but to her it was so powerful in the same way. Lanie's eyes closed as she listened to Kate sing to her I-pod. She was startled when after about five minutes later she was roused by Kate letting out a blood curdling scream.

"Lanie, what the hell?" Kate screamed.

"Kate I'm so sorry. I tried to call you and my mind went into overdrive. I thought that you were in trouble. You never answered your phone."

"Apparently! Because I was in the tub!"

"No sweetie, I was really worried about you. I thought something bad had happened."

"Lanie, what did you need?"

"Listen, Kate, I need you to set aside some time next Friday to meet with an old friend."

"Alright, who is this friend and are you going to be there?"

"Uh-uh, no names and yeah I'll be there. Don't worry you'll like it...I promise."

Kate thought otherwise. "Okay, Lanie, where and what time?"

Lanie gave her the location and time and just hoped that Kate would be that pissed off when Lanie was not there and Nat was the only one in attendance...


	4. Chapter 4

Lanie gave Kate the time and place to meet her and her friend with a text message. It was a club in So-Ho. The Village Underground was one on the city's loudest and best clubs around. Great atmosphere and music. Hell, Kate should be getting out and having fun she was only 27. Lanie received a response back. Kate said that she would be there around 7. Lanie then texted Nat and gave her the same information. Now all she needed to do was to sit back and let nature take its course.

Kate was rushing around trying to find pumps to go with her dress. She had about 5 pairs in front of her but could not make up her mind. The dress was her favorite color. Purple. It had a slight shimmer to it and she loved it. Then making up her mind she went with her black Jimmy Choo's. She looked great. She felt great too. She went to her makeup mirror and applied her rouge, mascara, and some lip gloss. She was all set. She picked up a shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. Catching a taxi right outside of her place she made it to the club in about 20 minutes.

Natalia had reached the club before Kate. She knew that Lanie would not be there with them. She loved the club that Lanie had picked for them to meet at. Nat walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. Then made her way over to a really small table and stood there watching the door for Kate. About 15 minutes later Kate entered the club. God, she was stunning. The dress that she was wearing was perfect! The music was still at a low enough volume to hear yourself think so Nat raised her arm and waved Kate over.

When Kate noticed Natalia waving at her, waves of feelings flooded her mind. The ones that stood out the most were love, followed closely by hurt. Nat did things to Kate that she would never find in another lover. She had the power to read her feelings and Kate was foolish enough to wear them on her sleeve. The second she walked into the club she knew that she was setup. Lanie was going to get an earful in the morning. Seeing that Lanie was nowhere to be found Kate made her way over to Natalia.

"K-Becks," Nat said hoping that this would not scare her off.

"Hey, Natalia. Let me guess Lanie is not going to be here tonight? Right?"

"No one could ever pull the wool over your eyes. Could they?"

Kate walked directly in front of Natalia and drew her into a full body hug. They stayed like that until Natalia thought Kate was weeping. As she tried to push off her, Kate held her even tighter. Then she heard Kate whisper "No, please, don't let me go." Nat embraced Kate and put everything she had into her hug. Now that it was starting to become just a little uncomfortable for being in the middle of a club no less Kate let her muscles relax, but not loosing the contact that she needed from Natalia.

"So Nat, how have you been?"

Just as Nat was going to answer Kate, the waitress came up and asked Kate for her order. Kate ordered a bay breeze and Natalia asked for a refill. "Kate things are good. Right now, I'm in the city shooting a layout for Vouge. I have a place on CPW and I have enough cash to stop working today if I wanted to."

"Enough about me, How are you?"

"Yeah, well I'm not so good. Last week I caught my betrothed in my apartment with another woman."

"Kate, I'm so sorry."

"Water under the bridge, or over the tunnel, however, you want to look at it."

Nat decided to be direct "Kate when was the last time you were "with" anyone?"

"Natalia, I'm not looking for a repeat of our junior year, however, it was probably one of the best times of my life, but I'm not really seeing my life take that kind direction."

"Katrina, don't make me come across this table. Be straight with me, that's all I ask of you."

Kate could never resist Nat. She told her that it had been about 4 months since her and Peter (at the time) had been intimate.

"What! Are you kidding me!"

"Nat really, it's fine."

"That's bullshit Kate and you know it. I may not have a cock, but I will be getting you off tonight. I will see to that."

Kate cringed at Nat's last statement. Her mind remembers a day so much like this one and it ended in sweaty bodies and twisted limbs melding together in a night of passionate lovemaking. Nat was reaching for Kate's hand and before she knew it Natalia had left a 50 dollar bill on the table for the drinks they had along with a very generous tip and was guiding her out of the club. As they hit the sidewalk Nat looked back to Kate who sheepishly looked away. Nat tugged her hand towards the direction of Kate's apartment. It was cold outside and in 12 minutes they were entering her lobby with the feeling of warmth enveloping them instantly. Nat walked to the elevator and called the car to bring them up to her floor. As they walked to her door, Kate's hands were shaking too much to get the key into the lock. Nat gently took the keys from Kate and slid the key into the lock and opened the door. "Kate it will be fine. Please trust me." Nat walked into her kitchen and decided to put the kettle on to boil to make them tea and then returned back to Kate.

"Kate, listen to me. We will get through this just like we had the last time. We can be with one another and who knows maybe it will last a little longer than junior year."

"Nat, that's what I'm worried about. What if it moves to something more between us?"

"Well then Kate, we just need to take this a day at a time then."

Kate raised an eyebrow but nodded her head in agreement.

The next morning Kate had woke with a start. Thinking she heard something, she propped her upper body weight up onto her elbows then hearing nothing that could be considered a threat she just stared at the naked form lying next her. Natalia was a very generous and beautiful lover. She had brought Kate to climax more that she could remember. And Kate had returned the favor. This is where her mind was now...but why was she feeling so guilty? As she got up to head to the bathroom, Nat reached out her hand and stopped her before she could actually swing her legs off the side of the bed.

"Don't leave. Please just cuddle with me for a little while longer."

Kate could not resist the look in Nat's eyes. They screamed to her to do exactly just that, so she moved just a little closer to Nat and then gave a quick kiss to her lips.

"Nat I'm not going anywhere."

Kate had snuggled with Nat until she fell into a deep, deep sleep. She had moaned when Kate left and she knew immediately that Nat had missed the contact of her body. It was sometime around 8 am when Kate walked back into her living room and picked up her cell phone off the table and she can't really remember how it got onto the charger in the first place, but still she scrolled through her speed dial list and found Lanies contact info. Pushing send she waited for Lanie to answer.

After about 5 rings a sleepy voice answered "Hello?"

"You have some gall, Lanie!"

"Kate what ever are you talking about?"

"Lanie cut the shit, you know exactly what I'm talking about. How could you?"

"Kate, listen you needed to enjoy yourself. This split with Peter put you in a funk that everyone could see."

"Yeah, but Natalia? Come on Lanie. Really? You knew that I'd say yes to what she offered."

"So Kate, how did you meeting go? Lanie said to change the subject but was met with only silence on her end of the call.

"Kate?"

"Yeah Lanie, I'm here."

"So I can take it from your silence that your meeting went well?"

"You can."

Kate was now blushing 8 shades of red now, not that Lanie could see. She did not have the heart that tell her that this is not what she wanted in her life. While this night was a release for the both of them Kate knew that in the end, it would never work. So she fed Lanie a lie...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

 **A/N 1:** Kate's POV Before their date

 **A/N 2: See below for more notes**

Kate was still a little bit apprehensive about going out this Friday with Lanie and her "friend." So she was not totally listening to what Espo was telling her so she made him repeat it again...

Kate is listening to Esposito on the phone intently, sort of. While watching the movers like a hawk making sure that they only take what belongs to Peter.

"As I was saying Beckett, we have the suspect in the interrogation room. We are sweating him and he looks like he will break soon." Espo proudly says.

"Are you able to definitely put him at the crime scene, Espo?" Kate asks.

"Beckett, we have video proof that it was him arriving and leaving within our window. Outside building cameras show him going in and out." Espo states.

Ryan calls out to Espo.

"Hold on Kate…I think Ryan has something else." Espo says.

The phone is muffled for a second. Espo comes back on the line.

"Beckett, we found something you're going to like!" Espo gasps.

"Well come on Espo, don't keep me guessing spit it out!" Kate says sounding annoyed.

"Okay here's the scoop, it seems that the victim had a small desk cam on his desk. What it looks like is it recorded the whole exchange from start to finish." Espo tells.

"Was this footage obtained legally? I don't want to lose this guy." Kate pointedly asks.

"Beckett it was. It falls under the first search warrant we requested specifically looking for security footage." Espo replies.

"Great work boys. Do you need me to come in?" Kate asks.

"No, we got this covered." Espo responds.

Ending the call Kate is elated. She has damning evidence that her suspect would be going down for murder. The movers finally take the last of the cheater's boxes. They leave her apartment. She thinks to herself

 _ _"Another chapter closed."__

Closing the door, she decides to catch up on a Richard Castle novel. She pours a glass of wine then walks over to the bookshelf. She selects "Storm Warning" one of her favorites. Curling up on her couch she opens the well-read book and starts reading it once again. It has been a while since she had the time to submerge herself in a good book.

After reading half way through the book Kate fell into a light sleep. Before long she was totally relaxed and slipped deeper into sleep. She let the past events in her life ease away. She started to dream.

 ** _ **She is at a sidewalk cafe reading one of his books. She is about to order more coffee when as she looks up at the waitress. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices her favorite author walking across the street heading directly for her.**_**

 ** _ **"Hi," He says.**_**

 ** _ **"Hi, yourself." She says trying to act nonchalantly.**_**

 ** _ **"Would you mind some company?" Rick asks pouring on the charm.**_**

 ** _ **"Well, I hardly know you." She lies as his books mean everything to her.**_**

 ** _ **"Okay then have a great day!" He turns to leave.**_**

 ** _ **"Wait...please come back." Kate pleads.**_**

 ** _ **Rick stops then turns to face her.**_**

 ** _ **"I don't want to be a bother I can see you're heavily engrossed in that book. Who wrote it?" Rick asks.**_**

 ** _ **Kate looks at him with an impish grin not knowing if he was joking or if he is serious in wanting to know the author or maybe he wants to see if she would tell him who wrote it.**_**

 ** _ **"Well, this author is pretty good." Kate coyly says.**_**

 ** _ **"Only just pretty good…?" Rick says as he sits down in front of her.**_**

 ** _ **"Yeah he's not as good as Peterson or Connelly but he is a good read." Kate says with a bit of mischief in her voice.**_**

 ** _ **Rick is a bit perturbed by this woman comparing his brilliance to those other half wits. He is going to set this woman straight. Wait I do not know this woman's name. Well, I must remedy that immediately.**_**

 ** _ **"Well, I see. Let me introduce myself I'm Richard Castle." Rick says as he extends his hand to her.**_**

 ** _ **"Hello Richard, I'm Kate." Kate says.**_**

 ** _ **"Well, Kate, only my publisher or my mother calls me Richard, to my friends I insist that they call me Rick."**_**

 ** _ **Kate can't hide her giddiness and a very small smile graces her face as she shakes his hand. That's when she feels it. It is like a lighting bolt when their hands touch. Quickly pulling her hand back, he gives her a strange look.**_**

 ** _ **"Are you okay?" He asks.**_**

 ** _ **"I'm fine." Kate says then ignores the author to resume reading her book.**_**

 ** _ **"May I ask what you who are you reading now?" Rick asks seeing his face on the back cover.**_**

 ** _ **Kate slowly looks up from the book as she meets his eyes with a shocked look.**_**

 ** _ **"So you're not a fan huh?" Rick quips with a smile.**_**

 ** _ **Kate looks away shyly. She does not want to go into why she is a fan with him sitting right across from her at this cafe. He watches her as she continues to read. Wanting to tell him how much he has helped her through a sad time in her life with his books she pauses from her reading.**_**

 _ **"**_ _ ** _ **Rick, listen..." Kate starts to say.**_**_

 ** _ **There is the sound of pounding on a door. She thinks it strange since because she is at a cafe. The sound of the pounding only became louder and before long she is dragged from her dream...**_**

Opening her eyes, she thinks that this dream was so vivid. It is like she was right there with him. Shaking off her sleepiness, she gets up and answers the door. Checking the peephole she sees Lanie and sighs.

Opening the door Lanie walks past her without saying a word. After Kate closes the door Lanie gives Kate a look.

"What took you so long? I was knocking for about 10 minutes." Lanie states.

Kate looks a bit disheveled and sees how Lanie is looking at her.

"Okay, Lanie I was asleep… what's up?" Kate asks with a yawn.

"I'm worried about you. You and I did not leave in the best of places today you know. So how are you?" Lanie asks.

"It is nothing Lanie, nothing is happening." Kate says.

"Kate Beckett, nothing is going on in your life, huh?" Lanie probes.

"Well Lanie, we can't have that now can we? Kate asks sarcastically again with another yawn.

"No, I guess not so tell me what happened after I left?" Lanie asks.

"Okay, Lanie it might be something. After the movers left I chose to read for a little bit. Since I have no time to do it after a long workday." Kate confesses.

"Go on." Lanie presses.

"After reading, I fell asleep then had a dream." Kate says.

"And..." Lanie coaxes.

"I was at this outside this small cafe just reading and I met someone." Kate says.

"Ohhhhh Kay. Does this mystery dream person have a name?" Lanie asks getting a bit excited hoping it would be like one of her dreams with the fit firemen.

"Mystery dream man Lanie" Kate corrects.

"Don't keep me waiting in suspense, who is it?" Lanie asks.

"Richard Castle." Kate confesses.

"Wait, the Master of Macabre?" Lanie asks "…You sure picked a good one. He is so handsome."

"One in the same and yes he is." Kate answers hesitantly.

"Okay, what happened next?" Lanie asks getting more excited.

"Well, he introduced himself after I berated him about his writing." Kate replies.

"…Berated him…? Really Kate…? What did you tell him?" Lanie asks confusedly.

"I said two other authors might have been a little bit better than him." Kate says proudly.

"You did not!" Lanie said knowing how much his books had helped Kate through the rough time in her life.

"Yeah, Lanie I did." Kate giggles.

"Okay, girlfriend you have a strange idea of foreplay. I mean insulting him to his face? Please don't leave me hanging what happened then?" Lanie asks.

"You showed up pounding on my door." Kate states.

"Ohhhh sweetie I'm so sorry." Lanie says apologetically.

"You know that it was only a dream...right? So Lanie why are you here?" Kate asks.

"I thought you could use some cheering up. So why don't we go to dinner and drinks?" Lanie suggests.

"Lanie that sounds great. Let me get my coat then we could get going." Kate cheerfully agrees.

Just as Kate makes her way back to Lanie, her phone chirps telling her she has a new text message. Unlocking her phone she reads the message. Looking at Lanie after reading it and tells her...

"Lanie I'm going to need to postpone dinner." She adds sadly.

"What's up Kate?" Lanie asks.

"It's that case I was telling you about. It seems that while Espo and Ryan are very capable of conducting the interrogation, the Captain wants me to handle it instead." Kate says crossing the room to retrieve her badge and shield.

"Kate, he gave you a day off right?" Lanie asks confusedly at this sudden turn of events.

"Yeah, Lanie but this case has political undertones. I'm responsible. The Captain wants this done right with no possibility of this guy being cut loose." Kate says.

"Ok Kate, duty calls…So rain check?" Lanie asks as they exit.

"Sure Lanie…Rain check. Is there any place you need to be dropped off?" Kate asks.

"Sure since you are driving drop me off at my place." Lanie says. Then she thinks about that meet on Friday night. She hopes that Kate can get away from work on Friday. Kate nods to Lanie then locks her apartment. She drops Lanie off at her place, then heads to the precinct. On the way she starts to remember her dream and wonders why she is dreaming about him? Maybe she is just over tired.

Arriving at the 4th floor, she scans the room for either Ryan or Esposito. As she ventures further towards her desk the Captain pops his head out.

"I'm so sorry to pull you in on your time off, Detective. …I'll make it up to you." The captain apologizes.

"It is okay Sir. So where are my dynamic duo and where is my suspect?" Kate asks.

"Okay Beckett, follow me they are in interrogation room 1. Go in there and make me proud." Roy says as he ducks into the observation room to watch his best detective in action.

Kate takes a cleansing breath then enters the interrogation room with the folder Roy has handed her. Both boys look up as she enters. Ryan leaves to give her his chair. Kate looks apologetic as Kevin smiles.

"Go get him, Boss." Ryan whispers as Kate's head nods.

Kate turns toward the suspect then sits next to Espo. She only looks at the folder not saying a word. She uses the silence as her weapon. After she is finished reading she closes the folder then stares at him. About 2 hours in Espo leaves her alone with the suspect. At the third hour mark, her suspect cracks. She is successful in getting an ironclad confession.

Kate feels good. This is one part of her life which is in her control. She might not have a love life anymore. However, putting someone this bad away is a high all on its own.

 **A/N 3: I have been receiving a lot of guest reviews. First let me say that this story is my idea and I will take it where ever I want to go with it. It is a work of FICTION PEOPLE! So when you the guest ask "why it's all over the place" or another guest asks "what kind of crap is this" I say to you this, you can just read what I write and maybe then you will understand why I am going where I am going with my story, or you can find SOMETHING ELSE TO READ. If you don't like what I am writing, I am sure that some other author here will write something that you will like to read. I will no longer defend what I write to these cowards who review with guest accounts. Grow a set, create an account and then PM me and ask why I am writing this way. Until then quit your complaining!**

 **P2P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

 **A/N: See note below.**

 **A/N 2: Castle finally makes his entrance!**

Seven years have passed and her success rate climbs into the stratosphere. It actually soars. Her re-dedication and drive to her profession has paid off. She has the highest rate of case clearance in the whole department. The lack of men in her life has freed her up to bask in her professional achievement. She still gets nagged by Lanie over her lack of any man in her life.

Kate enters the precinct feeling pretty good this morning. She spies Espo on the phone. He turns his head toward her.

"So Espo, did we catch another case?" Kate asks as she sits down in her chair.

"Well not exactly, it's a kidnapping and it falls within our jurisdiction. We are doing most of the legwork for the feds." He says grudgingly as he drops the phone back on the hook.

The Captain looks out into the bullpen and spies Kate standing at her desk.

"Beckett, can I have a word?" He asks sticking his head out this office door.

"Yes Sir, give me a second." Kate says as she stows her bag in her desk and walks into his office.

"Detective Beckett I'd like to introduce you to FBI Special Agent Will Sorenson he is heading up this investigation." Roy introduces.

As she shakes his extended hand, he looks her up and down liking what he sees in front of him. All she thinks is

 _ _"This guy is such a tool it's pathetic and this is how my day starts"__

Kate got up then left the Captains office not looking back after the introduction. Roy looks over to Sorenson.

"Is she always like this, so standoffish?" Will asks.

"Listen, Sorenson, She is the best detective in the 12th, hell maybe even in the whole NYPD so lay off." Roy defends Kate's behavior.

Sorenson decides that maybe he was a just a bit of an ass when he gave her the once over. Though, He meant nothing over it just a bit of fun. He would approach her with his tough FBI facade next to see if she responds. Walking out of the office he hears.

"Tread carefully Agent." Roy warns as Sorenson leaves the Captain's office.

Kate is at her desk reviewing the phone records on the kidnapping case. He walks up to her desk. Then he re-introduced himself, this time with more authority.

"Hello Detective Beckett, my name is Special agent Will Sorenson, FBI, New York field office at your service." He says waiting for some sort of response.

Kate looks up from the records.

"What do you want...some kind of medal? I know who you are. You are the guy who is going to make my job just that much harder. So please excuse me while I try to solve this case?" Kate responds.

Kate returned back to the records in front of her. Then yet again he gives her another interruption, not hearing her clearly that she did not want him around.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go over the facts of this case with me?" He asks.

Kate again bristles at this unwanted intrusion.

"Agent Sorensen is it?" Kate asks.

"Yes, that's right." He responds hopefully he has gained her attention.

"Okay listen Agent and please listen carefully. There is a little 4-year-old boy that has been kidnapped from his parents. My only goal in life is to get this boy back safe and sound, got it? Anything else like talking to you is a distraction! It takes MY TIME away from finding him! Do you understand now Agent?" Kate says sweetly but strongly words her response.

Sorenson looked down at his shoes.

"Yes Detective, I got it." The Agent says.

Kate temporarily mollified looks at him again.

"Is there anything else Agent?" She asks with the vibe of go away.

"No that about covers it." He says contritely.

Ryan and Espo look to each other and in a whisper.

"She sure put him in his place." Espo says as Ryan just nods.

Since the kidnapping case was 22 hours old Kate decided to go interview the parents. She would need to be taking Sorenson with her because it was his case. She had a couple of questions to ask the Robertsons.

"Sorenson let's go. I need to interview the parents." Kate says matter of factly as she gathers up her belongings.

Ryan, Espo, run the financials on the Robertson's accounts. See if there are any discrepancies." Kate says as she exits the bullpen towing Agent Sorenson along in her wake.

"Its late let's go, I'm driving." Kate says in the elevator.

They leave the 12thwith Kate driving. Will thinks that he will be able to figure her out by the time they get to their destination. He again looks her over while sitting in the passenger seat. Kate ignores his presence. The silence in the car is incredible. He can hear himself think.

"Detective, are you seeing anyone?" Sorenson asks with much bravado.

Kate thinks to herself

 _ _"What a dick, only two minutes into the ride and he is already hitting on me again."__

She grips the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles start to turn white. She could not wait for this ride to be over.

"Agent Sorenson do I need to remind you that we are on a case right now?" Kate again speaks in a cold tone.

"Detective, I meant no offense. What's wrong with getting to know you a little better?" He asks as he started to try his smooth moves.

"Listen to what I am going to tell you and remember it. I am 'married' to my job. I have no interest in crossing the line with any man especially one who is in the same profession." Kate says as coldly as she can do.

"Detective what happened? I am actually very curious. Since, I think there is a warm human being inside there somewhere. It had to be traumatic to cause you to hide so much?" Will asks with compassion.

"Actually, Agent Sorenson, my personal life is actually just that personal and none of your concern. As for your information, something tragic did occur, it motivates me to want to find justice for all our victims! So please, no more 20 questions." Kate says with exasperation.

She did not even want to reveal that much of her life to anyone especially this clown. Though if she didn't he would be pestering her throughout the whole drive.

"Okay." Will says backing down then looks out the window for the rest of the ride.

\\\\\\\\\

After interviewing the Robertson's they now have a clearer picture of the possible suspects involved in their son's kidnapping. Kate and Will head back to the 12th to run down the new group of suspects. After running down all the possible suspects, they come up empty.

They leave for the night and return the next day. She barely got any sleep before she has returned back to the precinct.

"Espo did you finish running the finances on the Robertson's?" Kate asks as she enters the bullpen after getting herself a cup of coffee from the break room.

"Yeah, why…?" Espo responds.

"Bring it over to me and let's go over it one more time alright." Kate orders.

Espo gets up then drops the financials on her desk.

"Ryan, would you please bring over John Elwood's employment information?" Kate asks.

"Who is John Elwood?" Sorenson asks as he enters the bullpen.

"He is a maintenance man employed by the Robertson's nanny. She was left in charge of the boy before he went missing." Kate explains.

They all meet in the conference room to go over all the records. With everything laid out in front of them, Will gets a little too close to Kate almost brushing up against her. She looks at him then rolls her eyes. Just then Kate decides she's had enough.

"Espo do me a favor and look over these records and see in there are any small variations while I am gone." Kate says abruptly standing up.

"Boss where are going?" Ryan asks.

"I need about an hour of downtime. I'll be nearby. Call me with any breaks okay?" Kate says as she quickly exits the room.

Espo knew where she is going. He knows that Sorenson has tried the old bump and feel routine sitting at the table with Kate. It has not gone the way the fool has planned.

"Esposito, can I ask you a question?" Sorenson asks as if in confidence.

"You can if it involves this case, anything else you can forget about." Espo answers.

 _"_ Oh okay then never mind." Will says bringing his attention back on the case.

"I do have a question." Ryan says as Espo glares at his partner.

"Okay Ryan what is it, I want to hear it." Will responds.

"Well, This is a kidnapping right?" Ryan asks.

"Yes, the boy is missing and presumed to be kidnapped. What are you pointing at Ryan?" Sorenson asks.

"Yeah, Bro spit it out!" Espo admonishes.

"You are set up for a ransom demand right?" Ryan asks again Espo glares at him.

"Yes, that is proper FBI procedure." Will responds.

"How many kidnapping cases have you worked?" Ryan asks as Espo wonders where in the world is his partner heading with these questions.

Will takes a moment to look at Ryan's angelic face.

"Well, Ryan I've been part of 15 cases so far why do you ask?" Will responds.

"Okay so in your vast experience would you tell me why there has been no ransom demand? Don't you guys get them usually between the first 24 hours?" Ryan asks.

Will looks flustered then looks at Espo who shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, Ryan in my previous cases we did get a ransom demand within 24 hours. I do not know why this time is any different. I see your point, though, it has been 42 hours since the boy is reported missing. It does break the pattern." Agent says with pushing his hand through his thinning hairline.

"So what is the likelihood that we find the child alive? I mean this Elwood character is a registered sex offender. When they escalate then tend to kill any witnesses. I think that this is what has happened here." Ryan states.

"Bro, No!" Espo gasps.

"Detective Esposito wait, Detective Ryan is right. The likelihood of finding the child alive after 24 hours with no ransom is very low. We do have to entertain that possibility, however, grim it may be." Agent Sorenson sadly says.

\\\\\\\\\

Kate arrives at the morgue and waits patiently as Lanie finishes up her audio notes on the current body.

"Girl what brings you here?" Lanie asks.

What, can't a friend visit a friend?" Kate retorts.

"Kate Beckett, we both know that there are only two reasons you make an appearance here. First you want information on a body that's here. Second you're having a problem. I know that you're working a kidnapping case so the body excuse is out, so out with it." Lanie admonishes.

"Lanie, this Sorenson guy, he's driving me nuts." Kate relates.

"Why is he such a bother to you Kate?" Lanie asks.

Kate tells Lanie the story.

"The FBI has the lead on this kidnapping case and they sent a real cocky, full of himself, ass of an agent named Sorenson. Lanie this case is hard enough. There has been no ransom demand and we are already 42 hours into the case." Kate explains.

Lanie realizes the implications that this child could be already dead. She knows how Kate reacts to failure. It is never very pretty.

"Okay Kate, give me more." Lanie requests.

"This ass instead of concentrating on this very hard case has instead made passes at me." Kate says.

"Kate, why is this a bad thing?" Lanie suggests hopefully.

"Lanie you know me. I am not going to get myself involved in a relationship, especially with a guy who is in law enforcement." Kate says.

"Kate, come on give it a shot. Who knows maybe he could be the one." Lanie encourages.

"Lanie, that's not going to happen I won't have another repeat of Peter. That hurt too much." Kate responds.

"Kate, if you don't let someone in you will never know." Lanie implores.

"Lanie I don't want to go there." Kate replies.

"Why are you afraid he could be the one and you're going to let him slip away?" Lanie asks thinking her friend is wasting her golden opportunity.

"Lanie, even I have standards. This guy is an asshole. Just everything about him screams unfaithful. Maybe it's his eyes. What should I do?" Kate pleads.

"Well if I were you, I'd pull him into the janitor's closet and have my way with him. When was the last time you had a man in your bed?" Lanie responds.

"Lanie, that's not the point. Not every woman needs a man for sex." Kate recoils at her friend's suggestion.

"Kate, battery powered devices only last for so long." Lanie warns.

"I'm going to go, being unsatisfied again." Kate huffs.

"Kate, that's not my fault!" Lanie retorts.

"Lanie, I meant this conversation." Kate says with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah I know that." Lanie says with a smug smile.

Kate envies Lanie's life. Four years ago she made a stand and took control of her life. The man who wanted to settle his corporate offices in NYC actually called her for dinner during his search for his offices in the city. They hit it off and within months, they were engaged. They were married 4 months later and have been going strong ever since. She wishes she had what Lanie has. She briefly thinks about her time spent with Natalia, but she knew two things about her relationship with her. First she knew that Lanie had set up their meeting, and secondly while Natalia was a great lover Kate could not see herself going into something permanent with her. It had lasted just a little longer than the first time they had tried being together. Sure there was the occasional booty call after they split, but for the most part they had gone their separate ways.

Kate returns back to the floor. As she walks up Espo tells her what they found.

"Kate, listen, the Uni's…They found Elwood. The boy is dead! I am so sorry to give you this news." Espo says.

Kate feeling discouraged sits down at her desk.

"Detective, you did a basic behind the scenes job. We can not save everyone. Take the rest of the day off as soon as you file your team's report. I am so sorry this happened." Roy sadly says as he moves back into his office.

Kate holds back her tears as she consolidates the reports. She hands them to her Captain. On the way out she meets Agent Sorenson one last time.

"Hell of a thing…Elwood killed the boy about 12 hours earlier according to your M.E. He is being arraigned on kidnapping and murder charges. The DA will get him the needle for this. I know this is not the right time. I sure need a drink. Care to join me, Detective?" Sorenson asks.

"Yeah I'm not feeling too good about this either. I just don't want company. So sorry for your loss agent I hope you have better luck on your next case." Kate commiserates.

"Well, hopefully, the outcome will be a little better next time around. I'll see you, I'll see you around Detective." Sorenson hopefully says.

Kate just heads off to her apartment to sulk. Sorenson was right about one thing she sure needs a drink. She meets up with the boys and Roy at their favorite cop bar the Old Haunt.

"Well Detective, I really did not think I would see you out and about, especially not here. What would you have? I'm buying." Roy says.

"Sir I think I will have a stiff one…3 fingers of Scotch no ice." Kate says as the rest of the 12th oohs after she downs it in one gulp.

Kate feels the burn. Yes, she is sad that the boy did not live. Though as the captain says, you can not save them all. This makes her think about her mother's murder. Kate orders another shot this time she sips it as she walks around the room.

She gazes at the other patrons. She is interested in the corner booth.

"I would not sit there…that's his spot." the bartender says while cleaning some glasses.

"Would you like to clarify?" Kate asks.

The bartender points at the picture hanging on the wall above that booth.

Kate looks at the picture.

"My god is that…" Kate squeals.

"Yes, it is Rick Castle's spot. You know he wrote several of his best seller's sitting right there at that booth?" The bartender replies. "It is his spot. He believes that that booth brings him all sorts of good luck."

"You don't say! Huh, what a small world." Kate says gazing at his picture.

Kate downs the rest of the drink then bid her comrades adieu.

Kate wanders out then bumps into a man entering. Kate does not look up but continues on her way.

Rick comes in and notices Roy at the bar. He waves him over.

"Hey Roy, what are you celebrating?" Rick asks as he orders his usual.

"Not celebrating today Rick commiserating. You just missed my best detective. She seemed to be studying your picture." Roy adds since he is almost three sheets to the wind.

"Roy I hate to be the voice of reason, but I think you have hit your limit. Why don't I take you home? I'm sure Evelyn will appreciate that okay old friend?" Rick asks.

"Yeah you're right." Roy says as he downs his last drink.

Rick toasts him then downs it too.

"Come on let's go" says the older officer.

 **A/N 3: Many thanks to tvlover777 and tscott1224. I was not able to PM you tscott1224, but thanks for your support! I hope this is what you were craving! More Casket to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

As time goes by Kate thinks about all she has sacrificed to get to where she is now. She knows that she has made the right decision to cut men out of her life. The case with Sorenson has not only proved her point but it also has strengthened her resolve. Luckily after she said goodbye to him, he finally received the message. He did not decide to pursue her any further. She never heard from him again. That had been almost a year ago.

Her career has moved forward. Currently, she thinks about the next Lieutenants test. When she actually is given the test, she will easily pass it. She knows that her arrest record and her current evaluations along with her closure rate would guarantee her the well-deserved position. The only thing that scares her is the fact that becoming a higher up would take her away from what she loves doing the most...investigating.

She is driven, honest, and is the best detective in the 12th precinct. Her Captain has seen that look in her eyes when he has taken her on as his protégé. All she needed was a good shove in the right direction. Then let her thirst for getting justice for the victim's families to take hold. She has done all the things her late Captain had asked. So now even from beyond his grave he still is trying to mentor her. She remembers the day he has passed away...

Flashback...

 ** **It's only 5 months ago. She is sitting at her desk after receiving her latest promotion to Detective First Grade only a few months prior. She is still trying to make sure her Captain's decision to promote her looks good. She is looking over a simple open and shut case. That is when she heard him call her from his office.****

 ** **"Beckett, my office now...please." The Captain says.****

 ** **She knows he isn't mad at her by noticing the word, please. He is a man of habits. If he was upset that please would be another word altogether different. She walks up to his office door and knocks to announce her arrival.****

 ** **"Sir… You wanted to see me?" Kate asks****

 ** **"Ah Yes…Kate come in and close the door." He says motioning also with his hand.****

 ** **She enters then stands before his massive desk at attention. He looks at her with much pride in his eyes.****

 **"** ** **Stand down detective and relax…Please have a seat" he says motioning again with his hand at the empty seat.****

 ** **Kate relaxes then sits down. Her alert eyes are on her boss.****

 **"** ** **I suppose you are wondering, why I called you in here?" He asks with no tell on his face to give her a clue.****

 **"** ** **Sir that idea has crossed my mind. So Sir, What do you need with me?" Kate inquires.****

 ** **"Kate, what I'm going to ask you is nothing that has to do with the NYPD rules or regulations." He says cryptically.****

 ** **"Sir…What do you mean…Is this a personal question?" Kate asks again puzzled.****

 ** **"Kate, I have been watching you since you started as a beat cop to a 3rd-grade detective. Now, that you have made it to the big leagues. You are running your own team. I have been observing. I know this is none of my business, but have there been any men in your life since the pumpkin eater relationship?" Her Captain asked.****

 _ **"**_ _ _ **Oh, so it is personal.**__ _ **Then she recalls his words Pumpkin Eater like the nursery rhyme. That is a pretty clever way of saying Peter."**_

 ** **She thinks but lets her face remains neutral.****

 ** **"Pumpkin eater, Sir…?" Kate says having fun with her boss by matching wits.****

 ** **"Yeah well I knew that guy was not the right guy for you. Peter was his name right?" Roy admits.****

 ** **"Yes, Sir…Peter is his name. I hear he got married to that red-headed bimbo that invaded my apartment. I wish him nothing but luck. However, Sir, I'm not too sure why you wanted to talk about my love life or should I say lack there of one?" Kate asks.****

 ** **"Kate, listen to what I am going to say. It has a lot to do with this topic. Now while I can't make you see someone, hear this. Having someone in your life makes things go easier. Talking to your significant other after a long day or just being with a person does wonders for your soul." He says.****

 **"** ** **Sir…" Kate says as her Captain continues without acknowledging her interruption.****

 **"** ** **Kate having that kind of relationship keeps you grounded. It makes you see that you have a goal in life. So if you were asked to participate in oh let's just say an upcoming Lieutenants exam, then having someone to talk to them about it might work wonders for you." He states.****

 ** **"Sir I understand what you are saying. I would like nothing better than to have someone to talk and come home to. However, I've learned that the hard way. The job that I love comes between two people. I do not want to ever be placed between the love of my job with the love of a person. So I eliminate one for the other." Kate states.****

 **"** ** **I see your reasoning. However, you need balance in your life especially as you become a driving force within the NYPD. Now I am not saying you need a man in your life to get you there. Though, trust me it will make figuring things out so much easier for you." He says.****

 ** **"Okay, Sir I will keep that in mind." Kate says.****

 ** **"Kate, the test is in 6 months. I see no problem in your record preventing you from being advanced to the rank of Lieutenant." He comments.****

 ** **Kate shifts uncomfortably in her seat. She really wants to move up and advance then fears she will be just another paper pusher. It would take her away from investigating.****

 ** **"Sir while I am very interested in advancing. I am afraid that if I accept a promotion my detecting skills will be placed on the back burner. Using my detective skills is what I do best. It fulfills me. I believe Sir this advancement would curtail my use."****

 **"** ** **I see would you like to further explain?" he asks interested in her point of view that he himself struggled too not so long ago.****

 ** **"Sir, what I mean is that I will be in an office, taking calls and dealing with paperwork, the public, doing reports and dispatching other detectives to crime scenes, essentially a boss." Kate says. "I would not be out in the field using my wits to outsmart the bad guys."****

 ** **Her Captain realizes Kate has the wrong idea about getting a promotion. He needs to set her straight now.****

 ** **"Kate let me tell you something, the position of Lieutenant has many facets. You can be a Jr. tactical commander, a PR guy, and even a hostage negotiator. What I'm saying is that you don't necessarily need to give up being a detective altogether." He states.****

 ** **Kate is intrigued she never considered these other exciting avenues.****

 **"** ** **How so, Sir…?" Kate asks wanting to learn more.****

 ** **"Granted becoming a Lieutenant adds more responsibilities. Though, the advancement itself won't limit your time in the field. You have the luxury of picking and choosing which cases you wish to work." He says.****

 ** **"Thank-you Sir." Kate says visibly impressed.****

 ** **"Think about it and let me know what your decision will be. If you decide yes then I need to add your name to the list of candidates to take the exam. You are dismissed detective." He says with a wave of his hand.****

 ** **"Yes, Sir." Kate says as she turns to leave.****

 ** **She is thinking about what he has just told her. She walks back to her desk. She realizes that she has already made up her mind. Turning back to his office she raises her hand to knock. Before she has the chance to do so, Roy is looking at her with a stone face. Walking into the office, she steps right in front of his desk and studies him. His arms are placed perfectly in front him and in his hands is a copy of her service record. He is sitting perfectly straight in his chair.****

 ** **"Sir…?" Kate asks as she gets no reply she rushes around to the back of his desk.****

 ** **She tries to locate his radial pulse but finding nothing.****

 **"** ** **Espo… Call 911…The Captain is in trouble!" Kate yells out as she starts CPR with the help of Ryan as he rushes into the office until the EMT's arrive.****

 ** **They take over. After a few minutes, they stop and sadly shake their heads.****

 **"** ** **Your Captain is gone…I am so sorry for your loss." The lead EMT says as the coroner is called.****

 ** **Perlmutter arrives then the body was taken to the OCME. No foul play is found. Her Captain has died in his chair after he suffered a massive heart attack. There is nothing anyone could have done. The only blessing is that her captain died quickly with little pain. This example stays with Kate to this very day.****

 ** **Even then with all her reservations she decides to go ahead and apply for the honor to take the upcoming Lieutenants exam on that day. She would do it for Roy. He had seen something in her and she would prove it.****

"Boss…Are you okay?" Espo asks pulling her out of her memories.

"Yeah Espo, I'm just remembering some advice from an old friend." Kate states.

"Oh okay, boss…" He says still a bit concerned as a bigger brother would.

"Listen Espo, it's getting late and I'm going to head home. Tell Ryan to pick up the reports for that open and shut from the M.E. So we can file the final paperwork for the case and send it over to the ADA." Kate says as she gathers her belongings.

"Will do boss." Espo replies still a bit worried. "Boss I see you are reaching for your keys? Don't you remember your unit went into the garage to have some work done to it?"

"Oh yeah Thanks, Espo…can I catch a ride with you?" Kate asks.

"So sorry Boss, Ryan has our unit. He won't be back for another 3 hours." Espo says sorrowfully.

"Okay, I'm not going to wait for him to return. So I guess I'll just catch a cab Good night Espo." She says tiredly as she leaves him with a smile then turns toward the elevators.

Once on the lobby floor, she nods to the desk Sergeant and walks out onto the city street. It's a decent night out and rather than take a cab she decides to walk the couple of blocks to her home...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

Kate is walking up the street. She has so much to think about. She knows that moving forward in her career is the best path for her. Keeping away anyone who tries to get close to her heart would be in her best interest. She has built up walls around her heart to keep it safe. Outwardly, she appears as a cold shell of a woman. She hides her emotions away from just about everyone who would hurt her. Her original thinking is that if she dove into her job everything would just fall into place. However, there is a very small part of her mind telling her that she is mistaken.

A light breeze blows past her as she walks. Within that breeze is a pair of voices that seems to carry to her ears. She stops for just a brief second then looks across the street. She notices a couple that are sitting on a bus stop bench. She observes them for a second or two. She faintly hears their confessions of love. Looking away sadly she starts to move again. This is only about 5 blocks away from her apartment.

 ** _She wished she had that._** The small voice in her head said. _Wait, what?_ There it is again that so very small voice speaking to her in her head. **_She knows that there is no way that she ever could find a man like that one so full of romance._** No, what she needs to do is to take a long hot soak in the tub with a great glass of red wine. She continues walking until she reaches the street corner. Further up about a half a block she eyes a dark hooded figure walking ahead of her. She finds it odd because it is way too warm for him being dressed like this. Typical New Yorkers! The walk sign flashes green then she crosses the intersection.

The figure she sees has slowed his pace a bit. She is about 25 feet behind him. He looks confused as if he is second guessing something. She does not have a good line of sight between the figure and who or what is directly in front of him. Curious she changes her step to the left, just a step then she sees why the figure has slowed down. In front of the figure, there is a rather large man walking hand in hand with a small girl that looked to be about 7 or 8.

She could not make out any distinguishing features. The only the fact that the man was wearing a dark-colored sports coat and the little girl was wearing a light colored dress. As she continued to walk she notices the figure ahead of her start to pick up speed. He breaks into a run. Before she could act the figure has run past the man and the little girl then turned towards them. He points a gun at them both then ushering them into a very narrow alleyway to her right.

It feels to Kate that time has stood still. With what she has just witnessed, she knows she must help them. Though, her feet are frozen to spot for some unknown reason. Coming to her senses, she starts to quickly move up the street toward the alleyway. She is just about to turn the corner when she hears the gunshot. She takes cover against the wall. She quickly looks around the corner with her weapon drawn. She spies a figure running at full speed down the alley. Holstering her gun she pulls her phone then dials 911. As she was waiting for the call to connect she runs into the alley. She makes it mid-way into the alley and the man is just leaning against the wall not moving. The little girl is beside him. She is just staring at him with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

The little girl looked up to Kate.

"Please help my daddy!" she pleads.

Kate goes through all her training and assesses the situation. Moving past the little girl she came face to face with the injured man. The look on his face is of shock. He is grasping at his side. As he looked at the person helping him, his features softened. Now his look has turned to that of relief after seeing her in front of him. Their eyes meet then he knows that his little girl would be safe now. Without warning, he collapsed in front of Kate. The call she made to 911 has finally connected.

"This is detective Kate Beckett. I am out of the 12th precinct and I have a medical emergency." Kate repeats to the dispatcher.

The 911 operator asks her for the location and she gives them an exact location. Kate relays the location then hangs up the phone. As she does she faces the little girl who is very tearful.

"Sweetie, what's your name?" Kate coaxes.

Kate waits for a reply.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She replies.

"Sweetie it's okay. Do you want to know why?" Kate asks trying to engage the child.

The girl nods her head.

"I am a policewoman." Kate pulls her badge from the waistband of her pants and quickly shows Alexis. "So it's okay to talk to me." Kate explains.

"I'm Alexis." She says between tears. "Is my daddy going to be okay?"

"Hi Alexis, my name is Kate. Now can you do me a big favor?" Kate asks.

Alexis nods still crying.

"I need you to move right over there. So I can see you while I work on your daddy. Will you do that for me?" Kate asks.

Alexis nods once again. Kate pulls the semi-conscious man away from the wall and places him onto his back. She assesses his condition. His light blue dress shirt is already soaked in blood. He has an entry wound. There is no exit wound. She calls Alexis over to her.

"Alexis I need you to go over to that trash bin and get me some of those rags right on top of the can. Would you do that for me?" Kate asks holding pressure with her hand over the wound.

Alexis nods then returns with the rags. Kate inspects them. They are somewhat clean even for being in the trash. Kate doesn't need to worry about how germ-filled they might be. She needs to halt the loss of blood oozing from between her fingers over his wound. Pressing the rags over the wound after she releases her fingers allows the blood to slow oozing. In the distance, she hears the faint sounds of sirens approaching. She hopes it's the ambulance arriving first. Though, it might be the sector car too.

Kate wipes the back of her hand across her face. She gazes into his face. His face shows years of worry and concern apparently for his daughter and rightfully so. From what little she has seen, he has done a fantastic job raising her. Kate studies his face more intently. She knows that she has seen him before somewhere. He looks familiar. But she can't place him.

"Alexis, what's your daddy's name?" Kate asks.

"Richard. Richard Castle." Alexis says proudly as she begins to cry again.

Kate looks again at the unconscious man lying before her. She recognizes his name. Now she remembers his gift to her in her life. It was a very dark time in her life. His written word has made her see that there still is a light. You just need to put the past behind you to find it.

Kate thinks he is very handsome. He is a little older than her but he wears his age well. She wonders what his life has been since the book signing she attended. He probably would not remember her. She is just one face in an endless sea of faces. There were a lot of fans in line that day. Her mother has been murdered 3 years prior. It still haunts her to this day.

The ambulance has just arrived. Kate moves to Alexis to hold her lovingly. She has not realized that she has made this action towards Alexis. It felt so right protecting her at that moment. The medical team has taken over and has stabilized Rick. They load him on the stretcher then into the ambulance.

"Which hospital are you taking him to?" Kate asks still holding Alexis.

"We are going to Bellevue. It's the closest and they are first for trauma of this type." The Lead EMT says.

"May we ride along?" Kate asked as she continues to hold onto Alexis.

"No I'm so sorry, Detective, no can do. There is not enough room." The EMT replies.

"Okay, we will meet you there!" Kate says as they watch the EMT jump into the back of the ambulance then closes the door.

The ambulance leaps into traffic with siren and air horn blaring. They stand there watching as Kate raises her arm to hail them a cab.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

The cab ride to the hospital is the longest ride Kate has ever experienced. The fact is that she has Alexis with her makes her second guess her decision to take the girl with her. Kate ignores the patrol officer's offer to transport Alexis. Kate would not even entertain such a thought. She looks at Alexis' sad face instead. The small child is almost teetering on tears once again. She would not refuse this child this small of a task. Going to the hospital is the only thought Kate has on her mind.

This is where there are now. The cab is moving fast up the FDR Drive. After getting into the cab, Kate added an additional 50 dollars incentive to the fare. This is to get the cabbie to drive as fast as he possibly could. Kate is unsure what they will both find when they arrive. She silently wishes that he would be fine. All she can think about is the look he made just before he collapsed. It was a look of love she thinks first recalling it in her mind's eye. Though, the longer she thinks about it, it appears more of relief that someone is there to care for his daughter.

The cab screeches to a halt at the emergency entrance of Bellevue. The stop is so sudden that she almost hits her head on the Plexiglas partition. Kate gives the cabbie a scowl. She seriously thinks about not giving him the extra 50. However, they are here now and arriving safely. So not paying him would be a crime. Kate gives him the extra 50 then exit with Alexis in tow.

Kate marches up to the admission desk. She flashes her badge. That gets immediate attention from the volunteer reading some patients chart.

"Detective…How may I help you?" the volunteer asks.

"Get on that computer of yours and find me a gunshot victim named Richard Castle. He has been brought in by Ambulance about 20 minutes ago." Kate orders.

"Yes, Detective" the volunteer says scanning the information as the phone rings once more.

"Carson, Cass, Case...Castle, I found him…Here we go…" The volunteer cheerfully says then becomes silent as she reads the screen.

"This is a police matter just give me the information for my report!" Kate says.

"Right away Detective…He is in surgery right now. You can wait at the OR waiting room." The volunteer says.

Kate knows the route well being a veteran of many arrests that have ended in injury to the suspect. She then leaves the desk holding firmly onto Alexis' hand. They enter the elevator then exit on the next floor. Kate walks down the hall then to the left. The OR waiting room is quiet. She brings Alexis in the room to sit down.

The chairs are somewhat comfortable. However, if they need to stay much longer than 2 hours these chairs will wreak havoc on her back. Kate looks at Alexis. She is amazed how well behaved she is. The child is watching everything around her. She is taking it all. Her face has turned a little dark.

"Alexis, are you okay?" Kate asks." Now that we are waiting why don't we get to know each other?"

Alexis shakes her head then turns to look directly at Kate.

"May I ask you something Kate?" Alexis shyly asks.

"Sure you can ask me anything." Kate replies

Alexis thinks for a moment unsure of how to ask.

"Do you come here often?" Alexis asks.

"Why do you ask, Alexis?" Kate wonders what is going on in the child's mind.

Alexis now demonstrates her powers of observation.

"Well, you were easily answered by the person at the desk as if she knows how important you are. Next you knew exactly where to go without even asking directions. Plus you are sitting differently like you know how uncomfortable these seats are." Alexis points out.

"My…Alexis, those are great observational skills. So did you see clearly the face of the man who shot your daddy?" Kate asks getting out her pen and pad to note anything she says.

"No, daddy pushed me behind him. I could only see his shoes." Alexis answers.

You only saw the shoes. Okay, I see. What types of shoes are these?

"Well, they were like my daddy's. The rest of the bad man looks like my daddy does when we go out for a run in the park. His shoes were not." Alexis answers.

"Alexis that is fine police work. What would you like to do when you grow up?" Kate asks.

Alexis thinks awhile then gives up and shrugs her shoulders.

"Daddy says I should keep my choices open." Alexis says.

"He is right. So Alexis is there anyone I should call to come get you?" Kate asks.

"Yes, I think my Grams should come here. This is her number" Alexis says showing Kate her cell phone.

"Alexis, Would you like me to call her for you?" Kate asks.

Alexis nods. She thinks she might cry again hearing her Grams voice.

Kate takes the phone then calls the number. It rings a few times before a woman's voice answers.

"Alexis what a nice surprise…" Martha says as Kate cuts her off.

Ma'am, this is not Alexis but she is here next to me. I am Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD. We are at Belleview hospital. There has been a shooting. Alexis' father was shot and he is now in surgery. Is there anyone who can bring you here? If not, I can send a patrol unit from the precinct closest to your address." Kate says.

A shooting…my Richard…? Martha says as the line gets quiet then the sound of a body drop is heard.

There is some noise then a man picks up the phone.

"Hello, who is this? What is this about a shooting?" The man asks.

"This is Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD has something happened to Alexis' grandmother?" Kate asks.

"She has fainted the stage doctor is attending to her. What is this all about detective?" the man asks.

"I see. What is Alexis' Grandmother's name please?" Kate asks.

"Martha Rodgers" The man replies "…So I am her stage manager, Timothy Dalton. What is going on Detective?"

"Well Timothy is Mrs. Rodgers available to speak to me? It is about her son Richard Castle." Kate says hopefully.

"Martha is coming around…I have the power to speak for her. What is going on with her son?" He says.

"Okay Mr. Dalton, would you please bring Mrs. Rodgers to Belleview Hospital? Her son is in surgery. I have Alexis here in the OR waiting room." Kate says.

"Yes of course I will get her there immediately." Mr. Dalton says. "Thank you detective on taking care of our Alexis...please."

"Not a problem sir we will await her arrival." Kate says hanging up.

"Is my Gram's alright? I heard you talking with Tim. He does everything for Grams." Alexis says.

"Yes Alexis your grandmother is okay and is coming for you. So as we wait what about I go get us a bag of chips or"...Kate was cut off by Castle's name being called by a short balding man in scrubs.

"Richard Castle's family…?" The doctor bellowed.

"We are here." Kate responds.

The doctor walks over to meet them. Once Kate and Alexis are in front of him he starts to explain the procedure he has performed earlier tonight.

"So doctor what is his long term prognosis?" Kate asked hopefully.

"Listen to me, Detective Beckett, he has just been shot. He will have a hard and long recovery road in front of him. His liver is perforated, his left lung collapsed and he lost somewhere around 4 units of blood" reports the doctor.

Kate's face drops. She immediately looks to Alexis who now has tears in her eyes and shaking lightly. Kate feels she needs to get a better handle of her emotions. She needs to show Alexis that she will be there for her. Now is not the time to fall apart, even though she is only 8 years old.

 _ _"I hardly know this man...why am I feeling like this towards him?"__ _The damn voice in her head said again._

The doctor has turned to leave but Kate has one more question for him. Guiding Alexis to where he stood.

"Doctor…does he have permission for visitors? I would like to see him so he can see that his daughter is safe and sound." Kate asks.

The doctor is a bit hesitant but then looks at Alexis.

"Detective Beckett, I'll give you 5 minutes while he is in recovery and that's all. He will be in no condition for questions at this time. Do I make myself perfectly clear?

"Yes, doctor no questions at this time." Kate repeats.

"Good, I will assign a nurse to take you back. I mean it, 5 minutes and no more. After he gets settled into his ICU room then you can have the two hours that is allowed to family members. But that will not be for at least 24 hours." The doctor says as a nurse appears. "Nurse Seavers, take these two into the recovery room for only 5 minutes. They need to see Richard Castle."

The nurse looks at them with much understanding.

"Yes Doctor. Would you please follow me?" the nurse says.

"Thank-You doctor…" Kate says as they turn to follow the nurse down the hall corridor.

Alexis holds Kate's hand as they walk. Kate feels Alexis' hand tighten as they approached the recovery room. They turned the corner. They both approached cautiously. Alexis releases Kate's hand then gazes at her father. Kate bends over then gently brushes away the hair from Alexis' face.

"Sweetie everything will be fine, you trust me right?" Kate says.

"I do, Kate." Alexis replies.

"Well let's go see him." Kate says moving away so the youngster could see her father. Kate sees that there were so many tubes and wires attached to him. Alexis wonders if he was part robot. Kate looks at Alexis. There is a look of fascination not fear.

"Alexis, the wires and tubes…" Kate says but is interrupted by the precocious girl.

"Kate, I know what these are. They are monitoring my Dad's vital signs." Alexis says. "These indicators all say he is doing well."

Kate is impressed. Perhaps Alexis' destiny lies in medicine instead?

"You are right Alexis" Kate says.

Kate felt her relax just a little.

\\\\\\\\\

Rick is hearing voices but even in his current state he could not recognize who is doing the talking. He hears the voice talking to Alexis as he started to drift back to sleep. He tries to open his eyes. His eyelids would not cooperate. He tries harder to get them open a little. He sees only a woman with a halo above her head. Or what he thinks could be a halo. The light is so bright. She is absolutely beautiful. He notices that she is holding Alexis' hand.

He thinks he is dreaming until Alexis calls his name. With all his might he tries desperately to open his uncooperative eyes. Yet with all his effort, he is drawn back into the darkness. His mind slowly shuts out everything around him and he is once again sleeping soundly.

"Excuse me…you need to go…Mr. Castle needs his rest." The nurse says.

"Bye Daddy, I will see you soon, I promise." Alexis says with a wave then follows the adults out of the recovery area to the waiting room.

\\\\\\\\\

By the time they return toward the room. Alexis spies someone she knows well.

"Grams…!" Alexis says with joy upon seeing her Grandmother.

"Alexis…How are you my darling? Who is with you?" Martha says hugging her close.

She and Alexis hug as Kate and Mr. Dalton meet.

"So you must be Detective Beckett?" He asks. "Timothy Dalton Esquire at your service."

He says with a British accent as he holds out his hand.

"You are correct Mr. Dalton. I'm relieved you got here so quickly." Kate replies shaking his strong hand.

Alexis stops hugging her Grams then turns to Kate.

"Kate this is my Gram." Alexis says.

This was the first time Kate has seen the woman. As she turns toward her Kate immediately recognizes Martha Rodgers star of stage and screen. Her Dad never misses any of her performance. He even dragged her along to one. It was a very good performance.

"I am very pleased to meet the person who saved my son. Please call me Martha." She says as she hugs Kate.

Kate has not felt this way since her mother died. It was a very comforting feeling being enveloped in the older woman's arms,almost like her own mother's embrace.

"Well thank you Martha, I was just doing my civic duty." Kate says after the embrace ends.

"Pish posh" Martha utters.

Kate looks at the older woman as she continues.

"You went far and above my dear…I think I shall call Bob to have him commend you! You deserve a medal! You saved my son and kept my precious granddaughter safe." Martha says.

Kate feels a bit self-conscious. Though, what Martha says is true.

Martha now hugs Alexis again.

Kate feels it is time to leave. Alexis notices.

"Kate, where are you going?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis you here and you are safe. Your daddy is recovering. My work here is done until your daddy wakes up." Kate explains.

"Alexis, Detective Beckett has to save other people too." Martha says.

Alexis breaks away from her Grams wraps herself around Kate's waist then hugs Kate hard.

"Thank you Kate, for everything… My daddy calls me pumpkin so you can too. Will you come visit my daddy when he is awake?" Alexis asks.

"Yes pumpkin, I will visit your daddy when he awakes." Kate promises.

"Yay…!" Alexis says then leaves the embrace and holds on to her Grams' hand as they all depart. Alexis gives a very large smile and wave as they enter the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

The ride back home for Kate is an emotional one. She has really thought that she has placed men so far out of her mind. She is sure that this is the right course of action. Now after seeing her favorite author shot in an alley, it has her re-thinking her choice.

 _"_ _ _There is no way I can be involved with this man!" His station is so far above mine that even if I want to consider him it would never work. Not to mention the things I read on page six!"__

She needs to quiet the small voice of reason in her head. No, she has a path to follow. It in no way has her being involved with any man, rich or poor, handsome or homely, smart or challenged. No, she is in this alone. She likes it fine just the way things are. With this being settled she would return to the hospital then take his statement. She will work this case since it falls in her jurisdiction and that would be the end of it. Since this is not actually a murder but an attempted one she would need to clear the case with her Captain.

Getting ready for sleep she changes into her sleep shirt, removes her makeup and brushes her teeth. Walking out of the bathroom she eyes the empty queen sized bed and her mind goes to him again. Quickly pushing the thought out of her head she pulls back the comforter and sheet then slips under them. Within a few minutes she is fast asleep with her mind clear.

The shrillness of her cell phone ring wakes her from her sleep. Pulling the offending device from the charger she answers it.

"Beckett," she says in a sleepy voice.

On the other end of the line is a very distraught woman. She is obviously upset and with Kate still quite dazed with sleep all she hears is one long drawn out sentence.

"Ma'am, can I ask who is calling?" Kate asks.

"Oh where are my manners. I'm so sorry dear. This is Martha Rodgers. I'm sorry to call you so early. I still have the card you gave me yesterday with your number on it...There is an emergency. I hope you can assist me." Martha says.

"Alright Mrs. Rodgers what's wrong?" Kate asks going into cop mode.

"Please call me Martha, when I awoke this morning I thought that a proper breakfast was in order for Alexis. She was so withdrawn from last night's events. So I made her favorite meal. So I went to call her. There was no answer at her door." Martha says.

Kate did not like where this conversation was heading.

"I entered her room and noticed that the bed had been slept in but there is no sign of Alexis anywhere." Martha explains distraughtly.

"Okay Martha, give me about half an hour to get ready. I think I have some idea of where she is." Kate says praying.

\\\\\\\\\

Richard Castle has been moved to a permanent ICU suite sometime around 5 am this morning. His vitals are stable and his recovery is coming along very nicely. He is still on a mixture of drugs that keeps him asleep. The last round given to him last should be wearing off shortly. Over in the corner of the room sits a very quiet Alexis Castle. She has evaded the nursing staff and the security desk to make it to her father's suite undetected.

Kate has an idea of where Alexis could be. She first needs to end the conversation with Martha. The woman could talk to no end. Hanging up she takes a shower, dresses then heads to her car. If her instincts are correct there would be only one place Alexis would go. She is sure that she is not in any danger. She is a very astute little girl. Kate called her interim Captain then leaves a voice mail to explain the situation to him. She also asked Captain Miller if it would be possible to work the Castle case.

She arrives at the hospital and breezes by the information desk. The same volunteer was on duty. She had simply waves at the Detective. Kate nods at her as she hits the elevators. She exits then proceeds to the ICU unit. When she arrives at Richard Castle's room she noticed that off to the left of bed is drapery. Some of the drapes are pulled into a bunch behind a chair. It seems to Kate that this bunched room divider has a set of size 5 Stride Rite shoes peeking out at her from the bottom. Kate had to peer under the chair against the drapes to make sure. Kate feels the seat of the chair. It is still warm. Kate quietly removes the chair then slides back the drapes. It reveals a very teary eye Alexis Castle looking up at her.

Alexis looks away from her as Kate bends down to her level. Without warning, Alexis rushes into her arms and wraps her arms around her neck. They held each other for a while both feeling the need to connect. After a while Kate speaks.

"Alexis your Grandmother is worried sick about you. She has no idea where you were." Kate scolds.

"I know and I am sorry I upset her. I will apologize to her later. I just needed to see my dad." Alexis says.

Releasing her from the embrace Alexis solemnly walks over to her dad's bed. Kate notices how contrite her face has become as if she thinks that she is the one to blame herself for what happened in the alleyway. Alexis stares at her father and fresh tears cascade down her face.

"Alexis, may I ask you something?" Kate inquires.

"Yes, what is it?" Alexis responds.

"Now don't get upset okay? Are you thinking that you are to blame for what happened last night?" Kate carefully asks.

"Kate, why would you ask that?" Alexis answers defensively.

"Alexis, none of this is your fault. The man who shot your dad, he is the one at fault here. And we will catch him." Kate states.

"Kate, you don't know the whole story. Dad and I went to a movie and after it is finished I acted like a spoiled little brat. We were going to just go straight home and use the car service. I demanded that we walk to this great ice cream shop not too far from the theater." Alexis relates.

Kate just keeps quiet and waits for Alexis to continue.

"So we are walking up the block. I could see the ice cream shop coming closer into view and then that man runs up to us and forces us into that alley. If it was not for me being so selfish none of this would have happened." Alexis says tearfully.

Kate looks down and she could see the guilt in her eyes. It's written all over her face too. Kate is beside herself. This little girl blames herself for what some thug did. For now she relents. She would wait until Mr. Castle would wake up and explain the situation to him.

"Alexis, I need to call your Grandmother then tell her that you here and that you are safe. I will be right outside this room." Kate says pulling out her cell phone.

Kate places the call and Martha answers on the first ring.

"Hello Martha, This is Kate Beckett. I've found Alexis. She is sitting in her father's ICU room. She is consumed with guilt. This is why she left so early. She needed to see her father." Kate relates.

"Oh thanks heavens, thank you Kate, I will send Timothy right away to retrieve her. I am so sorry she has been such a bother." Martha says.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Timothy might be a family friend and all. However, I think it would be better if you came. You did not get to see your son last night. He is cleared to have visitors now." Kate says.

"Oh dear I have an early appointment. I will not be able to get there before 9 am. I do apologize, Kate would you be able to watch her until then? Martha asks.

Kate thinks her Captain would understand.

"Okay Martha, I will watch her." Kate promises as she hangs up the phone.

Kate immediately calls her captain and leaves another voicemail.

"Hello Captain Miller, Sir. The attempted murder of Richard Castle has a new wrinkle. A potential witness needs my protection. I will not be coming into the precinct until the security of this witness is done. I thank you for your indulgence, Sir." Kate says then hangs up and switches off her phone.

She knows the rules…Cell phones in the rooms can upset delicate electronics. Kate enters the room then smiles. She sees Alexis holding her father's hand. The tears have slowed a little. She is still a bit upset. Kate walks up behind her.

"I called your Grandmother. She will be coming to pick you up later. Right now you are under my supervision. So how is he, is there any changes?" Kate says.

Alexis understands and shakes her head no to her question

Rick hears that voice again. He can't place it. To him it sounds so familiar like he has heard it once before. He is slowly coming out of his drug induced stupor. He feels someone holding his hand and with all his energy he tries to open his eyes. He pops them open for just a second then closes them just as quickly.

Kate sees that Rick is starting to wake, then goes over to the light dimmer and softens the lights even more as in almost total darkness.

"Mr. Castle, it is okay now the lights are out." Kate reports.

The soft voice he hears sounds like one that belongs to an angel. He slowly opens his eyes once again. He hopes he is not dreaming and the voice will just disappear like it is an illusion. His eyes are now fully open and he sees the same halo around her head. Blinking a couple of times the halo slowly disappears and now he notices that it was the backlight from the hallway that produces the illusion. He takes her in halo or not. She is stunning. He has a goofy look on his face.

"Mr. Castle, are you okay?" Kate asks.

His answer is strained and is inaudible due to the fact that there was a breathing tube placed in his throat during the surgery. It still hurts to swallow. He points to the container of water and the glass that sits beside it. Kate retrieves it and pours him a cup. He takes it and then takes a sip. He relishes the cool liquid coating his throat. He tries to answer again and this time he is better at it.

"I'm fine, thank-you," He says still trying to find his voice.

He looks at Alexis and wonders where her Grandmother is?

"Pumpkin where is your Grams?" Rick asks with much concern.

Alexis drops her head in shame. It's Kate that answers him.

"Actually she came here on her own. She was worried about you, so she left your apartment earlier this morning and this is where I found her." Kate says.

Rick gives Alexis a very disapproving look.

"Alexis, do you know how dangerous that is? Any number of things could have happened to you on the way over here." Rick admonishes.

"Daddy I know. Though, this is all my fault." Alexis snaps back.

"Oh pumpkin this is in no way your fault. Do not even think about that. Look a terrible thing happened yesterday. We are still both here. A little banged up but I'm still here. So please put that thought right out of your head okay?" Rick says with much compassion.

"Alright, Daddy…" Alexis says agreeing with him.

Kate has been watching the exchange between father and daughter. She is drawn into their world. He is nothing like what the papers report about him. Maybe it is just a front he put up to sell more books? Whatever he is in the papers he is not showing it in front of her now. He is a doting father and it shows. He would do anything to protect his child.

Alexis has moved away from the bedside to sit in the chair to look at him. This is Kate's opportunity to get his statement. When she looks at him once again, their eyes meet and she is hypnotized by his stunning blue eyes. It's like they are speaking to her without even saying a word. She could not turn away.

He takes one look at her hazel/green eyes and he is hooked. It is like they are joined together somehow. There is like a connection there. He wants, no he needs to find out everything about her. They look at each other for awhile before they hear a throat clear. Alexis has returned back to her father's bedside. Kate face automatically blushed.

Dragging her eyes away from him, she turns into her cop mode.

"Right then, I am Detective Kate Beckett NYPD, Mr. Castle. May I ask you about what happened last night...?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Kate has been talking to Rick for about 25 minutes. She has a good description of the man who shot him. During the brief exchange in the alleyway, Rick had been able to tell her that the man wants him to turn over all his cash and his Tag Heuer Vanquish watch. Rick was going to comply until he reaches for his watch. The mugger must have thought that Rick is reaching for something else. That's when he fires at Rick and takes off running down the alley empty handed.

Kate has enough of a description to issue a BOLO for his detention and arrest. Looking back at Rick she is drawn to his eyes once again. She looks deeply into them. She sees what she thinks is concern for her. She tries so hard to look away but finds that his eyes are like magnets. Just as she is going to become deeper entranced in his web the only thing that rescues her is Alexis tugging on her jacket. She breaks her gaze from him to look at Alexis. She is pointing to the doorway and within seconds, Martha enters Rick's room.

"Ahhh Katherine, It's so good to see you once again." She says.

Rick lets out a sigh as he heard his mother's voice.

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Rodgers." Kate replies.

"Katherine, what have I told you? Please refer to me as Martha." She lightly scolds.

"Yes, Martha." Kate replies contritely.

"So how is our boy here?" Martha asks.

"He is stable and doing so much better" Alexis replies entering the conversation.

"Well, what other news is there?" Martha asks her granddaughter who seems to know more about her father's condition than anyone else.

"Daddy is doing so well that he might be able to leave here by the weekend." Alexis responds with a big smile.

Martha looks to Alexis as if not to believe her as Kate nods head to confirm her statement.

"Guys, I am right here in front of you. I was the one that was shot remember?" Rick says with much consternation.

"Oh hush you, I'm having a conversation with Katherine." Martha says.

Kate lets out a little giggle as she looks at Rick pouting like a little boy.

 _ _"I don't giggle, what's wrong with me."__

She looks at Martha then Rick once again. Now she knows that the papers have it all wrong. This man is a loving father, dedicated son, and best-selling author. She thinks that with what she sees unfolding in front of her this man if she has to guess probably doesn't even need the income he makes from his books. He just seems very grounded, open and down to earth.

Martha ending the conservation reaches over to her son.

"Richard, how are you feeling? You gave me quite a fright…If it was not for the heroics of this young woman here, we would not be having this conversation." Martha states.

Rick looks astonished. No one has told him how he got to the hospital until now.

Martha hugs her son then watches the interaction between the detective and her son. She's not stupid. She knows a connection when she sees it laid out right in front of her. She considers the circumstances then decides maybe she should just give them a little push and take Alexis out for brunch to see what develops.

"Richard, Katherine, Alexis and I are going to brunch at a great cafe nearby. So for now, we will say goodbye. We will be back when the evening visiting hours start." Martha says leading Alexis to the door. Alexis breaks the handhold to walk over to her father's bedside.

"Daddy, I love you and I will always have you here with me." Alexis says as she places her hand on her chest and makes a circular motion above her heart.

Rick extends his arms but as he does so he winces in pain.

"Alexis, no more running away even if it is to see me…also, mind your Grams. I love you too, more than you will ever know." Rick says as he hugs her.

Kate feels her heart melt seeing this loving exchange between Alexis and her father.

They walk out of his suite. Rick gives them one last wistful look then they are out of sight. Rick now trains his eyes on the beautiful detective standing in front of him. He feels there is a story in her eyes. He needs to learn all about her. So he carefully starts to put his plan in motion.

Kate feels like the inquisition will shortly start. She looks at Rick one last time and as she does there are those damned midnight blue eyes of his searching for hers.

 _"_ _ _How does he do that?"__

"Well, I should get going myself." Kate extends her hand in for a handshake.

Rick looks at her with a puzzled look. She would not possibly go now! He needs to know more about this amazing woman. She's tough and kind both at the same time. She has the looks of a supermodel, but she doesn't seem to care. She wears these amazing 4" spiked heels that make her even more statuesque. Though as amazing those heels are, he is unable for the life of him to figure out how she would be able to run in those when chasing down the bad guys.

"You know, Kate. You could stay and talk to me for a little bit longer. I will be lonely for most of the day and talking with a beautiful woman might just distract me to keep my spirits up." Rick pleads not only with his mouth but with the double whammy of his eyes too.

 _"_ _ _She was falling for him and there was only one way to stop this."__

"Mr. Castle as tempting as your offer sounds. I actually have a job to get back to doing. While I am extremely sorry for what happened to you, besides updates to find your mugger I think that our contact ends here and now." Kate professionally responds.

"Detective, are you sure about this? I would like to know all about the heroics my mother alludes." Rick again pleads adding the lost puppy dog look to the package.

It is a triple whammy, velvet voice, pleading eyes, and puppy dog pout. Kate's resolve is crumbling under this cuteness assault.

"Mr. Castle this is my choice. I will call you from time to time with an update on the progress with your case. I must stress this: it will be only in an official capacity." Kate says firmly as her inner voice is screaming loud enough to give her a migraine.

 _"_ _ _What are you crazy? Go to him!"__ Kate stuffs the voice back in her locked box.

"Well if you say so, if that's it then it was very nice to meet you, detective." Rick says defeatedly as he extends his arm forward to shake her hand.

His arm hovers for a second while she decides to shake it or not. Decision made, she takes his hand and shakes it. Offering a faint smile she hesitates but does not remove her hand right away. She feels a charge running up her arm. It feels like there are 5000 volts running up her right arm and heading directly to her heart. Before she realizes what's happening she breaks the handshake and retreats from the suite. Kate leans up against the wall after she left his room. _"My god the dream I had...that handshake, in my dream it felt a lot like that!"_

\\\\\\\\\

Rick feels that electricity too. He is captivated by this woman. He needs to find more about her. He has the right person for the job. He will call his old friend and set up a meeting for later today. Mayor Weldon. By the time he leaves he will know everything there is to know about her. He just wishes that she would see the possibility of what they could be.

Kate was just passing through the revolving doors at the front of the hospital. Having an all access parking pass which allowed her to park her cruiser just about anywhere she wanted, she walked across the parking lot and got in. She did not know what has happened. It felt like she is having a heart attack. It's weird. There is more than a connection when she shook his hand. It feels like a part of his soul is trying to see all of her. This would be her accomplishments, her pain, and worst of all her needs. She is having trouble breathing as she places her head on the steering wheel.

She stays like that for about 20 minutes until a security guard raps on the side window.

"Miss you need….Oh, sorry detective" The security guard says looking very sheepish. He should have recognized the police cruiser. She is here many times.

His apology, however, is unnoticed by Kate. She reacts with such fury.

"Why are you bothering an officer of the NYPD in her official duties? I should have your badge! Where is your supervisor?" Kate explodes.

The security guard backs away as apologizing profusely while leaving the detective to do whatever she would want to do.

Kate watches the guard trip over himself as he departs. She wonders where this anger has appeared from. This was not like her to get so mad over parking in a no parking zone. The NYPD has done this numerous times without question. She quickly pulled her shield from her waistband and exited her car.

The guard seeing her exiting the car turns and runs away. He could tell she is about to read the riot act to him.

Seeing him leave, Kate gets back into her car to start it, then drives away. She drives a short distance away especially out of sight of that guard, she pulls to the side and makes a phone call.

\\\\\\\\\

"Hey girl, it's been a while. How are you? Where are you?" Lanie answers very excitedly.

"Lanie I'm fine. I'm wondering if you had some time to talk. It's nothing really I just need some girl time." Kate says exasperatedly.

"Kate what's wrong?" Lanie asks suddenly very concerned.

"Lanie, there's nothing wrong, so do you the have time or not?" Kate hopefully asks.

"Calm down Kate. I can meet you at that new burger joint near your precinct...Remy's I think it's called. Let's say in a half hour?" Lanie requests.

"Sounds great Lane, see you then...bye." Kate says hanging up.

\\\\\\\\\

Rick has gotten the nurse to bring him the land line phone closer to his bed. It took some time but he remembers Bob's personal number. He dials it.

"Hello?" Bob says.

"Hey, Big Cheese do you know who this is?" Rick asks teasingly.

"Rick… Ricky is that you? Man, it is great to hear you…I am so sorry I have not visited. You know how it is being the mayor and all that. I promise I will stop by soon." Bob promises.

"Bob that is fine whenever you get the time is okay…" Rick says.

"Okay Ricky the pleasantries are over, why did you call?" Bob asks.

"Well, Bob I need to do some research. Being laid up in bed has given me time to think about new plots and characters. One character, in particular, is a smart savvy female detective. She is young and there is some sort of story there. Would you help out your old buddy and flesh out some of the details?" Rick asks.

Bob chuckles as Rick is perplexed.

"Oh, Rick you do not want any part of her! She is not like your usual conquests." Bob retorts.

Now, this has got Rick's story antenna peaked.

"How so Bob please tell me what you know?" Rick asks pouring on the schmooze.

Bob laughs again.

"Alright, Rick but do not say I did not warn you." Bob says laughing as he pulls up her service record. "She is Detective Katherine H. Beckett. She is the youngest to ever achieve the rank of detective in the NYPD. She is the protégé of Roy's out of the 12th before he died too. She is very dedicated and NYPD brass has their eyes on her."

"That is great Bob what about a family or social life?" Rick asks.

"Well, there is a bit of tragedy there on the home front…Dad's a lawyer but a recovering drunk. Mom's dead and out of the picture. It says she once had a serious relationship which went bad since then nothing of note other than several commendations. Speaking of that Martha called me. She wants me to award her another one for your case. Do you think I should do it?" Bob asks.

"Bob, if my mother takes the time to call you, I would take her recommendation seriously. In my case, I would. I would not be here without her heroics." Rick says solemnly.

"Okay, Rick that is good to know…I hope that helps you flesh out your character. I will be looking forward to reading your next book. I have to run Mike is giving me a signal. I will visit you soon.

"Bob one more thing before you go out and save our city?"

"Sure Rick what is it?"

"The H. in her name ...what's is stand for?"

Bob reopens her service jacket once more reads it before replying to Rick.

"Her H. stands for Houghton, does that help Rick?"

"Actually, it does thanks, Bob. "Bye, Rick." The mayor says as he ends the call.

\\\\\\\\\

Kate pulls up to the burger joint that Lanie has mentioned. The place looks like a dive. She hopes the food is better than what she sees from the outside. Getting out of her car she is surprised by Lanie tapping her on her shoulder.

As Kate turned to her friend she notices a look on her face that she has never seen on her before. Lanie is scared for her friend.

"Lanie, you scare the shit out of me. Please don't do that again."

The look Lanie has seen is gone in a millisecond. Kate is good at hiding her feelings. She has had years of practice.

As they both enter the eatery they are lead to a table by the hostess. Sitting Kate looks at her friend.

"Lanie, I need help..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

Lanie looks at her best friend from her seat at the table. So many things are running through her mind right now, but she could not quite put her finger on what is bothering her friend.

"Kate what kind of help could you possibly need?" Lanie asks puzzled.

Kate knows that their relationship has been strained since the day she has told Kate she has found the man of her dreams. It's not that Kate isn't happy for her. She did grow tired of Lanie telling her how her man is this and that. So this is why she is surprised at the fact that Lanie has agreed to meet with her.

"I need help...Lanie." Kate replies.

"Kate you already asked me for my help. Now, I need to know what kind of help that you need? Spit it out!" Lanie responds a bit exasperated with her best friend.

Lanie knows that whatever is wrong with Kate. It has a lot to do with the brief glimpse of whatever she noticed on her face. This is before tapping her on her shoulder then scaring her to death. Maybe there is something to do with her dad? Lanie waits patiently before opening her mouth then her patience wanes.

"Kate, is it your dad?" Lanie tentatively asks.

Kate sighs then shakes her head.

"No Lanie, My dad is fine and right now he is the lease of my problems, at least, I hope not. My problem is that something might be happening and I don't know how to deal with it." Kate confides.

"Happening with whom? Kate, if it is not your Dad, who could it be?" Lanie asks by looking at Kate with a confused look on her face.

Kate did not respond so Lanie continued the questioning hoping to figure out why Kate is being so vague.

"Kate, is it the job? Did something happen there?" Lanie asks as she is grasping at straws now not knowing where to go now.

"Lanie, do you need me to spell it out for you?!" Kate says more aggressively than she meant.

Lanie looks askew at Kate then turns a bit snippy at Kate too.

"You know Kate, I take time out of my day, I moved meetings around then place a body on hold. Now that I get here I hear this...NOTHING! I don't have time for this." Lanie says getting up to leave.

Kate looks at her life line about to get up and leave casting her adrift too.

"Kate…say what you mean! I'm not a mind reader! If you find your voice once again please give someone else a call!" Lanie says as she begins to move away disgusted.

Kate's hand darted across the table before Lanie had the chance to turn and leave taking a hold of her wrist.

"Lanie, I'm so sorry. Please sit back down and I'll tell you the whole story." Kate says apologetically.

Lanie looks at her friend then decides.

"Oh what the hell Kate I'm already here. You better not hold out on me one juicy item!" Lanie warns.

"Right Lanie not one item will be missing I promise." Kate repeats.

"So what has got you so screwed up?" Lanie asks.

"Well, Lanie you know of the guy I met at that crime scene?" Kate asks.

"You mean the tall, dark and handsome one you rescued? What about him?" Lanie asks.

"Yeah him. He's laid up in the hospital." Kate says.

"Yeah, so you went to see him? Is he the person you are having a problem with?" Lanie asks hoping it is going to get good soon.

"No I mean Yes…Lanie, will you wait until I finish my story? Please!" Kate says.

"Well you are taking so long I thought I should help you along a little bit." Lanie confesses.

"Oh Lanie, do you want to know this story or not?" Kate asks.

"Okay, Kate…Please tell it but be quick about it. I don't have all day" Lanie responds.

"Okay well it is him and he has a little girl her name is Alexis. She witnessed the shooting. She is under my protection. Her grandmother came to the hospital last night then retrieved her." Kate says.

"Okay, so what does this kid have to do with your problem?" Lanie blurts out.

"Lanie…?!" Kate says looking directly at her best friend then continues.

"Okay this morning I get a call from a very frantic grandmother, Alexis is missing." Kate says tiredly.

"So this changes from attempted murder to a child kidnapping? Was the child the target all along?" Lanie asks.

"No, it was not a child kidnapping, Lanie. I tracked down her down in her father's ICU room early that morning. She had traveled to see her dad. You see Alexis thinks this attack is all her fault!" Kate says.

"Okay so what happened next?" Lanie asks suddenly enthralled in this story.

"Well as I was talking to Alexis' grandmother Rick woke up." Kate says.

"Rick huh, so his name is Rick…Rick what?" Lanie asks.

"Castle…" Kate says in very low volume.

"What...wait a second you mean to tell me that you saved Rick Castle? I mean Richard Castle the author? Your favorite author you saved?" Lanie squawks.

"Lanie you did not say it loud enough I don't think the booth over there heard you." Kate hisses.

"Oops, so sorry Kate…I'm so happy for you…He is going to be grateful!" Lanie sing songs.

"Okay yeah maybe. Anyway, the grandmother could not pick up Alexis right away. So I called my Captain and got his voice mail again. I swear this new Captain is so hard to reach. I called my Captain to report that I needed to secure an eyewitness and I would be in later." Kate says.

Lanie looks at her with anticipation.

"So I enter the room Lanie I take one look at his amazingly blue eyes…We lock eyes then I swear we had a conversation right then without even speaking. His eyes are so captivating." Kate dreamily says.

"Kate, I have never heard of two people having such a connection so fast. So did you speak to him at least?" Lanie asks.

"Yeah, we spoke Lanie…His voice is like the smoothest red velvet cake I ever have heard. It is so rich, warm and…Wow, Lanie, he knows how it affects me." Kate confesses.

"Damn girl, why are you here and not sitting at the side of his bed?" Lanie asks.

"Lanie, you know why!" Kate hisses.

"Look, Kate, you have it bad…your stupid vow is just that STUPID! You have a once in a lifetime connection with this man. I've heard of love at first sight but damn girl you are the first I have seen showing it!" Lanie exclaims.

Kate is not hearing her friend as she continues.

"Oh connection is not the word, Lanie we touched and I felt such an electric charge run up my arm. I'm scared Lanie. What am I going to do?" Kate says.

"Kate, what did you do? Did you become stupid and rebuke him?" Lanie questions.

"Maybe?" Kate says as her voice gets very small.

"Kate out with it…What did you do?" Lanie coaxes.

"Oh all right, I told him we could be only meeting in a professional CAPACITY!" Kate says as she begins to weep.

"Oh, Kate honey come here…No wonder why you are confused." Lanie says consoling Kate who burst into tears now.

They stayed this way for a few minutes as Kate regains her composure. Kate excuses herself then runs into the ladies room. She comes back much more put together.

"So Lanie please help me out I'm a mess." Kate says.

"Well first we are going to hightail it out of here, then we are going to my apartment! We need to salvage your mistake. Girl, that is going to take time." Lanie says.

Kate nods then they get up pay for the meal then they go to Kate's cruiser.

\\\\\\\\\

Kate is silent as she drives to Lanie's apartment. Lanie has been on the phone arranging with Perlmutter her leave for today. Lanie opens the door. Kate stumbles in then sits down on the couch. Lanie gets them both something to drink.

"Lanie…I appreciate this I do…I need to get to the precinct. This is a mistake…The people of New York are depending on me." Kate says rising.

"Bullshit Kate! You are scared so what is your first inclination? Go bury yourself in your work! Well, the people of New York can wait for once! You sit back down then explain yourself." Lanie says pushing her down slightly with her hand.

"Right Lanie you're right…It is just that he is not that playboy that the papers make him out to be." Kate says twirling her hair around her finger as she speaks or thinks of him.

Lanie notices then sits beside her.

"So Kate, what are you going to do about this little bit of new found information?" Lanie asks.

"Lanie, you know how badly things went with Peter? Then there was that sorry jackass, Sorenson, too. I am not good at expressing my feelings towards another person whether it be male or female, present company excluded." Kate says pensively.

"Kate honey…You have not really burnt any bridges with this Rick Castle...yet. I think you really need to sit down with yourself. You should think about what you need in your life. While you might have been burnt in the past, times change and so do people. You included." Lanie says.

"Lanie he has a kid. If I get involved with him I will be a part of her life too." Kate says.

"Kate…you say that as if it's a bad thing. Just listen to me you would make a great mother figure to her if that's what you want to do. I mean she must like you already. You did save her father." Lanie points out.

"Lanie Yeah I did do that…However, I have a lot going on at work. The test for Lieutenant is coming up next month. I really want to take it. I am still working his case trying to solve that as well." Kate rebuts.

"Kate, what do you want me to say to you?" Lanie asks exasperated.

"Tell me that my decision to stay away from men is the right choice." Kate says not half believing her words.

"Kate honey…You know I can't do that. I have told you your short-sighted pursuit is stupid. I will not retract that statement. Lanie says stubbornly.

"Why the hell not…Lanie…?" Kate asks excitedly.

"Kate…You are all twisted up inside over this brief meeting with him at the hospital. You have never and I mean never acted like this before for any guy. This is special…So special that I think I am jealous that it has never happened to me…Can you see how rare this is?" Lanie argues.

"Lanie…I just can't…I can't put my heart out there again…It will just get trampled on all over again." Kate says with much fear.

"How do you know that he will do this? Those are fears talking. The Kate Beckett I know is fearless. Maybe he is just what your heart needs?" Lanie says proudly.

"Lanie please try to be at least serious here. He is a best-selling writer. He would never want someone as broken as me." Kate says summing up her condition.

"Katherine Beckett I will not sit here and let you beat yourself up in front of me. You are a strong, independent, career driven woman. Sure you put your career first but now that you have figured out what you want for your career it's time to satisfy what your heart wants." Lanie strongly and forcefully says.

"Lanie, I'm not so sure about this. What if we actually have nothing in common? He is so different." Kate says.

"So what if you do. You won't know until you try. Kate I am only going to say this once and once only." Lanie says.

"Okay Lanie, what is your vast wisdom you are going to tell me?" Kate snarks.

Lanie ignores the jibe then continues.

"Kate, take a leap. Make a move. Throw caution to the wind. You are the one who needs to take a chance on something that could possibly make you happier beyond your wildest dreams." Lanie says as she gets up to busy herself in the kitchen.

Kate has so much more to think about now. She is sitting on the couch trying to figure out Richard Castle. She is doing it so badly. Lanie walks in with two wine glasses.

Kate is on the phone. Her Captain has finally called her back. Lanie waits as Kate finishes.

"Well, what does Captain Iron Pants want with you now?" Lanie asks.

"Lanie we have had this discussion…my Captain's name is Miller, not Iron Pants, and sure he's no Montgomery." Kate says,

"You can say that again." Lanie says over the late Captain of the 12th. "Him I liked, this joker well…" Lanie says.

"Yes, Lanie you have made your opinion well known about Montgomery's replacement." Kate says.

"Okay, Kate only for you…to everyone else Captain Iron Pants. What did your captain say?" Lanie sweetly asks.

"He told me I am off for today and tomorrow. I have been requested by the mayor's office bright and early day after tomorrow. I am to be wearing my dress blues." Kate says.

"Dress Blues…what are you going to be doing at the Mayor's office getting a medal?" Lanie asks "So you are off I have a treat for you… here is 2006 Pinot Noir. I was saving it for a special occasion because it was a $90 dollar bottle of wine. But girl, I think we both need it"

Kate accepts the glass as Lanie pours it. Kate sips the wine as she ponders the pros and cons about Richard Castle.

Kate speaks out loud as the wine starts to make her mellow.

"Oh, Lanie Rick is so handsome." Kate muses.

"Well, that is one for the plus column." Lanie says.

"Yeah, it is…He is rich too which is not a bad thing…He could afford this type of wine anytime he wanted!" Kate says.

"Hell girl, handsome and rich too…definitely major pluses" Lanie says getting a bit tipsy herself.

"Yes, he is rich (not that it mattered to her)" Kate muses.

"He has the most beautiful blue eyes that seemed to change with whatever mood he is in. He treated me like I was a real person, not some kind of notch he would probably carve into his bedpost. Then there is that connection. Plus he makes me laugh, Lanie." Kate says laughing.

"Damn girl that is a triple threat. Why are you still here?" Lanie says starting to slightly slur her words.

"Well, those are the pluses…Now comes the negatives." Kate says.

"Well with those pulses what would you possibly have to think up to counter those?" Lanie says lying on her back.

"Well, Lanie… He has a child." Kate says.

"You are calling his child a minus? Where is your head at Kate? What I hear from you that she is smart, resourceful and very kind. What sort of negative is that?" Lanie retorts.

Kate continues ignoring Lanie's last comment.

"Lanie, I know nothing about him (only what she read on his fan site). I know without any doubt that he is a heartbreaker." Kate says.

Lanie does not respond except for a long snort then snore. Kate gets up then retrieves the glasses. She takes them into the kitchen along with the empty bottle of wine. She returns to find Lanie sleeping soundly so she places her in her bed. Kate is not that buzzed. She carefully leaves the apartment then drives home. She enters her loft. She gets her blues ready. While she addresses the sorry shape of her blues she thinks back on the conversation with Lanie.

"She says I am fearless…Not true…I can not afford to get my heart broken again." Kate says out loud to an empty apartment.

Kate looks at her blues then sighs. She would take the course that she has set. She would take the Lieutenants exam and get her promotion then think nothing more about Richard Castle.

/

Rick is still recovering in his now fully private suite. It was a big change from the ICU area. The ICU area was semi-open to give better access to the patients and he felt like he was sharing his room with everyone. Alexis is there with his mother. He is relieved when he sees his mother following in after Alexis. He was thinking that she has left her against his wishes. He would not know what he would do if something had happened to her too. Martha is talking to the lead doctor for his case. Alexis has wormed her way into his bed and is lying comfortably beside him.

Martha enters the room from the hallway after her talk with the doctor.

"Good News Richard!" she loudly announces.

"What is it, mother?" Rick asks a bit annoyed.

"The doctor in charge of your care had told me that you are able to leave pending one more test." She replies.

"What test would that be mother?" Rick asks suddenly curious.

"He wants to test your brain." Martha says.

"What…my brain why would he want to do that?" Rick asks with question.

"Yes, your brain darling. My god I can't believe that they missed this..." Martha adds.

"Mother I don't understand. That does not make any sense." Rick retorts.

"He and I can't imagine how on earth you could let that beautiful detective slip through your fingers this morning without so much as her contact information." Martha tells him. "So you must need some sort of emergency testing or surgery to revive your brain."

"Ha Ha, very funny mother, but you are forgetting one little bit of information." Rick says.

"Oh, and what would that be Richard?" Martha asks.

"I already have her number." Rick crows.

"You do, do you? Do tell." Martha asks dumbfounded.

"Yes, I do. She appeared in my room looking for Alexis. She also called you in the hallway when I was in the ICU. So by deduction, she must have given you her business card the other day right? Plus she left one after she interviewed me too." Rick says showing off he did not need any medicine or surgery for his brain.

He is as sharp as ever as Martha is suitability impressed.

"Why, she certainly did do that. That's why you are so good at what you do. It is especially true when you write your books." Martha says honestly impressed.

"Mother even if she didn't, I still have an ace up my sleeve." Rick confides.

"Oh, really Richard…do tell." Martha asks.

"Oh no mother, I'm not going to reveal my sinister plans to you. You just need to sit back and see what happens." Rick comfortably says.

"Well, then I see you have things well in hand. I think that Alexis and I will be going. She has school in the morning. I need to meet up with some friends. Will you be alright for the night?" Martha asks.

"Mother, I will be fine so. Please do not let my recovery keep you from living your life." Rick implores.

Martha looked at her son with a hurt look on her face. She was going to pursue a line of questioning with him but thinks better of it.

"Alright Richard, we will be by after Alexis is done with school tomorrow." Martha says.

"Good night mother." Rick says then kisses Alexis on the head. "You need to follow your Grams, now be a good girl for her."

"Yes, Daddy" Alexis says as she gives him a hug and kisses his cheek.

She gets down from the bed. As she exits the room she turns then waves one last time. He watches as they walk down the hallway and out of sight. He needed to think. There is one thing that he has his mind, Detective Kate Beckett. Now, if he could only convince her that there was something between the two of them, he was home free...

 **A/N: My thanks to all the readers that have faved and are following. Over 100 at present count! Thank-You so very much and I hope that you liked this chapter.**

 **P2P**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

Kate has her admission slip for her assigned seat in her hand for the Lieutenant's exam at the NYPD testing site at 1PP. She has arrived earlier than usual. This is always the case with any type of promotion test she takes. It is her routine. Some things never change. There is an added urgency that she scores well on this exam. She thinks back to Roy's words of encouragement. She would do her best to honor him by passing this exam with the best score. This is why she is here an hour before the exam is to begin. She begins to mentally prepare for this test.

The only problem is that she was failing miserably. She has been studying procedure, tactics along with all of the dreaded forms that are part of this position for 3 weeks now. The only problem she has is that she could not get a certain blue-eyed writer out of her head. Ever since her almost blow out with Lanie. She has rethought what she told her.

 _ _"Was it even possible to invest her heart with someone again?"__

She shakes to the core at that thought. There is not a second that went by that she did not think about him.

She has done the one thing that she said she would. She has kept him up to date with the progress of his case. While she just gives him the barest information to keep him at bay. She still tries to find other things to talk about. Since she has told him this would be a professional call he just takes it that way. She hates hanging up the phone with him when their conversation is complete. She was cold actually, a cold heartless bitch towards him. She needed to keep him from getting inside her walls. Now, three weeks later she is not so sure anymore that he did not get there after all.

She knows that he has been discharged from the hospital about three and a half weeks ago. She thinks back to that day. She has questions to ask him. Due to her spur of the moment meeting that day she would not be able to go and ask him herself. So she sent Ryan. When her meeting was over she is at her desk when Ryan appears at the precinct.

"Well Kev, what are his thoughts about the questions?" Kate asks hopefully.

"Well, I really hate to tell you this. This trip was a waste of time." Kevin says apologetically.

"Wait, why." Kate asks with a bittersweet look on her face.

"It seems that Mr. Castle had been released about 4 hours before I got there." Kevin says.

"Oh…well…thanks Kevin for the attempt…" Kate says as she feels the wind rush out of her sails.

She had every intention to go there to see him herself. She was unexpectedly pulled into that meeting. So while it was really just an opportunity to see him she sent Ryan in her place. She knows that he would be released soon but she has hoped that he would stay at the hospital just a bit longer.

\\\\\\\\\

Then just when she had thought she has him out of her system there was the phone call. It was about eight o'clock on a Saturday before the exam. She remembers the call like it was yesterday. Her cell was ringing with a ring tone she did not recognize. She waited for 3 rings.

"Hello?" Kate asks.

"Detective Beckett…?" The voice asks.

"Yes, who is calling?" Kate replies.

"Hi, Kate…this is Alexis." She says in a very chirpy manner.

"Alexis, please tell me that you are safe!?" Kate asks worriedly.

"Kate, don't worry. I'm safe and at home in the loft. I'm calling to ask you for a favor." Alexis says.

Kate holds the phone back from her ear. What would this child possibly need from her?

"So what is this big favor, Alexis?" Kate asks apprehensively.

"Well, it is not a real big favor…I just would like to know if you would possibly join us for dinner on the following Saturday Please, please, pretty please?" Alexis asks.

Kate thinks that this might be his doing or even Martha's to coax the girl to call.

"Alexis I am so busy. I am not sure I could make dinner with you and your family." Kate says trying to make an excuse.

Alexis would not be deterred by that plan as she struck back...hard!

"Kate pleeeeeeeeeeeease…? It would mean so much to my Dad, Grams and, of course, myself too." Alexis says putting on the charm.

Kate winces from the cuteness barrage.

"Alexis, did your dad or Grams ask you to call me to make this dinner invite?" Kate asks suspiciously.

"No Kate…actually they don't know that I am talking to you. I wanted to get you to agree to come then I'd ask them. Kate, I am going, to be honest with you. All my dad keeps on talking about is you. If you ask me I think he mopes around here like a lovesick teenager." Alexis explains.

"Alexis, what are you trying to do?" Kate asks suddenly frightened.

"Kate isn't it obvious?" Alexis hints at the obvious.

Kate thinks about the offer for a while. It is almost to the point that Alexis has believed Kate has hung up.

"Kate, are you still there?" Alexis asks alarmed.

Kate is drawn from her thinking.

"Yes, Alexis I am still here." Kate says.

"So what's your answer?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis, I will agree to this under one condition." Kate starts to say.

Alexis shouts "Yay" too loudly for Kate's taste. Kate returns to her train of thought.

"Okay Alexis, I will agree to your dinner invitation only if you first ask your dad and Grams. Then I will need to talk to your dad or Grams before I will accept your invitation." Kate says.

"Okay, Kate I accept your conditions. I will be in touch, Goodbye." Alexis agrees.

Alexis hangs up the phone satisfied. She now has much work to do to get this arranged.

\\\\\\\\\

This is where Kate finds herself now Friday morning exam day. Sitting and waiting to take the exam this morning. Somehow over the course of a few phone calls, she has reluctantly agreed to have dinner with Alexis and her family. The reason she has agreed is that it is their way of thanking her for being so quick to Rick's side the night he was shot. She first tries to decline. She did not know what would happen between them. Though, the invite is accepted. Now, she needs to do first things first. She wants to ace this exam. Then she would be able to concentrate on those dinner plans for later on tonight.

The double doors to the exam room open and about 34 candidates enter the room, Kate included. Each takes their assigned seats. The test starts promptly at 8 am sharp. The proctor stands in front of the test takers. Then he goes over the rules for taking the test. With the rules understood they are each handed the test booklets. The proctor has a stopwatch in his hand ready to click it to place it in motion.

"Is everyone ready?" The proctor asks as all the test takers nod yes.

"Begin." The proctor says as he clicks the stopwatch starting the time.

The test has a 4-hour time limit. There were close to 365 questions. Most of these questions are multiple choice. There is also an advanced math section along with an essay at the end. This counts for 40% of the candidates score. Kate is moving along pretty quickly. She thinks that she nails the multiple-choice part of the test and did so-so on the math. When it came to the essay she stares at the topic in horror, the question is:

 ** **"Who has influenced you the most in your life?"****

Kate has an answer but she is seriously reconsidering her choice. So with an internal struggle, she answers the only way she knows how. The proctor has clicked the stopwatch

"Please stop the test put down your #2 pencils and close your booklets. Now pass the booklets forward." The proctor says.

The officers did as instructed. Once the booklets are collected the proctor speaks again.

"Now please pass forward your answer sheets and any other stray papers used for this exam." The proctor says.

The officers comply then after the sheets are counted they are dismissed one at a time.

Kate gets up with the rest of the officers then exits the exam room.

\\\\\\\

Her thoughts now turn to this evening dinner engagement as she drives back to her loft. She needs to pick up a decent dress. She really never dresses up to go out because let's face it she has no personal life. She gets back to her apartment then changes out of her dress blues. Having taken a shower, she now looks at her lack of clothes in her closet. Having a thought she places a call to Lanie.

"Lanie, are you busy?"

"Kate, what do you need? I really will not go through again what I went through with you from the last time. I should never have passed out!" Lanie complains.

"Lanie, well the wine was that good." Kate says.

"Yeah, it was that good" Lanie agrees. "So Kate what's up?"

"Well, Lane I have a different problem this time I promise." Kate says.

"Different problem…? Are you sure it is not concerning that blue eyed man you are so mooning over?" Lanie asks.

"Well Maybe?" Kate says in a small voice.

"So you finally got your head out of your ass? Okay girl, what do you need?" Lanie says all bright and excitedly now.

"I need to go shopping." Kate says.

"So what sort of shopping are you anticipating? Girl, I am the queen of finding a bargain!" Lanie says very exuberantly.

"Well, Lane I need a dress for a dinner date. Will you help me please Lanie you are my only hope." Kate wheedles and coaxes.

"Who is this and what have you done with my best friend?" Lanie responds.

"Lanie I swear it's me. I'm not a victim of some alien body snatcher." Kate replies as Lanie laughs.

"Okay Kate I'll bite…what's going on?" Lanie says. "Do not leave out any juicy details."

"Lanie I took your advice and you were right I did have my head where it did not belong." Kate admits.

Yeah, Kate, I'm so glad that this has occurred. So tell me how did that happen? I know you were so dead set against it. What changed?" Lanie asks happily.

"Alexis did" Kate confides.

"Alexis was able to change your mind? Wow, well the wonders of cuteness never cease to amaze me!" Lanie says.

"Yeah, she is cute especially when she calls me to invite me to dinner." Kate explains.

"Wait I thought this dinner is with her dad?" Lanie asks.

"Lanie…will you ever wait until I tell the complete story…yes, it is with her dad and his mother along with Alexis too" Kate says.

"Wow, the whole family? Girl, once you decide on doing something you go all out, don't you!" Lanie teases.

"Yeah I suppose now what about that dress shopping?" Kate asks.

"Listen I will meet you at that little boutique down in So-Ho. You know the one I'm talking about?" Lanie asks.

"Yes, I know the place. You spend almost every paycheck there." Kate quips.

"That's the place. Give me about a half hour okay?" Lanie says.

"Sure Lanie, I'll see you there." Kate says hanging up the phone as she gets dressed for shopping.

\\\\\\\\\

Within 2 hours and with Lanie's help Kate has a killer outfit for dinner with Rick. She has about an hour to get ready then make it over to his place. She rushes home and gets ready. Looking at her watch, she has about 30 minutes to get to his place.

She quickly locks her apartment door and takes the elevator to the lobby. She looks at her doorman.

"Good Evening Detective Beckett May I call you a cab?" the doorman asks.

"Yes, would you please be so kind?" Kate responds.

"The cab will be here momentarily detective. I must comment on how lovely you are tonight. I hope this is a special occasion?" he asks as he escorts her to the cab which just appears in front of the building.

"Thank you, You are most kind." Kate says as she leaves him with a tip.

"Where to lady…?" The cabbie asks.

"I need to go to 5th and Broome in SoHo." Kate says looking at the address on the card.

"Okay hold on I'll get you there in a jiffy!" the cabbie says.

The cab takes off then arrives at Kate's destination. Kate pays then gets out. She looks at the building. It is from the outside looks like any other New York City apartment building. That is until she enters the lobby. She walks up to the concierge.

"Hello, I am a guest of Mr. Castle's" Kate says.

"Yes, are you Detective Beckett?" Eduardo asks.

"Yes, I am" Kate replies.

"Good Mr. Castle has left instructions. Please take the elevator on the left then go to the 5th floor. I will inform him of your arrival." Eduardo says.

She nervously rides the elevator to the 5th floor. When the doors open she sees she is directly in front of the only door on this floor. Stepping out of the elevator she walks up to the door. She tries to listen at the door for voices but hears nothing. As she raises her hand to knock the front door swings open wide...

 **A/N: To the guest who signed his/her review with the word "Peace." I am sorry that you will no longer be reading further than chapter 5. You are going to be missing a great fic! I disagree with your review on some points and agree with it on others. Since you have no idea how or what the "Guest" reviewers have left for me to read, there were other reviews that were downright disrespectful towards what I was posting, but since you did not post them (as a writer) you will never know what they said. I will always accept ANY type of review/criticism be it bad or good. To me I think it helps me do two things, first it helps me develop the characters that I am writing about a lot better and second it advances my skills as a writer to become better. The reason I wanted that guest to have an account was to talk to him/her. You can't imagine how one-sided that person is by NOT having an account. He or She can say whatever that they want and I have no way to respond back to them to let them to see what I am talking about within my own story. So yeah, my hands are tied! I'd love to talk to them and find out what their thoughts are but alas this will be IMPOSSIBLE because they don't have an account! But I can see your point of view due to that guest wanting to remain anonymous. Again I am sorry if you are no longer following this story, hey I have an idea why don't you PM me and then we can talk? Oh, wait...you need to create an account to do this...damn!**

 **A/N 2: To the Guest who shrugged at me, I am sorry about the medical section on Rick's release from the hospital. I'm not that good with the medical descriptions and what warrants him to stay in the hospital for that long. Your also right about Kate receiving the commendation. It was only a suggestion and she never does receive it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

Kate stands there at his front door. While she knew that Eduardo had probably called and told Rick that she has arrived, she still needs to get her emotional state under control. It takes herself a few seconds before knocking. When she feels little more at ease she raises her hand to knock...

The door quickly swings open. He is standing in the doorway. His eyes are immediately locks into hers. There is something there that she could not describe from any other man she has been with before. His eyes are piercing, it's as like he is x-raying her soul. Though, they also show much compassion too. It is odd but she feels that he only has eyes for her. Standing there he looks her up and down. She now feels very self conscious about her appearance.

 _"Wa_ _ _s this the right dress to wear for a dinner with him and his family?"__ She thinks.

Those thoughts evaporate when hears a voice from behind him.

"Dad, come on just let Kate into the loft already!" Alexis said with a bit of exasperation to her voice.

Alexis' voice did the trick. Rick immediately steps aside bowing and sways his arm towards the living room inviting her into his home.

"Kate, I am so sorry blocking your way into the loft. Please forgive me…Where are my manners?" Rick says apologetically.

"It's okay Rick." Kate says as she steps into the room.

Rick removes her coat then places it in the closet. He brings it close to his nose. The collar smells like cherries. As she passes by him she notices his scent too. She remembers it from the hospital. It makes her feels a little more at ease.

Rick returns to her side then does some reintroductions.

"Kate you know my mother Martha and of course you already know Alexis." Rick states.

Kate gives a slight wave to them both. Rick accidentally brushes against her arm. The touch is exactly like before, but even more so. Alexis and Martha walk over to Kate then starts talking to her. Kate is a bit distracted by that momentary connection.

"Katherine, I simply adore that dress you are wearing tonight! Who is that your wearing, Herve Leger?" Martha gushes because she is almost dressed in the exact same dress style only the color is different.

Rick is standing behind Kate now moves next to her side.

"Kate, would you like something to drink? Mother is having her customary wine before dinner. If you would like I would pour you one too." Rick asks being a very gracious host.

Kate thinks for a second.

 _"_ _ _I do have the day off tomorrow so just maybe one glass would be okay."__

"Sure Rick what Martha is drinking is fine with me." Kate softly says.

"Right…It's coming right up for the great detective." Rick intones in that voice that drives her wild.

As Rick leaves her side, she suddenly misses his presence. He heads over to the bar he has against the wall near the large picture window. He uncorks the bottle that Martha has selected earlier from his wine cooler. He then pours two more glasses and returns back to her. Handing her the glass their fingers touch during the transfer and damn she feels it again. It's the same jolt of electricity. This is the third time. Each time it is even stronger than the prior one. Kate almost drops her glass from the intensity of this mysterious connection.

He turns away from her. The he brings the bottle to top up Martha's glass. He walks back to her and asks her

"Kate, would you be more comfortable having a seat?" Rick invites showing her the living room couch.

"Yes Rick, that would be most welcomed." Kate replies then give a sigh of relief upon sitting down. She has not worn these pumps in ages. They are really beginning to pinch her feet.

Martha sits besides her. She shows much compassion for the younger woman. She sees the pain in Kate's eyes.

Martha is about to comment when Rick's voice floats out from the kitchen.

"Kate, please make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes." Rick's melodious voice says.

Kate sitting on the couch she takes in his home. It's nothing like she would have imagined from a page six playboy. He has an office off of the kitchen and across from the dining area. She can see into the office and notices a door that's closed. She thinks that's his bedroom. She takes in everything around her. To her back there is a set of stairs that most likely lead to Alexis's and Martha's rooms. But he has more than 5 rooms up there. Slowly moving her neck she inspects the artwork on the walls. He has some originals plus some very good copies hanging on the walls. His home is nothing like she would think. It's warm and very inviting, earthly tones cover the walls.

Then she smells the delicious aromas wafting in from the kitchen. Whatever he is making causes her stomach to growl. Martha notices with a rye quip.

"So Katherine, you must be starving…Don't you ever eat? I know silly actresses who subsist on mostly crest water leaves and water. Those poor dears just do not know how to eat." Martha says "I hope you ignore such superficialities and dig in. We do not want to see you leave the table hungry."

Kate is momentarily distracted until she wants to identify these wonderful smells.

"Mother, please…leave our guest alone. She is a police detective not one of those waif's you call a starlet. I am sure she knows how to eat." Rick warns from the kitchen.

Kate is charmed by Rick's quick response to his Mother's inquiries. She has always had to fight her own battles. Rick doing so is quite endearing. Rick's bonus points keep adding up more and more in the plus colum.

"So what are you cooking for dinner, Rick?" Kate asks changing the topic for the moment.

"Ahhh Kate you are in for a culinary treat tonight. For starters we are having a grilled shrimp cocktail. Then I have a tomato basil soup along with an Arugula salad and white wine vinaigrette. Now for the main course I have prepared a roasted chicken breast with mashed potatoes. And for dessert I have flourless chocolate torte. In all it's your basic five course meal." Rick says proudly.

Kate is impressed…

 _"_ _ _He can cook a gourmet meal too? Why has this guy been snapped up long ago?"__ Kate thinks.

Her thoughts are disrupted when Alexis pipes up.

"Kate, I helped in these preparations too. I did the salad and placed the chicken in the oven." Alexis says proudly as Rick beams at her from the kitchen island counter.

"Yes you did Pumpkin. You will be a top flight chef once I am finished with your instructions." Rick says bending down to kiss his Sous Chef on the head.

Kate is very impressed.

"Rick there is nothing basic about this dinner. How long have you been preparing this gourmet meal?" Kate finally asks.

"Kate, please it's nothing really. I just hope that you'll enjoy everything that I have made." Rick says preening a bit.

"Well Rick it sounds great and I am really very hungry." Kate comments.

"Well that's good, Kate. All I ask is that you have brought your appetite." Rick intones as he plates up the meal and Alexis delivers them to the table.

Martha and Alexis take their seats at the table as the first course is before them.

"Kate, would you please mind sitting here?" Rick asks.

Kate gets up from the couch and Rick pulls out her chair then gently pushes her to the table. They make everyday conversation during the meal. Before long the main course is brought out. Kate cuts into the chicken. She is amazed at how tender and juicy it is. A slight moan escapes her throat and Rick immediately is aware of that sound. He looks at Kate. She is eating with her eyes closed.

"Rick, this chicken is absolutely amazing." Kate raves.

Well Katherine, I am glad you proved me wrong…You do know how to eat." Martha quips.

Rick looks sternly at his mother then continues to look at Kate.

"Well Kate, I'm pleased my cooking has given you the opportunity to voice your delight...so to speak." Rick says with much honesty plus a bit of double entendre.

Kate's face immediately started to turn crimson red at Rick's comment. It is true this man could cook! Finishing her mouthful of chicken she reopens her eyes and his locks once again with hers. It again feels like he is gazing into her very soul. She rips away her gaze then takes another bite. She glances at him once more.

"Detective, may please I say that you look very stunning tonight." Rick says complimenting her.

"Rick… Please call me Kate…I am off duty now so first names please." Kate insists.

Okay Kate, would you like another glass of wine?" Rick asks holding the bottle toward her.

"I don't know Rick, I already had one." Kate reluctantly declines.

"Richard, I would love another top up if you would please." Martha requests as Rick moves to fill her glass.

Once satisfied, Martha looks at Kate.

"Katherine, please indulge yourself in life's little pleasures. It will never hurt." Martha says raising her glass to take a sip.

Kate gazes at the older woman and decides she is right. It would not hurt her to drink one more glass, besides she does deserve it she had a hard day.

"Well Rick, would you pour just one more glass please." Kate says locking eyes on his blue ones again.

"It would be my pleasure Kate" Rick again intones.

Dinner is just about finished. Rick and Alexis start clearing the dishes from the table. Kate hears Alexis giggling from inside the kitchen. She wonders why. They return back to the table with each of them carrying two plates of the chocolate torte. Alexis places the sinfully looking dessert in front of Kate and Rick places one in front of Martha. They then sit down as Alexis giggles once again. They all start enjoying the torte. Kate tastes one bite and as soon as it touches her lips that moan reappears. It is an exquisite taste, one to die for. It is a taste she has never experienced before now. Alexis is almost laughing.

"Okay Alexis, what's so funny?" Kate asks a bit perplexed.

Alexis looks at her dad then he nods yes to her.

"Kate please…Do not take this the wrong way. We have a confession to make." Alexis says.

"Oh, what way is that Alexis?" Kate asks confused since this whole meal was simply marvelous.

"Well it's like this. My dad really did cook most of the meal tonight. However, as much as he wants to make a good impression on you, he fails in one key item." Alexis chortles.

"Oh Alexis do tell?" Kate asks intrigued.

 _"_ _ _Maybe Rick is not that perfect after all"__ she thinks as Alexis continues her story.

"So he tries very hard to make the torte. However, He let it stand too long in the oven and it came out terrible. He has a disaster on his hand. So Kate do you know of the little Italian bistro down the block?" Alexis asks.

"Yes I know of it. I passed it on the way over here. Why?" Kate asks

"Well let's just say that they deliver so that disaster was averted." Rick quips ending the story as everyone had a huge grin on their face.

Well played, Richard!" Martha says. "Bravo, having your quick thinking improves this meal immensely."

Kate re-evaluates Rick's position once again.

"Rick, that is very clever indeed. I think this evening is great. I haven't had a meal this good well since..." Kate says as her thoughts trailed off.

She thinks back to when her mother had made a meal this delicious. Kate looks a bit sad. Martha and Rick notice immediately.

"Kate what's wrong?" Rick asks alarmed at his guest's sudden change in her manner.

Rick realizes immediately what is wrong.

"You are thinking about your mother?" Rick asks politely.

Kate is startled Rick is so perceptive and it is a bit frightening.

Kate nods her head in agreement.

Martha immediately rushes over to pull the younger woman into a hug. She escorts her over to the couch where Martha's ministrations continue.

Kate did not want to bring this delightful evening down. However, being enveloped in the older woman's arms brings much comfort to her well being.

Rick shoos Alexis away to remove the last of the dishes. He wants Kate to retain as much dignity as possible upon breaking down in front of them. Rick keeps Alexis busy.

"Dad, what is wrong with Kate?" Alexis asks.

"You know how much you miss having your mother here?" Rick softly asks.

"Yeah, I know now nothing I will ever do will make her come back." Alexis says sadly.

"Well, the same is for Kate…She misses her mom too. I think we should leave her in your Grams care for the moment. Why don't you go upstairs then get ready for bed and I will be up there in a moment." Rick says.

"Yes daddy," Alexis says as she scoots upstairs.

Rick watches her ascend the stairs then glances back at Kate and Martha. They have not budged. Rick busily cleans up the kitchen. He then climbs the stairs.

He reads a short story then tucks Alexis in bed. Then before he leaves Alexis speaks.

"Dad, I hope Kate is all right." Alexis says "I do know Grams is an expert at giving hugs. She always makes me feel better."

"Yes your Grams is very magical that way." Rick says. "Good night Pumpkin."

"Good night Daddy please tell Kate it is not bad to be sad. Oh and daddy I really like her she is so nice!" Alexis says as she rolls over to fall asleep.

Rick shuts off the light and closes the door then meets Martha in the hall way.

"Richard, do not embarrass the poor dear. Martha scolds.

"I would not think of it, mother. Where is Kate?" Rick retorts.

"I left her in the downstairs' bathroom. She is putting herself together." Martha says.

Rick leaves the second floor and descends the stairs to emerge on the first. He looks around then spies her leaving the bathroom. Her eyes are still a bit puffy though. She still is very beautiful. She spies Rick.

"You must think of me being a horrible guest." Kate says.

"No Kate I do not as Alexis tells me to tell you…It is okay to be sad and miss someone who is no longer with you." Rick says with much compassion.

"Your daughter is wise beyond her years. That is very good advice." Kate says staring into his blue eyes so filled with compassion.

"Yes that she is 10 going on 40." Rick quips which makes Kate laugh then smile.

Rick feels good about Kate smiling again. He is too much of a gentleman to ask about Kate's story. He knows it must be a good one in richness but a sad one as well.

"Rick I really must go. Well as much as I liked this food and company I think it's time I should leave." Kate says looking into his understanding eyes.

"Yes I am sure this has been a very emotional one. However, I like you very much Kate. If you ever wish to talk or just hang out. My door is very much open to you." Rick says with much passion as Rick brings her coat to her then kisses her hand.

"…until our next meeting Detective." Rick says as he opens the door…


	15. Chapter 15

Kate gets home still a bit shaken but the memory of being comforted by Martha's strong arms relaxes her. Her phone alerts her to a new text message. She is surprised by a text.

 **"** ** **Did you make it home alright?"****

Kate smiles then pulls in and bites her lower lip, then responds.

 **"** ** **Yeah I made it thanks for your concern."****

Kate types.

 **"** ** **That's great…Alexis is a bit sad though"****

Rick responds.

Kate wonders what happened.

 **"** ** **Why?"****

The answer was swift in reply.

 **"** ** **She wanted you to stay for a movie too, something about "Twilight"?"****

Rick types.

Kate thinks for a moment.

 **"** ** **You should tell her we will do it on the next family night"****

Kate giggles out loud.

 **"** ** **So you want to try this again?"****

Rick responds quickly.

 **"** ** **Oh yes…other than my breakdown I had a perfect time Rick!"****

Kate types biting on both of her lips now.

 **"** ** **Great when will that be?"****

Rick quickly types.

Kate thinks a moment.

 **"** ** **My next time off is scheduled for four days from today…is that good for you?"****

Kate again giggles...nervously hoping he will respond in the positive.

 **"Four days** ** **is fine Kate…I'll will tell Alexis. You have really made an impression on her. I'll see you then…Please have pleasant dreams."****

Rick types.

 **"** ** **Great it is a date"****

Kate writes back. Rick quickly responds with an emoticon a smiley face.

Kate takes off her dress, carefully hangs it up and then gets ready for bed. She can not wait to share this earth shaking event with Lanie.

\\\\\\\\\

Three days later…Kate has lost any leads to the mysterious shooter. She was called into the Captain's office.

"Detective Beckett, it has come to my attention you have exhausted all your leads on the Castle attempted murder case?" He asks.

"Yes, Captain it seems the suspect runs across a traffic camera then disappears out of view of any camera in the area. Canvassing the area turned up no leads. He just vanished." Kate says a bit discouragedly.

"Listen up Detective we can not find all the criminals…put it in the cold case file now. As of now any new cases that come your team is the first up." He orders.

"Yes Sir" Kate responds then exits the office.

Kate sits down at her desk then looks over at her partners.

"Guys it's over…pack up this case it's heading to the unsolved ones" Kate orders.

"Boss we just got…" Ryan says.

"Ryan I know you are trying to help…Iron Pants in there has sent word by me. It's over…pack it up." Kate orders.

The boys look at each other…they know that Kate never likes to admit defeat. So they busily pack up all the files and box it up neatly. Espo takes it downstairs to the archive.

Kate sits at her desk as her phone chimes. Kate opens the snap chat app and she sees a short video of a chimp offering her a banana. The caption reads:

 **"Thi** ** **s is for you!"****

Kate smiles for the first time for today. She quickly types back.

 **"** ** **Let's have lunch?"****

Rick's response is quick.

 **"** ** **Where…?"****

Kate bites her lip as she types

 **"** ** **Remy's"****

Rick was quick with another emoticon .

Kate sets her phone down then gathers her things.

"Guys I'm leaving for lunch call me if a body drops." Kate says.

Ryan looks at Espo who has just returned from the archive.

"She seems to be in a good mood? What changed Bro?" Espo asks.

"I don't know bro…she gets a text now she leaves. It is so unlike Beckett…

"That, and the fact that she is actually eating!" Ryan replies.

"Scary, do you think it is a sign of the end of days bro?" Espo asks as he sits down.

"Well it is the end of something that is for sure." Ryan says busying himself with more paperwork.

\\\\\\\\\

Kate is dreading to tell Rick that the NYPD no…not the NYPD… but she has let him and his family down.

Kate enters the diner as spots Rick in a corner booth. He rises when he spots her.

"Hello, again my detective." Rick intones as he lets her get settled.

He sits next to her. Kate feels so comfortable sitting next to him. They order then Rick looks at her.

"I see you have some news on the case?" Rick asks.

"Yes Rick…But it's not good I'm afraid." Kate says dipping her head down.

Rick gently places his hand under her chin then pushes her chin up so she could see his so expressive eyes.

"So Kate, please tell me what's the bad news?" Rick asks knowing that she has news for him and it's not good in anyway.

Kate feels he is comforting her more than she is doing it for him.

"Well Rick…My boss has declared your case a dead end. It is being classified as a cold case. He does not want to expend any more NYPD resources on it. Rick I'm so sorry…I have let you, Alexis and Martha down" Kate says looking down again.

"Kate…you did your best…It must have been some sort of random mugging …it happens, please try to move away from what happened." Rick says hiding his disappointment.

"Not for me…" Kate says eyes blazing. "It's like he just disappeared into thin air. He shows up on only one camera and then poof he is gone. Canvasses were made a number of times. There were no leads. I am so sorry Rick…It is like he had this planned."

"Planned" Rick asks, and then thinks to himself.

"Yeah Rick he was just a little too elusive. It's like he knew the exact location of the security cameras."

Their food comes at this moment. This distracts them. Kate leans over and looks at Rick's meal. She snatches a fry from his plate.

"Hey…I would have gladly paid for an extra plate of fries. You food stealer you" Rick says in mock outrage.

Kate giggles as she swipes another french fry.

"Come on Rick you know fries taste better when they are taken off someone else's plate." Kate says.

Rick smiles then swipes things off her burger.

"Hey,…that's not fair!" Kate yells.

"Well turnabout is fair play I always say" Rick says smiling.

"Well Rick the joke is on you…I do not eat those things you stole…So there!" Kate says in a teasing tone.

Again Rick looks aghast as Kate smiles.

The rest of the lunch was spent with Rick relating the pain of physical therapy and how much he disliked it.

The lunch ends and they part ways. Kate is feeling much better than before meeting Rick.

\\\\\\\\\

A week passes with no new murders. Kate is fed up doing paperwork. She heads down to the OCME.

Kate finally has time to speak to Lanie. They have been doing phone tag due to her rotating shifts.

"Kate, why are you in my autopsy room?" Lanie asks.

"Why Lanie, can't a friend meet a friend at the end of a tough day? Have I broken some unwritten rule?" Kate fires back.

"No Kate…There is no rule…It is just so damn unusual…You normally won't come in here unless you are dealing with a case. This is not about a case I have not heard about is it?" Lanie inquires.

"No Lane it is not about a case…" Kate says sitting up on the autopsy table swinging her legs.

Lanie looks dubious.

"Okay Kate spill, what is this all about?" Lanie explodes.

"Well remember that time you helped me buy that dress what did you tell me?" Kate asks.

"Oh…to fill me in on that date…! Oh honey since I arranged that leave of one day Perlmutter has had me running ragged. You would think he would have compassion just a little bit." Lanie admits. "So how was it?"

"Rick can cook really well. We had a wonderful meal…I sort of ruined the dinner though." Kate says.

"Oh honey you did not think of your mother did you? I'm so sorry for you…I never should have forced you…you are not ready" Lanie says.

"Lanie stop…It was okay really…Martha, that is Rick's mother knew exactly what to do. It was amazing Lanie…I was enveloped in those most loving arm's of Rick's mother then it no longer felt so bad." Kate says "…then get this they want me over my next day off for another family date."

"So your maudlin side did not scare them or him off?" Lanie asks.

"No Lanie…it is incredible…Rick constantly texts me just to make me smile." Kate says.

"It sounds like he is stalking you…" Lanie says.

"Lanie it is nothing like that…He is attentive but he seems to know when I need a little boost to my lagging morale it's like he has an emotional radar system connected to my feelings. Get this Lanie I had to tell him that the Captain has closed his case as a cold file. He spent all his time comforting me. Like, he knows something about my dislike of cold cases. He is so intuitive." Kate says.

"Well he is a mystery writer…they do seem to know things. I'm happy for you Kate." Lanie says rushing over to give her friend a hug.

\\\\\\\\\

Kate leaves Lanie to return to the bullpen. As she enters the floor Espo and Ryan are rushing toward the elevator doors.

"What is going on?" Kate asks.

"Boss, we have a live one." Espo responds.

"Actually we have a dead body in central park. It was just been called in. I was just about to call you." Ryan admits.

Kate and company race to the crime scene. As Kate appears there is something familiar about the victim. He is a male aged 25 to 36 tall brown wavy hair, two bullets in the abdomen. He has bled out at the scene. Arriving at the murder scene Perlmutter is hovering over the body.

"Good afternoon detective…" Perlmutter greets Kate.

"Okay Perlmutter what are your findings?" Kate asks.

"Well the victim died just a few hours ago. You can see the blood has not gotten too tacky yet. Liver temperature is indicating 2 hours or less. I can not make an accurate time of death until I get him back at the lab. There are two wounds consistent with a 9 mm. Cause of death is exsanguination." He reports.

"I found two 9mm shell casings in the grass over here" Ryan reports.

"Have uniforms canvass the area…see if anyone had heard or seen anything." Kate orders. "Ryan, try to find any cameras in this area please"

"Right Boss…" Ryan says.

"Espo what do you have for me?" Kate asks.

"The victim's name is Richard Walker age 33 and investment banker. He lives over there at the Continental Arms Hotel/ Apartment complex. According to this driver's license room 1500." Espo says.

\\\\\\\\\

"Okay Espo let's go visit the next of kin." Kate says.

Kate and Espo show the doorman their badges then they were led to the private elevator which only goes to Room 1500.

They get off then knock at the door. A leggy blonde in a sheer robe answers. Espo looks appreciatively.

"Hello My name is detective Kate Beckett and this is detective Javier Esposito. Is this the residence of one Richard Walker?" Kate asks.

"Ricky? It sure is…come on in…" The blonde says.

Kate and Espo enter then look around. This definitely looks like a rich playboy's abode. It is a far cry from the homey feel of Rick's loft.

"So you are?" Kate asks.

"Oh just call me Tina. Ricky should be back soon. Brutus and George are such good dogs." Tina says.

"So you say Mr. Walker is walking his dogs?" Kate asks.

"Yeah he does sometimes do that when his regular dog walker flakes out like today. Would you like a drink?" Tina asks as she pours herself one.

"Tina we have some bad news…Mr. Walker was shot in the park a few hours ago. I am so sorry to inform you he is dead. What is your relationship with the deceased?" Kate asks.

"Ricky is dead?" Tina says as she gulps down her drink.

"Yes I am afraid so…I know this must come as a shock. Would you please answer some of our questions?" Kate asks with compassion.

"I am Tina Louise an aspiring actress. Ricky and I live here together. He is my boyfriend. We have been seeing each other about 6 months now. I live in a different apt…1301. This is Ricky's place…We are not that exclusive yet, but I am hoping..." Tina says.

"I see" Espo says "So can you think of anyone who wanted to hurt him?"

"Ricky was mad at his dog walker…I think his name is Sam. They had a terrible fight over the phone." Tina says.

"Can you think anyone else?" Kate asks.

Tina shakes her head.

Espo and Kate get up to leave.

"Thank you for your time Tina…I'm so sorry for your loss." Kate says.

"Hey detectives, what about George and Brutus…?" Tina asks as she gives them a picture of the victim along with his pets.

"I am so sorry no dogs were seen in the area. We will contact animal control" Espo says taking the picture.

Kate and Espo leave with a picture of the two missing Rottweilers.

Espo gets on the phone with the uniforms to have the missing dogs added to their inquiries.

Kate gets back to the precinct. She is tired but on the hunt…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

After setting up the murder board Kate makes a few calls as the rest of the team is still out in the field. Her phone calls turn up nothing. It has been a few hours so she decides to visit the OCME. Perhaps Perlmutter has finished the autopsy. Besides if he hasn't she could always visit with Lanie.

She leaves the bullpen then goes to the OCME. Kate enters autopsy then jumps up on the table. Lanie enters and notices her friend swinging her legs back and forth while she is sitting on the autopsy table. She knows there is only one reason Kate was here. Perlmutter was working on her latest victim's autopsy. She would just wait until she is ready to tell her whatever she needs to tell her. Lanie walks back to her computer to enter the latest information on the last victim on her slab. Kate thinks back to lunch a week ago with Rick and how easily it is to talk with him.

"Lane, I have some news." Kate says after a few moments of silence.

Lanie looks up from her computer screen.

"You do? Well, what's this news, don't hold out on me Kate Beckett." Lanie asks with growing excitement.

"I did invite Rick to Remy's for lunch a week ago." Kate says looking at her friend.

Before Kate could get another word out Lanie has bolted from her desk and rolled her chair in front of Kate.

"Kate, tell me that you did not go all career orientated on him again?" Lanie asks worriedly.

"Lanie, I certainly did not. Actually, I think that we had a great time. I stole his fries and he stole my tomatoes and pickle." Kate grins.

"So Kate, are you thinking of arresting him?" Lanie asks seriously.

"Lanie be serious." Kate admonishes.

"Kate, I am being serious! Tell me do you see a great love story in your future?" Lanie asks.

"I am not sure but I did promise to have another family night soon." Kate says proudly.

"Another Family night…?" Lanie questions looking like she could not place this idea.

"Yeah, I told you about this last time. It seems that Martha has the comforting touch. There's something about her that seems to comfort me." Kate says wistfully. "It is like she understands me"

"Okay, what did the two of you talk about at that lunch?" Lanie asks impatiently.

"Well, I had to tell him that old Iron Pants decided to shelve his attack as a cold case." Kate says sadly.

Lanie smiles when she hears Kate call her new Captain 'Iron Pants'.

"Well, how did Rick take that news?" Lanie asks.

"Actually surprisingly well, I guess I have tried my best that is enough for him." Kate says.

"Okay, so what else did you discuss?" Lanie asks knowing how hard it is to tell a victim there are no new leads.

"After the shock of the bad news, Rick talks about his recovery and what he needs to accomplish with his physical therapy." Kate replies.

"So to say it went fine is a good thing I gather?" Lanie asks.

"Yes, you could say that…So what I the verdict on Mr. Walker?" Kate asks.

"Ah, I knew you had an ulterior motive." Lanie says as scoots over to her computer to pull up Perlmutter's chart on the victim. "Well, it says here two 9 mm slugs were recovered then sent to ballistics for comparison. Other than that the victim age 33 died of blood loss in about 15 minutes after shooting. Hmmm…TOD about Noon… So I say you should be getting the ballistic report on your computer soon." Lanie replies.

"Okay thanks, Lane I owe you." Kate says leaping off the table as her phone ring.

Lanie listens intently to the one-way conversation hoping that it is Rick that is calling. However, she soon realizes it's an official call.

"Beckett" she answers now in a professional tone.

" ** _Detective I need you back at the precinct ASAP!"_** **Her captain orders.**

"Sir what's happening?" Kate responds.

" _ **I may have been a bit too hasty in shelving the Castle case.**_ " He says.

"Sir…what do you mean being premature?" Kate asks on what cause old 'Iron Pants' to change his mind.

 **"** ** _Beckett, there has been a possible new development in the Castle case._** **" He cryptically replies.**

"What sort of new development? Can you explain Sir?" Kate asks.

" _ **Not at this moment…d**_ ** _etective, I need you back her right now, drop whatever it is your doing and get back here NOW!_** **" he orders.**

"Yes sir, I'm on my way." Kate says hanging up.

Lanie looks at her.

"So sorry Lane I have to go…I'll see you later?" Kate says as she exits.

"Oh Girl I know you are busy but please can you afford your old friend, at least, a phone call once and awhile?" Lanie asks.

\\\\\\\\\

As Kate gets herself together she really wants to tell Lanie her feelings toward Rick. This is not the time. As she gets to her car she wonders.

 _Why now is there a 'development' in this case? It has been shut down and packed away on his orders. Now it is being reopened? Why?_

Arriving at the 12th she heads up to the 4th floor. Getting off the elevator she walks off and gives Espo a tight-faced look.

"Boss, what's with that look?" Espo innocently asks.

"Espo, you were supposed to be here covering for me… what's happened…?" Kate asks.

"Boss, I don't know, hell Iron Pants has not even briefed us yet either. He wants me to tell you to report directly to him once you arrive." Espo says. "Consider this your warning."

"Really Javi, Old Iron Pants is not that scary!" Kate chides as she places her purse in her bottom drawer of her desk.

Once that is done she turns to the Captains office. She knocks on the door frame.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Kate asks.

"Detective Beckett, please have a seat." The captain says "Also would you please close the door?"

Kate enters uneasily. Not knowing where this conversation will be going. She sits and waits for him to start.

"Detective, I have reviewed your service file. You have numerous awards for valor, the police combat cross and let's not forget 4 honorable mentions. Hell, there's even an award from the President of the United States and from what I see I am not too sure for the life of me why waited so damn long to take the Lieutenants exam." He looks at her directly expecting an answer.

"Sir, it was not until recently after keeping a promise to my former Captain that I had made the decision to participate in the exam." Kate explains.

"Well, I hope that you really don't hesitate when the next exam comes along Lieutenant Beckett." The captain reports with a smile.

Kate was about to say that she would try studying harder for the next exam, but she stopped herself after hearing the last words out of his mouth.

"Sir…Would you please repeat what you just said?" Kate asks not believing she has heard him correctly.

"I see that you picked up on the obvious, congratulations Lieutenant. Of course, there will be an official swearing in down at 1PP when you will receive your bars, but from this minute forward you retain the rank and pay of Lieutenant." The Captain says. "You need to get with HR right away to get them up to speed."

"Sir, I don't know what to say." Kate says with a smile on her face as wide as she can make it.

"Well, that brings me to the other business I need to discuss with you. Lieutenant." He says getting the good business out of the way.

"Sir…What would that be?" Kate asks warily.

"Lieutenant, we are now going to re-open the Richard Castle cold case." He says.

"Are there any new leads, Sir?" Kate asks confusedly.

"Well, It seems ballistics has made a match. You newest case victim is murdered with bullets from a weapon that matches the bullets recovered from Mr. Castle. As of now there are facts that we need to look into to make sure this does not get away from us. I want you and your new team to look into this murder with a fresh start. Start from the beginning, I want this person caught am I clear?" The captain says.

"Yes, Sir. Though, I have a couple of questions." Kate asks.

"Go ahead Lieutenant, ask away." He replies.

"Sir…You mentioned a new team and new team members, why?" Kate asks.

Yes, Lieutenant, you are to head this new task force for these cases. Hopefully, we will find this guy before he becomes a full blown serial killer. You have at your disposal 3 detectives and you need to select one uniform to join your team to take your slot. Do you have anyone in mind?" the Captain asks.

"Sir, I'd like to request Detectives Esposito and Ryan for 2 of the three detectives. And I'd like to bring up Patrolman Hastings." Kate informs her Captain.

"I knew that you'd select Ryan and Espo but why Hastings?" He asks.

"Sir, I have worked with her before. She has skills that can be useful in the field. Also, she has a great knack for putting the pieces of a puzzle together. These cases so far are very puzzling indeed." Kate replies.

"Okay, Lieutenant. I agree with your reasoning. This is your team. I'll file the paperwork for Hastings's transfer. She will report to you in the morning. Is there anything else Lieutenant?" He inquires.

"Sir I will submit my selection for the third detective by the end of the day and if possible, would you know my final score for the exam?" Kate asks.

The Captain opens her service file once again and reads the results.

"You scored a 98 on the exam Lieutenant. But the essay was the best the personnel at 1PP have seen in a while. May I ask why you chose Richard Castle to write your essay on?" The captain asks intrigued.

"Sir even though I have only known him for a short while, what I have seen in the way he conducts his affairs is nothing like what the papers portray him being. He has a way about him and I just wrote about how he influenced my life." Kate replies.

"Okay, Lieutenant. Again congratulations on your promotion, it's been a long time in coming." The captain says.

"Thank-You Sir." Kate responds.

"You are dismissed Lieutenant, after speaking with HR of course…take the rest of the day off. You will have a full day tomorrow, with a lot on your plate." He says.

Kate leaves his office and motions to Espo and Ryan to follow her to the break room. She wants to let them know that receiving her promotion will not change the way they work together.

"Yo Beckett, what's with the meeting with Iron Pants?" Espo asks.

"Yeah Boss, what is going on in there?" Ryan asks.

"Guys listen…I have just been promoted to Lieutenant. I want you to know that this in no way changes the way we work. We will be part of a task force led by me. We will be welcoming a new member in the morning." Kate explains.

"Who is that, Boss?" Ryan and Espo say together.

"I requested Officer Hastings to join us. Will that be a problem?" Kate asks hoping that it won't be.

Immediately they both understand her choice.

"Hastings is a good cop. She'll have our backs" Ryan says.

"Espo, what about you…Any problems with my selection…?" Kate asks.

"No Lieutenant. Officer Hastings is fine." Espo says.

"Good well, that is all you guys finish up then head home." Kate orders.

"Congratulations Kate. You deserve this bump up the ladder." They both state.

"Thanks, guys, we'll need to hit the ground running tomorrow. We have a lot to do in the morning. So go home and come back in the morning, refreshed. I will look into this new murder tonight. I'll see if I can find a direction to go in by the time you get back in the morning." Kate says.

The boys leave for the night grateful for the time off. Kate heads back over to her desk and gathers her things up to head out taking the latest murder file home with her. She stops briefly at HR. There is always paperwork. Kate sighs and she wonders what Rick is doing at this minute.

Kate finishes with HR. She glances at her phone. One text message would not possibly hurt. She decides against a text message. This needs to be done in person.

Kate jumps in her cruiser then heads to Casa de Castle as Rick calls it.

She parks and meets Eduardo at the door.

"Good Afternoon Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle is expecting you."

Kate is momentarily perplexed by his comment but shrugs it off. She hurriedly enters the elevator which takes her to his loft. The elevator opens to see Rick standing in the center of the doorway like a little kid.

"I see I have been anticipated?" Kate asks.

"Well maybe…I did leave word with Eduardo that you are to be allowed entrance at any time." Rick sheepishly says. "So, what brings you to my door, detective?"

Kate looks into his eyes. She is falling for him and she can't help it.

"Richard is that Katherine? Well, let her in… I swear you sometimes you men have no manners!" Martha says.

Hearing his mother's voice he breaks the connection with Kate then step aside.

Rick takes her coat then notices the official police files in her hands.

"So is this a business call Detective?" Rick inquires.

"Well yes and no, Martha, Rick, your case is being reopened." Kate says.

"Wonderful news darling…I told you NYPD was going change their minds." Martha says "You definitely must stay for dinner."

Rick does not look that pleased not as much as Martha does.

"Rick, you do not look happy…what's wrong?" Kate asks taking his hand in hers then pulling him towards the sofa and then sitting next to him.

That same electric shock reappeared in force. They both feel it when she takes his hand.

"Detective…" Rick starts.

"Rick, please, it is Kate." Kate protests.

"Okay Kate, what caused this reopening?" Rick asks concerned.

"Well as you know I can not comment on the evidence that NYPD have or does not have for an active case. However, I can tell you it has a lot to do with my promotion to Lieutenant." Kate says with glee.

Rick whoops as he hears this news.

Kate is a bit startled with his over exuberant reaction.

"Lieutenant. huh, well congratulations are in order…We must go out to eat to celebrate this…I know of a quiet place just the 4 of us to go." Rick says.

"Congratulations darling I agree with Richard we must go out and celebrate!" Martha says as Alexis comes down the stairs wondering why her Dad was whooping like a madman.

"Dad, what is going on around here? I'm trying to study." Alexis says then she notices Detective Beckett. "Oh hello Kate…Are you the reason my father my father is whooping like a man possessed?"

"Hi, Alexis…I suppose I am…Your dad is reacting to the news his case has been reopened…Also my promotion to Lieutenant." Kate says matter of factly.

"Oh well congratulations, Kate. We really need to go out and celebrate your promotion." Alexis says.

"Thanks, Alexis…yes it has been brought to my attention this must happen from your Grams and your overeager father." Kate says rolling her eyes at Rick.

"Okay, I got the reservations made… for 3 at this nice Italian bistro…" Rick says getting off the phone.

Kate smiles and agrees. Everyone rushes off to get ready for dinner.

Kate sits on the couch reviewing the files while everyone is gone. There are a few odd things that she notices. Two of the victim's names are Richard Walker and Richard Castle. Two Richards what are that odds? Hmmm, both are rich too…Walker is a wealthy internet banker and hedge fund manager. She reads the report. She recalls him walking his dogs Brutus and George when the murder happens. The uniforms found no trace of the missing dogs. She makes her notes and reads them over once more. The dog walker has not returned her call. Tomorrow, she will send Espo and Hastings to check him out. Tonight is for her to celebrate…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

Kate wakes early to get ready for her first day as task force team leader. While this was her plan to be prepared for this day. Fate is not smiling down on her. First, her hot water turns so very cold while she is in the shower after about 2 minutes. Then as she is pressing her new blouse she leaves the iron on the garment a little too long and scorched it. And to top it all off, she broke the heel off of her new Jimmy Choo 4" stilettos when she is leaving her apartment. She took the time to correct all those things that went wrong. Finally, she is ready to leave a half hour late.

\\\\\\\\\

She has reviewed the file from the Richard Walker murder case. She has a couple of things for Ryan and Espo to run down. Arriving at the precinct she noticed a dozen red and yellow roses sitting atop her new desk. Curious she walks over to the colorful flowers and pulls the card that read:

 _"_ _ _Congratulations on a well deserved promotion Always, Rick"__

She smiles at his thoughtfulness. She would have to call or text him later. It is just shy of 7 am. She knows Ryan and Espo would be in by 7:30. She has their first assignments all set. When Hastings arrives she would put her with Espo to gain more experience in the field she is good but with Espo's know how she will be that much better. She boots up her computer then enters her password. She checks to see if Perlmutter has sent his findings on TOD along with the toxicology report for the Walker case. To her amazement he has and she is reviewing the report when Ryan enters. Looking up from her computer she motions him to come over.

"Good Morning Kevin..." Kate says looking up at him.

"Hey, Lieutenant..." Ryan, friendly answers.

"Kevin, you can still call me Beckett. The same applies to Javi as well." Kate replies.

"Okay, what's up Boss?" Ryan asks.

"Kev, I need you to run Walkers financial background. I need to know how much he was worth. Also, will you track his movements on any type of cams that he might appear on?" Kate orders.

"On it, boss, however, it might take me awhile to sift through that much footage by myself." Ryan laments.

"Ryan, I know...do your best, that's all I ask. I'll try to get you help to assist you later." Kate says wondering if her power of task leader could extend to requisitioning the only IT agent in homicide.

She will have to discuss that with the Captain later. She resumes reading the ME's report. The slugs have her very concerned. There was an attempted murder on Richard Castle and the murder of Richard Walker. Both slugs are a match to both scenes. She sits back in her chair and thinks. Hastings draws her from her thoughts.

"Lieutenant Beckett, reporting as ordered." Hastings addresses Kate.

"Good Morning Hastings." Kate responds.

Hastings snaps to attention then address Kate directly.

"Lieutenant, Detective third grade Hastings reporting for duty." She recites.

"Anne, I am happy for you. This is a big jump to be doing what we both know that you're very capable of doing. The case I am assigning you will tell me if I will permanently approve you for this promotion." Kate says.

"I understand Sir." Ann replies.

"Good, my old desk will be yours. So take what you need and get set up. When you are finished…report to Detective Esposito you will be with him." Kate orders.

"Understood, Sir..." Ann replies.

Espo arrives then Kate calls him over to her desk. Thinking that they should make a good team but she has words of warning for him.

"Espo, if it looks like she can't cut it I need you to be straight with me. She is on probation. I need to know that she has what we need to get the job done." Kate forcefully says.

"Not a problem Boss." Espo says looking over at his new trainee then he turns his attention to his Lieutenant.

"Okay Espo, I need you and your trainee to re-canvas the crime scene and see if you can find out anything else that we might have missed. And I also need to find out what happened to his two dogs." Kate says.

Espo went back to his desk and after collecting his notes from the first canvas he strode over to Hastings desk. She had finished setting up her desk with the standard issue office products.

"Anne, are you ready for your first field assignment?" Espo asks.

"I am," She replies.

Taking her weapon from her desk draw she places it in her holster. Hanging her shield around her neck she zips up her coat then gives Espo the okay.

Kate observes as they leave the floor. She is confident she has made the right decision. She would question Espo after they return to see if her instinct is correct.

\\\\\\\\\

On the east side somewhere between 71st and 78th streets of New York the sounds of barking dogs can be heard in a small warehouse.

"Come on Boys it is time for dinner." Their temporary owner says to them. He walks over to the two separate cages then places their preferred dog food. The dogs are happy to be fed since it's the first thing they have eaten in awhile. They devour the food in seconds. They lick their chops wanting more. The dogs now sated dozed in the corner.

 _"_ _ _You will never want again, I will make sure of that."__ He thinks.

He returns to finish his task at hand. He stares at the cursor blinking at him like it has a mind of its own. Deleting what he has written so far he starts again.

 _ _Mr. Vick,__

 _ _I have had a hatred for what you got away with since your 21 months in prison. You, my friend, will pay dearly for clearly taking the life of the dog that did not perform to your standards. You have a large set of balls after watching YOUR own dog be disqualified for jumping out of your so called fighting ring.__

 _ _Whether you had someone do it for you is not the problem. The fact is that you ordered your friend to commit such a despicable act should never be overlooked. Shooting a defenseless dog is such a despicable act! I promise to make it my goal to see that you get what you have coming to you. So until then...__

 _ _Signed__

 _ _Your Number 1 Ex- Fan.__

He is wearing gloves as he prints out the letter then folds it in threes. He carefully slides it into an envelope making sure no stray hair would fall into it. He is very careful to not leave any trace of his DNA on envelope either. He uses a damp sponge to moisten the glue and seals it. He prints out the address label to the letter. He does not include a return address. He slips on a new pair of gloves then he leaves the security of the warehouse. He heads to the mailbox on the corner.

He returns to the warehouse. The dogs lick his hand as he plays with them in their cages. They know and obey him. He finishes playing then sits down at his computer. There is DogKiller 54 again on the site. He really makes his head explode! After sending scathing retorts he settles down. He goes to his favorite celebrity site. He is horrified upon seeing the pictures of animal abuse.

" _To think I used to work for this guy! Well, he will not abuse any more animals!"_

He got into his desk still with his gloves on he pulls out the 9 mm Smith and Wesson. He gets the box of ammo down then removes all the bullets from the box. Inspects them carefully then inserts the right amount in the magazine. He boxes up the rest. He slams home the slide then points the gun at the picture on the screen. He gets up and leaves the warehouse. He knows those dogs' schedule. They should be entering Central Park just about now. He readies his lawn keeping trailer. Having a job with the city affords him everything as he places his cap tightly on his head.

\\\\\\\\\

Kate looks at the notes for the Walker case once again and notes what she found on the murder board. She takes a step back and quietly tries to connect the dots. In deep thought, she is interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Beckett" she answers.

"Yo Boss, we have some bad news." Espo says.

"Okay Espo what did you find out." Kate asks urgently.

"Well, Boss you're not going to like this..." Espo warns.

"Espo, don't keep me in suspense," she says jokingly.

"There is a third Victim…The press found him before uni's arrived…" Espo replies.

"Espo what's going on?" Kate asks alarmed knowing what the unbridled press will do to a crime scene.

"Lieutenant, It is a mess the press trampled everywhere…I doubt we will get anything useful from this crime scene. Lanie is finally here." Espo reports.

"Where Javi?" Kate asks.

"The crime scene is near the Belvedere Castle. Lieutenant, it is a mess!" Espo reports.

"Get CSU to sweep for everything I mean every fiber or print. I want to know what went on there." Kate orders.

"Will do Boss. I doubt CSU will be any help…I mean there are tracks everywhere." Espo laments.

Kate thinks for a moment.

"Espo, are there any dog tracks?" Kate asks.

"Yeah Boss, two sets they head off toward the East then they stop. It's like they just vanished. There are no cameras in this area either." Espo says.

"Thanks, Espo keep me up to date on what Lanie finds." Kate says hanging up.

She needs to inform the Captain. This is the third murder except the first is only an attempted murder. It certainly would have been a murder if she did not intervene. Kate heart stops then banishes that thought from her mind.

Kate enters the Captain's office. The TV screen is on… Kate is glued to the TV reporter on the screen as is her Captain.

" **This is Hazel Sanchez for CBS 2 news New York, I'm at the scene of a bloody murder in Central Park. About noon today a Richard Salazar the supermarket mogul whose picture is plastered on every supermarket he owns along with his two award winning dachshunds (are shown prominently) is dead from 3 gunshot wounds to the chest. Seen here in his TV commercial. He was 33… More news as it breaks.**

 **" _Back to you, Maurice and Kristine,"_** She says.

Kate looks over at her Captain as he turns off the screen then turns to her.

"Kate, get that bastard…The press are calling him the Playboy Murderer! We need to get him. That is three! Now we have a full blown serial killer somewhere out there…I'll give you anyone you need, Lieutenant. The Captain states.

"Thank you, Sir. I would like to request IT help first. I'll get back to you on the others later." Kate says.

"You have it…so any promising suspects?" The Captain asks.

"Not yet Captain we do have several leads which are looking to be promising." Kate informs.

"Good Lieutenant. Keep on it…I'm going to have to face the press…Get me something...and quickly!" The Captain says.

"Yes, Captain I'm on it." Kate says leaving the Captain's office.

"The damn press knows more than we do… The Playboy Murderer indeed!" The Captain is heard to say.

\\\\\\\\\

Back at the warehouse, two more dogs join the others…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16

Rick wants so badly to call Kate to see if she has received the flowers he sent earlier. The idea of her being busy makes him change his mind. He thinks about the last time she was here. They had a great time on the last family night. He wishes they would do it again and very soon. He does know she has promised another night. It should be in a few days. He just does not want to wait that long.

Moving back to his office, he sits at his desk brooding. He is thinking about a new plot twist for the book's characters. He is happy that after 6 books that make up the series so far to date that his fans would want more. Just about 3 hours pass and he is ignoring the rumbling in his stomach. He is deep in thought that he doesn't hear Alexis enter his office.

"Dad... Dad... Daddy!" Alexis calls sternly.

"Pumpkin, I'm sorry I'm trying to come up with another plot for a book." Rick replies, looking up from his laptop.

"I know dad. It's like you were in outer space. I just wish you would think up plots without leaving earth." Alexis complains.

He looks at Alexis. He knows that there is something on her mind. After a minute or two he has guessed that she is having trouble asking him.

"Alexis is there something that you want to talk to me about?" Rick gently coaxes.

She just stands there. He knows that she has something on her mind. Alexis is far more intellectual than your average 10-year-old.

"Dad, do you like Kate? I mean like really, really like her?" Alexis asks finally blurting out what she is thinking.

Rick is taken aback by her question. How she notices things about his feelings is beyond him. He needs to be truthful with her, especially now. Since, he has always been since the first question she had ever asked him. Nothing would change that ever.

"Alexis, the relationship between Kate and I is a little complicated. While I know that I have feelings for her. I really hope they blossom into a long and healthy relationship. I am not too certain of the depth of her feelings toward me. Somehow I think deep down in her mind, she still sees me as the person on page six you know that playboy mess that Gina and Paula dreamed up." Rick laments.

"Dad, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. While you were in the hospital, Kate was truly worried about me. I mean it is not like the type of worry, you get from some of the girls, especially the type you have dated in the past. She seemed more concerned about my feelings more than anything else. She says if I ever need to talk to her, I can call her at any time. Dad, does that sound like a person who believes that you live your life on page six?" Alexis queries.

"Not really. So miss smarty pants what do you think I should do about this little problem I seem to have?" Rick challenges.

"Well, I have an idea, Dad. You need to promise me that you won't be upset okay?" Alexis says being a bit gun shy.

"Alexis, I would never be upset with anything you need to tell me." Rick consoles.

"Dad, I was thinking that with Gram here, Kate seemed to be more at home with our family dynamic. I think that we should have another family night. This time make it more about her. We should try to include her in every aspect of family night. What do you think?" Alexis asks hopefully.

"Alexis, actually she did agree to another one when she has her break in about two days. I think that's a great idea to totally include her." Rick says.

Rick thinks back to his thoughts on calling her and that she might be busy. He won't interrupt her during the course of her duties, but now that he needs to know if their second family night is still on? He feels justified that sending a quick text is the right method. It's personal where a call might put her on the spot to prying eyes. He pulls out his phone searches her contact information and starts to type.

Rick: "Kate, I'm wondering if you still have Saturday night free?"

He waits patiently for her reply, hoping it was the right thing to do.

Kate: Hey Rick, I am working the day shift, but after 3, I am off duty until Monday. Are you texting to see if family night is still on track?"

Rick is pleased that she is still anticipating in coming.

Rick: "You have me, detective… This is exactly what this text is about."

Kate reads the Rick's reply, then laughs to herself. The task force is running a bit smoother. Everyone has been working hard on those leads she has discovered from the last Castle meeting.

Kate: "Well, you can quit worrying I am coming, so inform Alexis and Martha too. I anticipate we will have another good time… Hopefully there will be less crying than the first family night."

Rick is surprised Kate responses so quickly. He scans the texts, then smiles. Alexis looks at him with much hope in her face. Rick quickly sends another text.

Rick: "Kate that's great news… I'm telling Alexis now… She is very excited… I am too… See you then bye."

Kate reads and her eyes light up.

Kate: "Bye Rick… tell Alexis I'm excited too…"

Rick thinks for a moment, then decides to continue texting. Kate is surprised by seeing another text.

Rick: "BTW Kate, did you find something on your desk this morning?"

Kate: "Yes, I did! Thank you for the flowers it is totally unexpected... They are beautiful. They brightened my day too."

Rick: "Kate, you deserve the world!"

Kate: Rick I need to get going, but I will call you later. Thanks again for the roses!"

He sits at his desk still holding his phone.

"Dad, what is happening?" Alexis asks.

"What... Oh, I'm sorry Pumpkin. She is still planning on being here, Saturday. Also, she loves the flowers… great call on those!" Rick says congratulating both he and Alexis.

"Well dad, we have our work cut out for us. We need to get a few things done. I will make a list so we can do this right." Alexis says taking charge of this project.

He thinks to himself

"What a great daughter, I have. She is always thinking about the happiness of other people."

Friday came and went. Nothing new has produced anything new in the cases. Her Captain had called her into his office and he wanted an update.

"So Lieutenant Beckett, what do we have so far?"

"Captain we have run down every possible lead. We keep coming up empty. This suspect evades whatever camera, he faces. He leaves no prints, no DNA and not one trace of physical evidence at the crime scenes. We found a connection to a dog walker, seeing that the dogs are missing after each murder. So far we cannot track him down. I've got Detectives Espo and Hastings tries to locate anyone who might know him."

"Lieutenant Beckett, What do you mean about a dog walker… how do you think this person is involved? And for that matter how was Richard Castle tied to these murders he has no dogs only his daughter was with him the night he became a victim." The Captain asks.

"Well, it is only a theory… both victims were avid dog lovers… There is a website… I know it's a long shot, so I have our IT specialist trying to get information from this site." Kate says.

"Wait, what are you talking about a website?" The Captain inquires.

"Well, Sir, I was giving condolences to Mr. Castle and a website cropped up. It is one of those celebrity sites… It is a real sleazy operation… however, this site specializes in placing celebrities in unflattering positions." Kate says.

"So what does that mean Lieutenant?" he asks totally confused.

"Well, we have a theory that this website shows fake pictures of celebrities beating their dogs. Since Ric… er, Mr. Castle has complained about the fake picture of him beating his dogs." Kate explains.

"Wait a minute… Celebrities beating dogs leads to death of the celebrities? Mr. Castle complains about a picture being posted of him and that made him a target?" Her Captain asks.

"Yes Sir, We think this is how the victim's are chosen… Rick...I mean Mr. Castle was attacked because of the 12 pictures that were false posted of him beating a doberman and a German Shepard. He owns neither. I believe this dog walker is a bit deranged… He has been seen throwing red paint on other celebrities wearing which he thinks is real fur." Kate explains bringing up the dog walker named Sam video on her phone.

The Captain looks at the video.

"Lieutenant, I need this person caught! The brass is breathing down my neck." The Captain exclaims.

"Captain, this is easier said than done. This suspect is so hard to track. Even having his picture broadcasted by every TV station, there has not been one sighting. He is like a ghost." Kate answers angrily.

"Kate I know that you're fighting an uphill battle. Keep at it, we need this guy found, dismissed Lieutenant." The Captain says.

\\\\\\\\\

Kate heads back to her desk and sees Espo and Hastings and calls them over.

"Javi, Anne anything on that dog walker?" Kate asks hopefully.

"Negative Boss… No one has seen him for quite a while… We canvassed the area around his last apartment. There were only a few who remember him… unfortunately, no one has much to say about him nice or otherwise… other than he once worked at a kennel… he was fired… he drew a gun on a client… then he fled. No one has seen him since. I mean this guy is a real whack job." Javi says.

"Okay guys, time to call it a night. I am on duty in the morning. Go home and have a great night." Kate says.

"Okay Boss, see you on Sunday." Javi says.

Kate goes to check with Ryan and the IT specialist to see if there is anything linking that website.

"Hey Boss," Ryan greets as Kate enters the area.

"So Ryan what do you have?" Kate asks.

Well, this is a real sleazy site… unfortunately, it is in the Grand Cayman's so getting records from the admin rights are impossible… however, Tori and I have a different plan… this site does have a user forum… there is a person. Dog Killer 16 who intentionally antagonizes other users. There is one vicious battle between him and another user. I've been able to use FBI techniques to capture IP addresses once he gets into chat with our computer. It is a back door approach. We have an address of this user. I'm not sure how that would help?" Ryan says.

"Ryan gives me that address… you guys need to go home… You have been at it way too long... do not come back before Sunday… I'm sorry I know it is only 1 day off." Kate orders.

"Boss, right now anytime away from a Computer Screen is heaven to me, good night." Ryan says.

\\\\\\\\\

Now that Kate's team was off, she returned back to her desk and decided to give Rick a call before heading home.

"Hello, my Detective. So what reason do you have for calling me tonight? Could it be that you want to hear my deep rich voice?" Rick answers knowing it is Kate.

Kate smiles… She sure loves to hear his voice.

"Well, Rick, I am at the end of a crappy day… would you like to meet me here at the precinct?" Kate asks with a bit of a whine to her voice.

"Lieutenant, I would love to have a clandestine meeting with you. Where would you like to go?" Rick answers.

"Rick please call me Kate. Why not back at the loft… I did not get to see the whole tour before?" Kate says.

"The Loft would be okay for you? We could go out to eat at a little bistro just around the corner from the precinct… just the two of us?" Rick suggests.

"Actually the loft is just fine… I want to see Alexis too." Kate explains.

Rick has called in his car service while still on the phone with Kate. She too is walking down the stairs to exit. Kate continues the conversation after exiting the building.

"Just talking with you is help enough." Kate confides.

"I'm happy my dulcet tones are soothing your frazzled nerves." Rick says as the driver pulls up next to the precinct.

Rick hops out to hold open the door. Kate relaxes immediately seeing Rick is standing next to the town car. Kate enters the car as the driver gets out holding the door for both of them. The driver returns, then whisks them back to the loft.

"Well, you sure got here fast." Kate says pleased.

"I aim to please Lieutenant, I am to please!" Rick replies.

Kate smiles, then changes the subject.

"So are you ready for family night tomorrow?" Kate asks.

"Actually, I can't wait for it or make that we cannot wait… Alexis is so excited she banned me from knowing anything she has planned" Rick replies.

"That must be driving you up a wall… poor Rick" Kate says laughing.

It makes her feel so much better to be in his presence. Rick glances at her laughing. It makes him feel good that this conversation is all she needs to feel better at the end of a tough day. It sort of gives him a bit of pride.

"Alexis is that way sometimes." Rick replies.

"I can't wait to see what she has planned." Kate says.

"Me too…" Rick adds.

"This should be interesting. Do you need me to bring anything?" Kate asks.

"Only yourself… everything else is supplied." Rick says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, Rick I just need to get through my shift tomorrow. I will see you after I finish." Kate responds as the car stops the driver exits and opens the door then they get out.

Kate is escorted by Rick to the loft. Both Alexis and Martha were happy to see her. However, they do not stay. Alexis is off to her friend's Paige house for a sleepover. Martha is taking her then going to a Broadway opening night for a friend. After everyone leaves Rick orders pizza and gets out a bottle of wine. Kate kicks off her shoes, then curls up on the couch. They both eat the pizza.

"Rick, I need to tell you something." Kate says, feeling very relaxed after downing the first glass of wine.

Rick looks at her waiting for her to continue then he refills her glass and hands it back to her.

"I know you need to know the story behind the person. I want you to know the reason I swore off men. The fact is that I was hurt in the past." Kate says.

"Kate, I'm so sorry that this happened to you, but I'd never purposely hurt you. That's not who I am. Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to but it would help me understand what's going on in your heart." Rick replies so compassionately.

Kate thinks about spilling all of her insecurities to him. If she is serious about where this might go this there is no one she can be more serious about it with. She sees the way he looks at her and decides that she will.

As they eat another slice of pizza she begins her story.

"I was hopelessly in love with a man who decided that he needed something extra besides me in our relationship," Kate says quietly.

Rick knows now why she is so reserved when it comes to matters of the heart.

"Kate, I'm so sorry you had to deal with a man who could not commit to you. No one who cares about another person should have to deal with that. I'll promise you that what you read in the papers are nothing what I am like in real life. However, I can relate to your situation. I have been where you have been. I have been just as heartbroken as you have too." Rick confides.

Kate looks at him with a sincere look. Before she can continue with her story Rick tells her why he is able to empathize.

"I was living in California and I was married to Alexis' mother. I had some news about my first book and I had to tell her the good news. Alexis was only 6 months old and when I walked into the house all I heard was Alexis crying. No one was taking care of her. I got worried that something has happened to my wife. It was not until I got Alexis calm that I heard the hushed voices coming from my bedroom." Rick says reliving that event.

"Let me guess, she had a man with her?" Kate asks.

"Bingo. She plays it off as if what she is doing was to further her career. She cared nothing about our vows. She actually has the guts to confront me telling me that is the way that things are in Hollywood." Rick says sadly.

"So what happened next, Rick?" Kate asks with the walls around her heart starting to crack a little.

"I left LosAngles that night. I packed up most of my stuff and Alexis' then went back to New York. I moved in with my mother. I started fresh once more." Rick says.

"Rick, I'm so sorry." Kate says "I had no idea… you are so successful and vibrant."

"Kate, I do not dwell on what happened back there… that's in the past. It does show you how I am able to relate to your experience. May I ask why you swore off men? I know it has to be a hard thing to do." Rick asks.

"Yes, it is. I had the need to forget about him and what he did to me." Kate says.

"Kate, I promise that if what whatever might happen between us I would never do anything like that to you. Even if we remain just as friends" Rick states.

She wanted more that just being friends with this loving and caring man. She is just a little hesitant about what exactly his intentions are.

Rick makes them known so quickly her mind races.

"Kate I like you… I want us to be exclusive." Rick says.

"You mean like boyfriend / girlfriend?" Kate giggles.

"Yes, exactly, that is if you would want me… we can go as slow as you want, or whatever your comfortable with. What do you say Kate. Would you want to take a chance on me and my crazy family?" Rick asks.

"Rick, I would be delighted…" Kate says as all of a sudden her lips were pressed against his.

Kate enjoys this very much. They cuddle together on the couch and watch a few movies. Kate relaxes into his strong arms. She melts into him. This sure beats going home to stew after a hard day. Soon it is time for her to leave. They kiss at the door once more, then she turns and Rick watches her leave…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Kate wakes with a start. Everything feels unfamiliar to her. The feel of the sheets, the fluffiness of the king sized pillow, and the sun is not where it should be. She thinks she hears quiet voices coming from somewhere. She was so tired last night the last thing she remembers is watching a movie with Rick. Then things start to fall into place in her mind. She never left his loft last night. She quickly pulls the comforter away from her body, then she sees that she is still fully clothed, in yesterday's clothes.

She is a bit dispirited. She thinks that she wants Rick to move forward in their relationship. However, to move forward, he would have to make a move. She remembers he is not his persona from page six. Instead, he is a gentleman. Last night proved that to her. She gives him the benefit of the doubt.

She listens intently to the conversation being held downstairs. She quickly figures out that it is Rick and his mother. They are talking about her and how she never seems to take life easy. The conversation winds down, then it's quiet once more. She so desperately wants to show him that she can be fun loving and carefree.

She gets up from the bed, then heads to the bathroom. Turning on the light she notices that the bathroom in this room is twice the size of her kitchen.

"Why on earth would someone need a bathroom this large?" She thinks

She washes her face, then reaches for a towel. She notices that it is so warm. Studying the towel rack she glides her hand over the towel rack. It does feel warm to the touch. She is now gazing around the room. She notices the top of the vanity as she dries her face. On it are most of the products she uses for her daily routine at home.

"How does he know this about me?" She muses.

She glances over to the hook behind the door, then notice a very soft terrycloth robe. She thinks about it for a second, then decides to wear it. Since he went to a lot of trouble to pamper her so she should indulge herself. She removed yesterday's clothes, then steps into the shower.

It's heavenly is the only word that comes to mind. It is used to describe how she feels standing under the multiple shower heads. It has eight separate settings. She has to try them all. After about 30 minutes in the shower, she closely resembles a prune. She shuts the water off, then dries off. Stepping out of the glass enclosure she sees a complete set of designer clothes, a black pair of dress pants, a silk blouse and very expensive underwear and a very sexy looking deep purple colored bra. There is a note slid under the clothes and she unfolds it and reads it to herself.

 _Kate,_

 _You looked so peaceful sleeping. I did not have the heart to wake you. When I heard the shower start (forgive me for entering) I hope you like the style I have selected for you. I hope everything fits. When you are ready, please join us for breakfast downstairs._

 _Rick._

She quickly gets dressed and to her surprise, he got the sizes right. Everything fits except the pants. They are just a little too long. It is nothing that a seamstress couldn't fix. She exits the bedroom. The smell of fresh baked bread, eggs and bacon enters her nostrils and makes her stomach respond. She quickly pads down the stairs. She turns to see Rick, Alexis and Martha at the breakfast bar talking quietly. Their conversation comes to a stop when they all notice her.

"Katherine, you look stunning!" Martha says getting up from her seat to give her a hug.

"Yeah, Kate, you look great." Alexis adds.

Rick just stares with an open mouth. He is floored at the way she looks. He can't believe his eyes. Kate looks to him, then stares back. They are lost in each other for seconds.

"Are you two just going to stand there?" Martha asks breaking the spell.

"Kate, we have a wide choice of food to choose from." Rick says coming out of his stupor.

"Rick, this really looks amazing. I really don't know where to start." Kate says with her mouth watering.

"Please, let me surprise you. Is there anything you don't like?" He asks as he places his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the seat at the breakfast bar.

"No Rick, I will eat just about anything you have here." Kate responds.

"Alright, then be prepared to feast." Rick replies.

Rick quickly makes up Kate a plate of scrambled eggs, Canadian bacon, fresh fruit and white toast. He sets the plate in front of her. Her eyes go wide at all the food. She starts eating, then realizes that she has no coffee. Before she could ask as if he must have read her mind, he is up and pouring her a cup. He adds vanilla and extra cream. Kate raises the cup to her lips as Rick looks lovingly at her lips. He involuntarily licks his lips in anticipation to her reaction. She takes a sip. A low moan escapes her lips as it enthralls Rick. It has to be one of the best cups she has ever had. It is just so smooth like her boyfriend.

"Boyfriend…That sounds so foreign in her head but then it is an apt description." She thinks.

She eagerly continues eating until she is very sated. She thinks how this might become part of an everyday routine. She looks at Rick and the look on his face tells her the same thing. She is not going to push him even though she has gone way beyond falling for him. Her heart feels it. Her brain is slowly listening to her heart too. That is a plus on her side...yup she is in love. Her brain confirms it.

"So my Detective, what are your plans for today?" Rick asks almost anticipating the answer.

He hopes she has the day off. Since she has started this task force she has not had a day off in weeks. Rick's hopes are dashed as soon as she replies.

She pulls herself out of the struggle her brain and heart are having. Not completely understanding his question.

"What was that you asked, Rick?" She asks.

Rick sigh, then repeats the question, hoping Kate is actually listening this time.

"I asked, what are your plans for today my Detective?" Rick asks with his hopes held high.

"Sorry, Rick I did not hear you the first time. To answer your question, I need to head into the precinct." Kate sadly says.

She would prefer to play hooky, but this task force is depending on her to solve these recent murders.

"So Kate I can't persuade you to postpone this at all?" Rick asks dangling temptation in front of her.

Kate licks her lips, then looks directly at him. He involuntarily mirrors her.

Alexis is mesmerized watching the two adults.

"Rick, there is no other place I'd like to spend my time than to spend it with you and your family on a Sunday morning. However, duty calls, I really need to get ahead on this. There is much pressure from the brass." Kate responds sadly.

Alexis rushes over to turn on her Favorite Sunday Magazine Show CBS Sunday Morning. Unfortunately, it is the news not the video articles she wants to see. She looks over at the adults. They were having a very hard time in saying good bye.

Kate gave Rick a longing look. She really wishes she could stay with him for the day. Turning away from him, she goes to gather her things. As she walks through the loft's living room, she notices the news. Alexis is seated in front of the large screen. She turns to smile. Kate notices the volume is low so it was hard to hear what the interview is about.

She stops as Alexis notices Kate's attention, then brings up the volume with the remote. Kate listens to the reporter. She is interviewing Michael Vick. The news banner that floats on the bottom of the TV tells about how he is being sent hate mail from deranged fans.

Rick looks at her with both curiosity and worry. She has a determined look on her face. It is like she is in her own world. She looks at the reporter.

"So Mr. Vick has your past finally caught up with you?" She asks breathlessly.

Mr. Vick looks straight into the camera.

"I hope not, but these threats are being considered serious. I've paid my debt to society. I have obtained the services of that renowned Bounty Hunter Richard Burton. He assures me he will get these people to desist." He says seriously.

Kate involuntarily places her knuckle between her teeth and bites down. Rick has never seen anything so cute, so he immortalizes it with a pic on his camera. Kate pays no attention to Rick her eyes are riveted on the screen.

The screen splits to allow a second reporter interviewing Richard Burton. He was at his very large loft in midtown Manhattan. At his side were his very obedient South African Boerboels. Burton is listening to the conversation with Vick. He is really itching to put in his two cents. The interview goes on

"Yes, I have been contracted by Mr. Vick. Some may say I am a sell out. I love dogs. What he did is to be condemned forcefully. However, I am a fair man. As he says He has paid his debt. What these people are doing is very distressful to Mr. Vick. This is why I chose to take his case. I am flying to Philadelphia tomorrow to get finalized the letters. Those evil doers of you out there beware, I am on the case!" Mr. Burton says in his South Afrikaans accent surrounded by his dogs.

"That guy Burton is a real publicity hound. He would do anything to get his face back into the public view." Rick says miffed.

Kate turned to look at Rick.

"Rick, do you run in his circles?" Kate innocently asks.

"No Kate, I'd never associate with the likes of him. He uses his money to make people become his friends. He is so superficial." Rick retorts.

"But daddy, he has his own cable show on TV" Alexis adds, hoping she makes a contribution.

Kate looks from Rick to Alexis and gives her a bright smile.

"That's right, Alexis. I have caught his show once or twice." Kate says as she looks back to the TV.

She sees the final shot of Burton and his dogs. They look like they would protect him until their death. She walks away. She dismisses him for exactly what Rick had said he is a publicity hound. He is just looking for more than his 15 minutes of fame from the news show. She thinks of the interview. Kate is certain he is going to just probably get himself into a situation which he could not control.

Kate walks up to Rick and placed a tender kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss, but in his heart, he wanted to go further. His brain takes over and he stops. He reasons that she does actually need to go to work. He would not start something he will not finish. So he breaks the kiss and lovingly embraces her instead.

She intuitively wrapped her arms around his waist, then leaned her head on his chest under his chin. Without her heels on she fits into him like a glove. He so does not want this moment to end. But before long she was removing her arms away from him. He watched her turn away and get ready to leave. As she reached the front door she turns around.

"Rick I had a really great time last night and I think that we have something very special between us." Kate says exiting the door while Rick gives her a megawatt smile.

Rick stares at the door for a few seconds after she has left. His heart grew about 10 times at her statement. He felt like the Grinch when he heard all the Who's singing in Who-ville.

\\\\\\\\\

Across town at the abandoned warehouse someone else has watched the interview. He grimaces at the idea Mr. Vick is still alive. The Bounty Hunter has the gall to call him out? Me, the Playboy Murderer…? He has just made himself Sam's new target as he points the unloaded 9mm at the screen then pulls the trigger. However, first there is the matter of the Fashion Mogul. He should be leaving his loft just about now. Sam adjusts his cap, carefully loads the gun and exits the warehouse.

\\\\\\\\\

Kate rides the elevator down to the parking garage with a smile on her face that nothing could remove.

Well, she thought that it couldn't be removed. That was until she walks into the bullpen of the 12th. Espo and Hastings are at their desks across from each other having a heated argument. Intrigued Kate walks up to the both of them.

"So guys what is the problem here?" Kate asks.

"Boss, we are spinning our wheels on these three cases. Every time we make some progress, it's like this guy knows us and he has anticipated our every move." Espo complains.

"Lieutenant, I think that we should try a different approach." Hastings offers.

"Alright Hastings, what do you have in mind?" Kate asks.

"We need to beat him at his own game. I noticed that Michael Vick had received some hate mail and the hater who sent them to him had really wanted to call him out for his dog fighting stunt. So I was thinking that if we could subpoena the letters it might be a lead we could gain some ground." Hastings replies.

"Hastings, that's a great theory. We do not have any idea if this hater is in any way connected to these murders. Why don't we dig deeper into these three victims? There's something there we are not seeing." Kate says hanging up her coat, then heads to the coffee in the break room.

As she passes the Captain's office, she notices that the Captain has conveniently decided not to grace them with his presence. As the other members of her team go back to work so does she.

Espo's argument is shattered by the ringing of the phone. His demeanor changes as he hangs up the phone.

"Boss, we have another one!" He says ominously…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Kate, Espo and Hastings are on the east side of New York standing in the East River Park. The shadow of the Williamsburg Bridge is hiding the setting sun from their eyes. The crime scene tape has been strung around the scene. CSU techs are processing the area around the body. Mounted officers patrol the perimeter of the park. The three detectives are all looking at the body of one Richard Taylor the fashion Mogul. He has been shot in the same manner as the three other victims. Kate kneels down to get a better view of his body. She is not 100% sure, but the bullet hole pattern is a pretty damn close to the previous victims.

As she stands up, a hand rests on her shoulder. She turns to see Lanie there beside her.

"Lanie, what are you doing here?" Kate asks being surprised her best friend is on this scene.

"Well, Kate I drew the short straw. It was either me or Perlmutter. I know how much you love Perlmutter!" Lanie says laughingly.

"Yeah Lane, there's no love lost here... Thanks" Kate agrees.

"So Lanie the COD is the same as the other three victims?" Kate asks expecting her suspicion being confirmed.

"Kate I won't know for sure, but to me, it looks that way. I'll know more when I cut him open. Though, the bullets look like 9 mm in groups of three. Center mass in the torso. If I was a betting woman, which I certainly am not, it looks like your killer. What do they call him…Oh yeah the Playboy Murderer, it is his handiwork." Lanie says.

"Lane, leave that stupid press moniker off this investigation." Kate scowls as she changes the subject slightly. "Can you tell me TOD?"

"I can give you an estimate. He's been dead less than an hour." Lanie says.

"Thanks, Lanie." Kate says, walking toward her other detectives.

As she gives out the assignments she thinks she needs to get in front of this now more than ever.

"Hastings I am going to need you to look for any and all camera footage that covers the crime scene. I don't care what you need to do to get it. Just find what you can and if you need to get a warrant then do it. Just get that footage. Since the bridge overlooks the park I'd start with the MTA. There's probably a shitload of cameras there, recording everything dismissed detective." Kate orders.

Hastings waits for her partner's orders before moving off.

"Javi, I need you to find me anyone who has noticed anything out of the ordinary. I don't care how minuscule it might be. Look for anyone who might have been here during our window. When you're done, I need you to keep an eye on what the CSU team turns up Am I clear?" Kate orders.

"Crystal" both Espo and Hastings answer at the same time.

"Okay, then let's get going." Kate says.

Kate flips out her phone. Kevin still in the AV room at the station answers.

"Hey Kevin, I know you don't deserve this, but I am going to lean on you the hardest. I need you to go over all three cases and pick them apart with a fine tooth comb. Don't overlook anything. If they added a cafe they liked on Facebook then I want to know about it. Run their phone records and dig into their financials. Oh, and Kevin... I need your report on my desk when you're finished. Am I clear?" Kate says without Kevin being allowed to speak.

Once Kate is finished Kevin speaks up.

"Boss, we have been looking over the name you found… Sam Berkowitz?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, Kevin, what about it…?" Kate asks.

"Well, Sam Berkowitz sounded familiar. So I did some digging. Did you know that this guy is related to another serial killer?" Ryan asks.

"Wait you are right Berkowitz it sounds very familiar why does it, Ryan?" Kate asks.

"Boss Sam Berkowitz is the nephew of the infamous Son of Sam killer aka David Berkowitz in the 1970's. The family name was Falco. David Berkowitz is really named Richard David Falco. It was not reported much in the news. However, we have the sister's name Agnes Falco. She married an Eddie White. They have a son named Sam." Ryan says.

"Do you have an address for Sam's mother?" Kate asks excitedly.

"Yeah, she lives in the Queens…I will text you the address." Ryan says.

"Great Ryan you did it! Just text me the address…This might be the break we need to solve this case." Kate praises.

"Also, Boss we have employment records of Sam White. He works for the city as a Park cleaner. According to his boss, he is not scheduled for the next week. Get this he was scheduled in Central Park for all those killings and today he is there at East River Park. Unfortunately, he has clocked out for the day." Ryan says.

Kate orders a re-canvas of the crime scenes to see if anyone has seen the park cleaner. Then it hits her all at once. Perhaps her boyfriend could help her. In the car, she is stopping on her way to Queens to interview the Mother. She thinks it strange that all the first names of the murdered men are named Richard.

\\\\\\\\\

Rick is all alone in the loft. Martha has met with some friends for the day. Alexis is over with her friend Paige. He is staring at the blank laptop. It is mocking him. He is drawing a blank. He needs to get at least 3 chapters outlined and written so his publisher would give him some slack. He looks at the laptop once more, then gives up. So he decides to move onto something more productive. He checks his fan sites. There is nothing new on any of them.

Then he types 'dogs' into the Google search bar and clicks the "I'm feeling lucky" tab. He is thinking about getting Alexis a puppy as a gift and wants a reputable breeder. He is sorting through the results when he sees a pic of Kate.

Rick reads the article. The Playboy Murderer has struck again. He reads greedily the report. Richard Taylor the Fashion Mogul was killed today. His dogs are missing two full grown water poodles, Mitzy and Frank. NYPD task force commander Lt. Beckett has no comment for the press.

Two missing dogs…Is that what brought him to this article? Rick notices he has an email alert. He checks the first account. It has an email from Black Pawn. He answers it promptly. Checking his other personal account he discovers an email from Paula. She is inquiring about a South American book tour. He replies asking which cities were involved.

He lastly accesses a rarely used account. Signing in he waited for the emails to update. There was only one there. He clicks on it then reads...

 _"You're lucky that you survived. If it wasn't for the cop I would have succeeded. I won't make the same mistake twice! There's nowhere for you to hide."_

Rick goes into panic mode. The email does not show a sender's address as well as an IP address. There are so many thoughts running through his mind. What should he tell Kate? Is this person hell-bent on finishing what he has started? Could he protect Alexis? His list of questions is very long. He is so lost in thought that he never hears the knock at the front door.

He quickly closes his laptop. He gets up and cautiously goes to the door. Swinging it open he notices Kate standing there with a gorgeous smile across her face. She is about to say "Hi" but before she could, she noticed the expression on his face. It is gone in a split second. He hides it well, almost too well.

"So my detective, why give me this mid-morning visit? You can not get enough of your ruggedly handsome boyfriend?" Rick asks, moving in for a kiss.

The couple embraces, then Rick shuts the door behind them. Kate, unfortunately, breaks the kiss. Rick pouts for a moment. Coming to his senses, he moves away, then looks at her smiling.

"Rick, there is something I need to ask you. It involves the murders that I'm currently investigating." Kate says.

"Okay." Rick motions her to the sofa in the living room.

"What can I do for you, Kate?" Rick asks curiously.

"While I am not at liberty to disclose and information on these cases, I need to know if there is something you might remember from that night in the alley?" Kate asks.

"Kate while I want to help, the only thing I really wanted to do was protect Alexis. She IS my number one priority. That's why I positioned her behind me when that guy with the park cap fired at me." Rick says.

Kate's heart softens for him just a little more. She knows that it is likely fatherly instinct on his part that places him in the line of fire that night. But what she sees in him is not what everyone else observes.

"Rick, what park cap…? You did not mention the type of cap the shooter wore before? Kate asks excitedly.

"Well, Kate, it just came to me. It's the green one that city park employees wear. It has a symbol of the City of New York on its band." Rick says. "I'll never forget those eyes blazing full of hate."

Rick shudders at recalling the sight.

Rick, I know this is hard, but did you see anything else? Try to think back to that night. Is there anything that comes to your mind?" Kate coaxes.

"Kate now that you mention it there was a couple of other things. When he extended his arm before he shot me, his sleeve rode up his arm. I noticed a tattoo on his forearm. It was of a German shepherd pup. It was all one color ink, but it was definitely a German shepherd." Rick recalls.

"Anything else…" Kate adds.

"Not for that night, but I received something today. Let me get my laptop?" Rick says rising.

Kate stays seated as Rick goes and retrieves his laptop. He opens the email.

He turns it to Kate so she can read it.

Kate gasps. Rick is still a target. Her heart stops beating in her chest.

"Rick, when did you get this?" Kate asks.

"Kate, you need to understand this is not an account that I log onto often. I was just replying to some business emails and decided to check this account." Rick replies.

Kate fears the worst now.

"Rick, I need to know when you received this email?" Kate implores.

"Okay, Kate. It was there when I logged on. So that was about 35 minutes ago. But I don't know how long it has been sitting there prior to me logging in. The last time I check on this particular account is about a week ago." Rick says.

Kate notices that the date is also missing from the email.

"Rick, I need your password and account number to this account." Kate orders.

"Kate, should I be worried?" Rick asks.

Rick, since this is an overt threat I do feel however that this person who is murdering "Richards" is going to try to kill you again." Kate says as she gets on the phone with Ryan again.

"Ryan, I need you to look into an email account for Richard Castle. There is a threat from our guy! See what you can find out." Kate orders as she gives him the information on the account.

Kate hangs up with Ryan then turns toward a frightened Rick.

"Kate, what should I do?" Rick asks.

"Well, since everyone is fine at their various locations. They might not be in any danger. I will get Uni's over to check on them. You, however, need to come with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Come on we need to go and interview someone." Kate strongly says.

Rick shrugs, then gets his coat. They exit the loft together…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Kate thought back to five minutes ago after they left his loft. She is wondering if there is a way she could keep Rick safe. In reality, she knows that there is no way that anyone would be able to predict the future. She just hopes she would solve this case quickly. While he gathers some clothes and personal effects, she thinks about how she would accomplish this feat. In her mind, she has already fallen for him. He is the only one she visualizes herself being with for the rest of her life. But also in her mind, there is only one place she knows where he would be safe. By her side.

He has everything he needs for about a week. She pulls out her phone and makes a call. Sitting in her unmarked she speaks with the uni's she has checking up on Alexis and Martha. For the time being, they are fine. Hanging up, she starts her car and pulls into very busy traffic. Dialing the 12th she talks to her Captain. The conversation is very much back and forth.

"Sir, I understand that this request is not an ordinary one. I am going to keep him safe at any costs." Kate is heard to say.

Since Rick is only hearing the conversation from one side he is a bit worried. There might be something she is keeping from him. He sits in the passenger seat and gazes at her.

"Yes, sir, I agree. I will bring him to a secure safe house." Kate says then ends the call.

She looked over to Rick and his face is filled with worry. She needs to reassure him that everything would be fine.

"Rick with all that's happened since this case started I am going to keep you safe. While I am positive that this suspect won't try anything in a private setting he seems to want to make his murders a public event." Kate says slowly.

"Okay, Kate, what did you have in mind? Did you mention a safe house? I think that my loft is state of the art. I have a security system in place that's second to none, bullet proof windows, hell I even have a panic room on the first floor." Rick retorts.

"Rick while I don't doubt that the loft is a fortress you need to understand that this nut just might have your address. I would not put it past him to try again to kill you. I just found you. There is no way that I am going to lose you. Rick, you're it for me." Kate earnestly states before she realized what she has said.

Rick's eyes alight from her confession. Kate thinks she has overstepped. They're boyfriend/girlfriend, though, before their talks have been never this serious. Rick locked eyes with her.

"Kate, What are you telling me exactly?" Rick asks seriously.

Kate glances over at him, then takes his hand in hers.

"Rick, we should not be having this conversation in the car. I want to see your eyes when we discuss this. But know this, I do love you. I do not love easily. However, it is easy to love you and your so called crazy family. I vow to keep you and your family safe. So please wait to make any comment otherwise I may not keep us safe due to overwhelming emotions. Have I made myself clear?" Kate states.

Rick mutely nods. He is so consumed with love for this woman. Though, he wants to profess his love as being final too. He realizes his personal safety takes precedence over his thoughts.

"Thanks, Rick, for understanding." Kate says as she drives up to the safe house.

She is met at the safe house by 3 other uni's and arranges the patrolling of the apartment. As she discusses Rick's safety, Rick looks around. The safe house apartment is quaint but utilitarian. There is a touch of the whimsy too. He stows his bag in the back bedroom away from the street. He wanders through the various rooms. He sees the kitchen and looks in the refrigerator. He sees it is mostly empty.

Kate walks in to observe him. She takes a breath. Her other team members have yet to arrive. So it was a good enough time to finish the discussion delayed earlier from the car.

"Good, I see you are getting acquainted here. I think now is a good time to continue our car discussion." Kate says.

Rick looks up, hearing her voice.

"Yeah, Kate I would like that very much. Why don't we sit down on the couch?" Rick says.

"Rick I love you. You have changed me in so many ways in such a short time. You have opened my eyes to something that I never thought possible. The way I see you is not what I have originally thought. You are a son who cares deeply about his mother. You would without question protect your daughter till your death. I have seen this firsthand how devoted and protective you are towards her. So I think that you have a heart as big as the world and I'd love it if you would accept me as just a little more than your girlfriend." Kate says again holding his hand and gazing into his bluer than blue eyes so filled with love.

His thoughts were all over the place. He really likes her… no, if he is, to be honest with himself he is deeply and totally in love with this woman. She is dynamic, down to earth, and very, very caring.

"Rick when I told you that I was not letting you out of my sight I meant it. After clearing it with my Captain I decided that we would use my apartment." Kate explains.

He looks at her with a twinge of want. He needs to get that thought out of his mind before he has thoughts that would have her killing him.

"Rick we won't be here too long. We will just drop off your bag and then we need to head over to Queens to interview Agnes Falco."

"Agnes Falco… Who is Agnes Falco?" Rick questions.

"Well, without going into specifics we think that she might know the whereabouts of her son, Sam Berkowitz, who we think might be involved in your attempted murder 3 weeks ago and the suspect in 3 other murders." Kate says.

"So you think taking me to see his mother is a good idea...why? I thought exposing me to a place a suspected killer might visit might be bad for my health. Aren't you trying to not to expose me to any other risk? I mean what if the suspect just might be visiting his mother as we roll up? Are we going to get into a shoot out?" Rick asks.

"Rick, you're right. What was I thinking bringing you into such a risky situation? I am so sorry Rick. _I need to get my thoughts in line_ , Kate says to herself. I will get Espo and Hastings to conduct the interview. In the meantime, why don't you look around? I know you have never been here before." Kate says.

Rick gets up, then starts looking around. Kate gets on the phone.

"Espo, something has come up. I need you and Hastings to conduct the Agnes Falco interview. I need to stay here for the time being. Keep me informed on what you find out." Kate says.

"Right boss, the canvass is proceeding. Several people reported seeing a park worker in the area. However, none can identify the person behind the uniform. Ill call you with the outcome of the Falco interview" Espo reports.

"Okay, Espo let the uni's finish the canvass then get over to our suspect's mother's house on the double." Kate orders.

"I'm on it boss" Espo replies as Kate hangs up her phone.

While Kate is still on the phone Rick notices that she collects Hummel figurines. She has some of the most desirable pieces on her shelves. Looking at her bookshelf he notices her book collection. She had all of his books he had ever published even his ones that are written under a different pen name. He wonders. How has she made that connection? Very few have recognized it is he who wrote this, but none the less there it is sitting there as proof.

She notices Rick hovering near her collection of books as she gets off the phone. She moves to intercept him.

"So Rick, are you done looking into my life?" She said with a smile.

"Kate, I am amazed how you were able to get a hold of some of my books that're so obscure." Rick says with amazement.

He knows she is good, but that good is a bit scary.

"Remember Rick, die hard Castle fan girl here." She says sadly looking downward.

"There's a story there and while I want to know this about you I won't push." Rick says gently raising her chin up with his hand.

"Thanks Rick. I won't keep anything from you. I just need time. Soon, I will tell you about it." Kate sadly says.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The ride to Queens is a fairly quick one considering the time of day. They both walk up to the door. Ann knocks on the door and a gray-haired woman answers. She looks to be about in her mid sixties.

"Mrs. Falco?" Ann asks being a bit unsure.

"I have never been called Mrs. Falco. Falco is my Maiden name. My name is Mrs. White. So what can I do for you?" She answers.

Kate had told them that this woman might be younger than what she was seeing in front of her. However, Ann just chalked it up to bad intel.

"Excuse me, Mrs. White. We must have had poor information. My name is Detective Ann Hastings with the NYPD. And this is my partner Detective Javier Esposito. We would like to ask you a few questions." Ann says like a seasoned pro.

"Alright Detectives, what can I do to help you?" She says.

"May we come in Mrs. White?" Ann respectfully asks.

"Certainly, where are my manners?!" she says as she invites them inside.

The detectives enter her house. She seats them in her living room. Espo looks to a small table where there are photographs of what he thinks are her son with his father then other pictures without him. He looks to be in his mid-thirties in the last one.

"So detectives, what's this all about?" she asks, hoping it is not a repeat of the horrors her brother caused her family.

"Mrs. White, we have reason to believe that your son is a person of interest in a three murders and an attempted murder of another man." Espo says.

Agnes looks down at her clasped hands together and wonders.

 _"This day she hoped would never come?"_

She and Ed did their best to raise Sam right. In her mind, he was never the ideal child. He so idolized his uncle. She looks up at the two detectives.

"Detectives, what leads you to believe that Sam is involved?" She slowly asks.

"We have witnesses which indicate he had left work earlier today. It just seemed a little too suspicious to us, especially in the area of a crime scene. We need to know. Do you have any idea of where he might be located? We need to ask him some questions." Espo says.

"I am not too sure, detectives. Sam has not been under my roof since he moved out almost a decade ago. His contact with me is non-existent." She says.

"I see… Would you please give us a little history on him?" Ann asks.

"Well, he was a great child. His childhood was a normal one. That was until he turned 12. His father was killed by a drunk driver driving in the wrong direction on interstate 495. My husband was heading home from work. He worked the swing shift from 3 PM to 11 PM. He was not feeling well that night and left early due to a stomach virus. The woman that hit him head on was celebrating her upcoming wedding the next day. She also was killed in the accident. Mind you I was bitter that he was taken from me, but it took me a long time to forgive her, even though she was killed in the accident too." She says.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Ann says. "Please continue."

"I think that's when Sam became withdrawn from reality. It was not until he had observed the next door neighbor torturing their family dog almost to its death. That neighbor would do unspeakable things to this poor animal. Shoot it with a pellet gun, set it on fire, and leave it outside in the coldest of temperatures, or the most sweltering heat." She said wrapping up her recollections.

"Mrs. White, is there anything else that you remember?" Espo asks.

"Well, I saw that he got involved in those animal rights groups. That is only after I recognized him on TV. He threw red paint over one of my favorite theater actresses. Poor Martha Rogers she really did not deserve what he did to her...Her fur was a synthetic fake! After that, I have never heard from him again. Do you think that he is capable of committing these crimes Detectives?" she asks.

"You say you recognized him as the man throwing red paint? Did you know you have identified Sam Berkowitz as your son?" Ann asks.

"Yes, Sam hated Ed for dying and idolized his uncle. I guess that is why he changed his name." She sadly said.

"What was your brother's name?" Ann asks.

"My brother was Richard David Falco also known as David Berkowitz the son of Sam who was also the murderer of many people. I tried to forget I was ever a relation to that man! Now my son has followed in his footsteps!" Mrs. White breaks down to cry.

Ann holds the older woman until she is able to compose herself.

"Mrs. White I am so sorry for the tragedies in your life. However, can you think of anywhere Sam might go?" Ann asks.

"Well, there was one place when we lived on the island. Both Richard and I would go to our special place. I told Sam about it when he was young." She says.

"So Mrs. White where is this place?" Espo asks.

"It is off of 14th St and the East River. It is an old Con Ed warehouse. It is never used, but it was our playground." She says.

"Mrs. White, Thank you for your help." Espo says.

Ann and Espo rose, then departed, leaving a ruined woman in their wake.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Getting the phone call from Espo Kate decides to take Rick to the precinct. There are some things that only she could do from the precinct.

"Rick, get up we are moving out." Kate says.

"Where are we going?" Rick asks.

"You will see" Kate says cryptically.

Rick shrugs, then get into the car. They pull up to the precinct. Parking the car they both head up to the homicide floor. Kate pulls over a standard cushioned chair.

"Rick, would you sit here please I'll be right back." Kate sweetly says as Rick nods his head.

Rick drinks in the excitement which is the bullpen at the 12th precinct. He watches Kate walk over to Ryan's desk. He is trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. He is startled when Captain Iron Pants appears.

"May I ask who you are and what you're doing in my precinct...sitting in that chair right next to my most decorated detective's desk?" He asks sternly.

Seeing Rick being questioned by her Captain, Kate quickly moves back to intercept before Rick can say anything to the contrary.

"Captain, this is Mr. Richard Castle. He is the first victim that the killer had attempted a strike on his life. He has as been threatened by email again." Kate explains.

"Okay, Lieutenant, but answer me this, why is he sitting here at your desk?" he asks perplexed.

"Logistics Sir" Kate answers matter of factly.

"How is that so Detective?" He asks thoroughly confused.

"Sir, I am going to do everything in my power to ensure his safety. He is not leaving my sight. If that means keeping him close, then that's exactly what I am going to do. He is not going to affect my job performance in this task force. We have several leads we are working now. I need to be here to coordinate." Kate states.

Her Captain is on the skeptical side, but he lets it go... for now. There's something going on between them more than to do with the case.

"Okay, Lieutenant, keep me updated me on this case." He orders.

"Well, Sir, we have a possible suspect. Plus thanks to Detectives Esposito and Hastings, we could have a second location where this suspect might hole up. I phoned in getting the warrant and permission from Con Ed. I am just waiting for the call backs." Kate states.

The phone rings at Kate's desk. Rick looks at her with her back towards him. He thinks it might be important. He starts to reach for the phone as Kate turns to see him reaching.

"Rick don't…" Kate warns as she retrieves the phone from him.

Rick looks like a spanked puppy.

Kate hangs up the phone.

"Rick, what did I say?" Kate admonishes him.

"Look but don't touch. But you were in a conference with the Captain. I thought I…" Rick says.

"Rick, I appreciate that I do, but it could compromise our case. So please jusyt observe and let the phone go to voice mail. You can inform me after I am finished that there is a message okay? You would not want your attempted killer to go free from a scumbag lawyer who found technicality?" Kate says then returns to the captain.

"I'm so sorry about that Captain it will not happen again. That was legal we have warrants. As soon as detectives Hastings and Esposito get here we are rolling to both addresses." Kate says.

"Good work Lieutenant; whatever you do the writer here stays here with you or at the safe house when you are away from here. Under no circumstances is he to tag along with you when you conduct your execution of said warrants...is that understood?" the captain says.

"Yes, sir." Kate responds.

Kate looks at Rick with a concerned look on her face. She really hates to keep him at her apartment alone, but orders are orders. Ryan calls out the suspects address and he along with Officer Velazquez get ready to leave.

"Rick, I am afraid that you won't be able to come with me. As soon as Espo and Hastings get here we are about to conduct a raid. So I will drop you off at my place." Kate says.

"Kate, it's just as well that I don't go with you. I don't want you to have to worry about me while you are out there doing a very dangerous job." Rick says.

She looks at Ryan as they leave. She waits until Espo and Hastings arrive.

Kate directs Officer L.T. to take Rick to her apartment. Rick watches in awe how Kate is in her element. So commanding and there is something poetic about her. His musings are broken when L.T. appears. Rick looks up and up and up to crane his neck to see the bottom of this officer's throat.

"Are you Mr. Castle, " he asks in as a deep coal mine voice.

Rick just nods looking so impressed by the sheer size of the officer in front of him.

"I'm L.T. I am to escort you back to the safe house. Please come with me." LT says in very curt and precise sentences.

Kate stops to stand next to Rick.

"Rick, Officer L.T. will take you back to my apartment. He will keep you safe." She says as she quickly gives him the key to her place.

"You also need to be safe as well Kate." Rick says with much concern.

Kate smiles and speaks to L.T.

"L.T., make sure you do a complete sweep of the complex, including inside too." Kate orders

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ :)

Rick is led away as he sees Kate getting prepared for the raid as the elevator door closes. Rick tries to talk to L.T. on the way there but he is tight lipped. He is not one for conversation. Rick looks out of the window of the marked car as the neighborhoods pass by. In no time, L.T. is making his sweep of Kate's complex and then up by the doorway to her apartment. Everything is clear and L.T. turns to leave.

"Excuse me... Officer L.T. is it?" Rick asks.

"Yes, sir, what is it?" L.T. answers.

"Well, I am not too sure, but aren't you supposed to stay here with me?" Rick asks confused.

"Sir, I have completed my job and contrary to what you might think I do have a job I must return to doing. I am not paid to be your babysitter. Remember, keep this door locked and secure. Let no one enter and you do have Lieutenant Beckett's phone number correct?" He warns.

"I do." Rick responds.

"Then I will let her know that you are safe and sound at her place." He says.

"Officer L.T., thanks for bringing me here safely. You have a tough job. I don't want to make it any more difficult for you." Rick states.

L.T. softens just a little. He knows that Rick is in a position where his life is in danger.

"Mr. Castle, my sister loves your books. She always goes on and on about what you write." He says.

Rick is a bit surprised. He thinks that LT is a hard ass and incapable of showing any type of emotion. He did not say one word on the entire way to Kate's place.

"Thank you for your help, Officer LT." Rick says, then files this encounter away in his mind for future reference.

LT leaves and Rick is left to his own vices. He knows Kate. He wants to know more about her. So what better way to get to know her better than snoop around?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryan and Officer Velazquez arrive at Sam's last known address. They come up empty. No one has been here in quite some time. They canvas his neighbors and find that he is somewhat of a loner. He only makes small talk and nothing else. Not many see him leave or enter his apartment. After fruitless results, they head back to the 12th to check in with the Lieutenant hoping that the raid would be more successful.

Ryan did not realize they were being observed the entire time. Sam is spying on the officers from his nearby apartment. While he was living there at one time, he has moved across the street and down an alley, but from where he was he could keep an eye on his old place. He did this precisely for this reason. He knew that the cops would try to find him. Since his last encounter in the alley, he really wants to take out that pain in the ass detective Beckett. They will get their due. There is just one more act he needs to take care of before he makes the writer's life a living hell...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

It did not take Rick long to get bored. While Kate's place was interesting he made a mental note of her likes and her lifestyle. He wanted to help Kate in some way. He wishes there was something he could do. As his cell phone rang he lost that thought. He looks at the display and notices that it's a blocked number. Hesitant, he swipes the lock bar and answers.

"Hello"

"Richard Castle?" Comes the voice on the other end in a heavy Australian accent.

"Speaking, who is this?"

"Richard, this is Richard Burton."

Ricks mind wanders to the news interview he watched earlier involving this Richard. Nothing good can come from this conversation he is about to have with the man.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Burton?"

"Well, I might be able to help you catch this 'Playboy Murderer."

"How so?" Rick asks with an idea forming in his head about how he could help Kate.

"Well I am aware that you were his first target and he failed. But I know his identity. I was wondering if you could meet with me?"

Rick knows he is in a safe house for a reason but all his common sense flies out the window. He just wants this to end and while he thinks it's a great idea, he will be sadly mistaken.

"Burton where did you have in mind to meet?"

"Do you know where The Top of the Rock is?"

"Sure, 30 Rockefeller Center. What time?

"Let's say in about an hour?"

"Fine I'll see you then."

Rick ends the call. He looks out the peep hole at Kate's front door and sees that the police presence is nonexistent. Leaving here will be a breeze. _"So much for a safe house."_ He thinks to himself.

Kate, Hastings and Espo are standing outside the warehouse ready to breach the side door. Kate gives a 3 count and they enter the structure. Scanning the immediate area they come up empty. They cautiously enter the main storage area. They all hear dogs barking loudly. Entering deeper into the area they find 4 sets of dogs secured in large cages. Kate and Espo move over to a desk near the dog cages. What they find there stuns them. There is a picture of Richard Burton with a red X through it. Alongside that picture there is one of Rick. It is heavily covered in red ink, clearly giving the message that he will be the last and final victim.

As they search the warehouse Kate finds a laptop and spare ammunition in a file cabinet. The only thing missing is Sam Berkowitz. Kate pulls out her phone as Espo and Hastings stand down.

"This is Lieutenant Beckett. I am going to need CSU down at the old abandoned ConEd warehouse by the East River."

"Lieutenant the CSU unit will be there post haste." Dispatch replies.

Kate has an uneasy feeling in her gut. Something is off and she can't quite put her finger on it. She wants to check in with Rick, but just as she raises her phone to call him, it rings answering it she forgets all about Rick...

They think that he is so gullible. Sam had been listening in on the phone call that Burton made just 10 minutes ago. Now that he knew where they were both going to be this would be a cake walk. Killing two birds with one stone he was reveling in his good fortune. He loaded his 9mm and placed it into the holster under his jacket. If he was going to strike he need to get there before they did. Hopping on his Norton cafe racer he quickly heads over to 30 Rock. Avoiding most of the city traffic he gets there in no time.

Rick carefully opens the door to Kate's place. Poking his head out beyond the door jamb he sees that there in no one in the hallway. Armed with his phone he quietly moves through the door, locking it behind him with the key Kate gave him. Down on the street he hails a cab and gives the driver the address for 30 Rockefeller plaza. It's still daylight out but the sun will be setting soon. As he rides in the cab he watches the people as they live their lives in the city. Wondering where he would be if he never followed his current career path.

As the cab pulls up in front of 30 Rock he flips the driver a 50 dollar bill and mentions to him to keep the change. The driver speeds away quickly before his passenger can change his mind. He enters the building and waits for the elevator to bring him to the Top of the Rock. The doors open and he enters. The ride is a quick one and he is at the top in no time. He exits the elevator and scans the crowd for Burton. Not seeing him right away he maneuvers through the crowd.

Sam sees both of his targets from where he is hidden away. He has the advantage. Burton has those two mutts with him and if it comes down to it he will eliminate them as well just to complete his double play.

Burton sees Richard Castle walking around scanning the crowd for him. He gives the command to his dogs to follow and stay nearby him. Walking up to Castle he slows as he approaches him.

"Mr. Castle" Burton calls.

Rick turns his head and looks at Burton.

"Mr. Burton. It's good to meet you." Rick extends his hand and Burton shakes it vigorously.

"So Mr. Castle lets get down to business."

"Wow, right to it. Please call me Rick." Rick requests.

"Alright then...Rick it is. So, Rick I have in my possession numerous letters from the Playboy murderer. They are disturbing in nature and accuse Mr. Michael Vick of purposelessly harming his animals. But that's not the gist of the evidence. What I have is this killers DNA. It seems that he was very sloppy when he sent these letters and while he thought he was home free when he mailed them he but overlooked one small detail. He used the older envelopes that you need to moisten to seal. His DNA was found by a independent lab that I hired on the envelopes."

The wind picks up a little on the observation deck of 30 Rock. Rick shivers suddenly.

"So Burton are you going to tell me who this guy is?"

"Rick I will tell you, but I have a plan to draw him out." As he motions between the two of them "We are the last two rich Playboys left to kill. So I was thinking that we could use you as bait and lure him out!"

"Mr. Burton, while I am not a fan of purposely risking my life to satisfy your every whim, I am going to go on record and say that this is the most ridiculous plan I have ever had the opportunity to be a part of."

"So you're not willing?"

"No I'm not, one or both of us could be killed. I don't think that you have planned this out to carefully. This guy has already killed 4 other people and made an attempt on my life already. What makes you think you can survive his wrath?"

Somewhere behind the Richards, 5 shots ring out within the rumblings of the the crowd. The crowd scatters in every which direction. As the area becomes more open less the crowd, there are two bodies lying on the tile of the observation deck. As Rick slips into the blackness of unconsciousness he hears Burton make one last command to his dogs "Stellen." And the last thing he remembers in seeing the two lean South African Hounds charge past him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kate looks at the caller ID on her phone. It's Ryan and she swipes to the left to unlock the device she answers "Beckett."

"Kate it's Ryan."

"Hey Kev, tell me what you found out."

"Kate please listen to me for just one damn second." Ryan said flustered.

"O-Okay Kevin."

"Kate there is no easy way to put this, but there was another shooting this afternoon."

"Okay Kevin, give me the rundown."

"Kate another Richard was shot and killed here at 30 Rock. I am on the scene now."

"Did you get the guy?" Kate was feeling more at ease considering Ryan's positive answer because she knew that Rick was safe at her place.

"Yeah we did Kate, but he's dead. He was attacked by as far as we can tell the last Richards attack hounds."

"Are you sure he's our guy?"

"Yes without a doubt. As he was bleeding out he was holding a 9mm Glock 29. It's on it's way to ballistics as we speak."

"Well that's a good thing right?"

The line was silent for a minute before Ryan spoke again. He was dreading what he needed to tell her next.

"Kate there was another shooting here as well. It seems that the killer had completed his list in the order he was taking all these Richards in."

"Kevin was there another Richard we don't know about?"

Kevin sadly replies "No Kate there wasn't. The killer has come full circle."

Kate is not understanding Kevin's meaning. So she bluntly asks him what he means.

"Kevin what are you talking about. If the killer is dead now how could he come full circle when I know that Rick is safely away in my apartment?"

"Well Kate Rick was not not in your apartment. He was the first and now last Richard that was shot."

"Kate, Kate...answer me!"

As Kate is standing there the color is rushing from her face as she holds the phone to her ear. Her arm drops and with it the phone comes free from her hand and hits the ground. Javi turns as he hears the sound of the phone hitting the ground. He runs to where Kate is and senses something is terribly wrong. Looking down at her phone he kneels down to still hear Kevin calling for her. Picking it up he listens to Ryan calling Kate.

"Kev what's going on?"

Javi, you need to get Kate down here to 30 Rock. She needs to be here and step on it bro."

Espo wastes no time. He takes Hastings who is now supporting Kate, who by now clearly is in a catatonic state. He leads her to the car and spares getting over to 30 Rock. He can't imagine what has happened but if he had to guess it involved Castle. They are pulling up to 30 Rock and Ryan is there waiting for them.

"Bro, what's going on?"

"Espo it's over the killer is dead."

"Okay, Kevin what aren't you telling me?"

"Javi it seems that from what I can put together Castle was meeting Burton and he wanted to use Castle as bait to draw out the killer. There was only one problem, we found out the Berkowitz had tapped into Burtons phone and intercepted the both of them before they could act out their plan"

"What happened then?"

"Berkowitz came up from behind them and started firing. Burton took two rounds, one to the shoulder and the second directly hit him in the chest dropping him right there. Since Castle was facing Burton he never saw it coming. He was hit three times. Once in the leg, once in the elbow and the last shot hit him square in the back."

"So Kevin where is he now, I see Burtons body the killers body but no Castle."

"The ambulance took him away about 10 minutes ago. He's in bad shape Javi."

Espo looks over at Kate and sees that Hastings in still holding her up. He needs to get her to Rick's side before it's too late.

"Kev where did they take him to?"

"He went to Columbia. They have the best trauma center in the city."

"I'm taking Hastings with me. We will escort Kate there. Meet me there after you finish up here. What's left to do here?"

"All we are waiting for is the ME to get here and CSU is almost finished with the scene. Maybe about another hour tops."

"Okay see you there."

Before Espo put Kate into the car she had started mumbling to herself. He could not make it out but he knew she was making no sense.

Inside Kate's head: _What was he thinking? How will I be able to go on without him? I can't lose him, we are supposed to be together...Always._

Javi used every trick in the book to get them to Columbia as fast as he could. It was quicker than he thought and they were parking in the ER lot. They all got out and headed to the information desk. All three of them produced their badges and then they were given unlimited information about Rick's location and condition.

"Kate he is still in surgery. It might be a while. Let's sit over there in the surgical waiting area."

Kate moved like a zombie until she reached the chairs. She sat looking directly at the operating theater doors. A stone cold look was plastered on her face. Waiting was the hardest part of being at any hospital. They were there about an hour when Martha and Alexis had arrived. Kate broke down right in front of them.

"Katherine please don't cry. This is not your fault."

"Martha I'm so in love with him, I won't survive if I lose him."

Alexis takes Kate's hand and tells Kate... "Kate my dad is so strong. He will make it through this. I know this in my heart."

Kate looks at Alexis and wonders where she gets her strength from. She thinks that Rick has instilled this in her from an early age.

So they sit and wait. Time has dragged. He has been in surgery for 5 hours. Just as she is thinking that thought the surgery doors swing open. Martha, Alexis and Kate are on their feet instantly.

"Castle family?" The doctor says looking at the three of them.

Martha is first to speak "That would be us." She states walking to meet the doctor.

"Well I have great news. Richard will be fine. He took a gunshot wound to the back, it collapsed his right lung. He also was hit in the elbow and calf both on his left side. Those injuries will heal without complications. We re-inflated his right lung and repaired the tissue damage. He was lucky. The bullet missed any vital organs. He should make a complete recovery."

"Doctor that's great news. When can we see him?"

"I'll have a ICU nurse meet you here and she will take all of you to see him."

"Thank you, doctor."

When they walk in Kate drops back to let Martha and Alexis visit first. They enter and see that he is resting comfortably. Alexis reaches for her father's hand. At first she is strong but before long she is sobbing. Martha consoles her and her sobs quietly stop. Since he is still under the effects of the drugs he is on Martha and Alexis decide that it's time to go. They will be back in the morning but for now they will let Kate visit. On the way out Martha tells Kate "Go darling, be with him."

Kate enters his room and looks upon his resting body. She wants to say so much to him. But she decides that she will stay there with him until he wakes up to talk to him. She pulls up a chair and sits beside his bed.

" _Rick how could you do this to me"_

He just lies there with no response.

" _We were supposed to have our happily ever after. I can't loose you."_

Still no response from him.

" _Rick I need you to come back to me. I want to be your wife."_

She could swear she noticed his eyes try to flutter open with that last statement. She took his hand into hers and felt it twinge a little. She gave his hand a light squeeze. When she did that he said "Owwww" Kate started to shed tears of joy. She had him back and she was never going to let him go again. When Rick finally opened his eyes totally he smiled at the sight he thought he would never see again.

"Hi"

"Hi right back at you."

"What happened?"

"That's what I want to know. Can't you even obey an order Rick?"

"Kate I'm so sorry. I was trying to help. I thought I could catch the killer with the evidence Burton had. Then we could put this whole thing behind us and move on with our lives."

She had to give him some credit. His motive was a sincere one at that.

"Well, we got the guy...sort of."

"Wait what does that mean?"

"It means that when Berkowitz opened fire on the two of you the last thing Burton did before he died was give the command to his hounds to attack. They were efficient killing animals. They went for Berkowitz's jugular and his femoral artery's. He bled out in seconds. When we got there the dogs were sitting there beside his body. They would not let anyone near his body. We later found out that Burton had given the command in Dutch and Javi realized that there was a command for them to stand down, so he used it."

"Wow, that's something."

"It sure is."

"Was I dreaming or did you say you wanted to be my wife?"

"No, Rick you were not dreaming. I want that more than anything in the world. So are going to make an honest woman out of me?"

"Kate you have no idea..."

 **A/N: To all the readers who have just read the last sentence...this story now comes to a close. I am honored by the amount of people who have favorited/followed/reviewed this story! Without the support of readers like you I would just be writing words on a computer screen.**

 **A/N 2: I will add an epilog on Sunday. It will be short, but it will wrap things up.**

 **P2P**


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilouge**

It was weird in some ways and in others it wasn't. If there was never an attempt on Rick's life he would have never met Kate. If he never met Kate then she would have never come out of her self-imposed shell. It's funny how life turns out, but he would not want it any other way. They are both very happy. Right after he was released from the hospital he asked her to move in with him for two reasons 1st he needed to be cared for and who better to do that then his girlfriend. 2nd he was in love for the last time in his life.

This is why he was sitting at his desk trying to write the last chapter for his series of Storm books called "Hail Storm." It was then when Kate walked into his office and asked him how it was going.

"So Rick, what is happening with Mr. Storm?"

"Kate I think that this will be the last Storm book in the series. I am getting tired of writing him because really, how many times can you actually save the world?"

"You do know that this is what drew me to you in the first place, right?"

"So it wasn't my good looks?"

"Yeah they might have had something to do with it, but I love you for who you are not what you are able to write about."

"Kate, I have an idea for a different kind of series based on you and the cases that you solve. Would you consider me writing about you?"

"Rick, that depends. Are you going to make her look like a bumbling idiot?"

"No, never! Not a bumbling idiot, She would be a savvy, tough as nails, top-notch detective."

"Well, okay, I guess. What were you thinking of naming her?"

"I am really liking Nikki Heat! What do you thin about that name?

"Rick, are you serious? That is a strippers name! I'll be laughed out of the 12th quicker than you can write the second chapter. Change the name!"

"Kate really, think about the titles we could use, Naked Heat, Federal Heat, In Heat, Body Heat, Heat Wave, I'm in heat!"

"I'm in heat? Really Rick where is your head at?"

"Kate the last title is how I feel about you, so let's do something about that."

"Rick, change that name!"

"Well, Kate you know that I have artistic license don't you?"

"Rick, if I get my hands on you it will get so ugly really fast!"

"Do tell detective...do tell!"

Let the games begin...

The End.

 **A/N: My thanks go out to everyone who faved/favourited this story. I was overwhelmed by the reviews and comments this story received.**


End file.
